


Warrior Cats: The Sun Trail but they're all human

by MentallyDisturbedLlama



Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Lifestyles, Asthma, Birds, Book Series: Dawn of the Clans, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Dawn of the Clans: Book 1: The Sun Trail, Dreams, F/M, Forests, Genderbending, Herbology, Horses, Human Warrior Cats (Warriors), Love Triangles, Mountains, Pregnancy, Snow, Starvation, Tribe of Rushing Water (Warriors), as in oops I wrote petal as a male it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 53,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyDisturbedLlama/pseuds/MentallyDisturbedLlama
Summary: For many years, the tribe has lived near at the top of a snowy mountain. But food is running short in the terrible months of winter, and the tribe may not survive much longer. When a mysterious vision reveals a land promising food and water, a group of brave young tribesmen set off in search of warmth and happiness.But a great danger awaits them. They face an unfamiliar land full of fierce creatures and unfriendly settlers. The travelling tribesmen must find a new way to live.
Relationships: Bright Stream/Clear Sky (Warriors), Clear Sky/Storm (Warriors), Gray Wing/Storm, Gray Wing/Turtle Tail (Warriors), Hawk Swoop/Jackdaw's Cry (Warriors)
Series: Warrior Cats as Humans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764013
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Alliegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! For those of you who don't know, I had a very similar series rewriting these books as I'm doing now. However, I started with the first series- and there's a reason I'm not doing that again.  
> The reason that whole series was deleted is because, well, it was lazy and cheap. I basically sat down with the book open and rewrote it nearly word for word.  
> There were other problems as well. Since I went into the series on impulse, I didn't have a lot of things straight. But I took a few weeks to actually prepare how and what I was going to write.  
> The previous series just wasn't good. And I want to try again, this time more prepared.

PEOPLE OF THE MOUNTAINS

Healer: Teller Of The Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)- Old woman with completely white hair and green eyes.

Quiet Rain- Woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a speckled gray cloak.

Gray Wing- man with black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak.

Clear Sky- man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a light gray cloak.

Bright Stream- Woman with brown hair and green eyes. She wears a brown and white striped cloak.

Shaded Moss- Man with black hair and dark green eyes. He wears a black and white cloak.

Tall Shadow- Woman with black hair and green eyes. She wears a black cloak.

Dappled Pelt- Woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Rainswept Flower- Woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a brown striped cloak.

Turtle Tail- Woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Moon Shadow- Man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Dewy Leaf- Woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a dappled cloak.

Twisted Branch- Man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown cloak.

Shattered Ice- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a gray and white cloak.

Cloud Spots- Man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a long cloak with dapples of white.

Stone Song- man with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark gray striped cloak.

Hollow Tree- Woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a brown striped cloak.

Quick Water- Woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

Hawk Swoop- Woman with orange hair and brown eyes. She wears an orange cloak.

Falling Feather- Girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a white cloak.

Jackdaw’s Cry- Boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black cloak.

Sharp Hail- Man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a dark gray cloak.

Misty Water- Very old woman with graying hair and blue eyes. She wears a gray cloak.

Lion’s Roar- Very old man with once blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a golden striped cloak.

Silver Frost- Old woman with graying black hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray and white cloak.

Snow Hare- Old woman with white hair and brown eyes. She wears a white cloak.

Fluttering Bird- tiny girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. She wears a brown cloak.

Jagged Peak- Boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray striped cloak.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoneteller, leader and healer of the Mountain Tribe, ponders life in the cave.

Cold gray light rippled over the floor of the dark cave. Water fell over the entrance, echoing from the rocks, hiding the small cave’s shadows.

Near the back of the cavern, a frail woman whose scraggly hair had been turned white by age knelt with her hands on her thighs. Her green eyes were clear as the gaze over the thin figures swarming the cave, pacing in front of the shimmering waterfall. The elders huddled together in their hollow, the children desperately cried out for food.

“We can’t go on like this,” the elderly woman whispered to herself.

Several older children squabbled over a slice of meat. It came from an eagle, which had been plucked and cooked just the day before.

A bigger boy with orange hair pushed a smaller girl away from the bone she was trying to grab.

“I need this!” he announced.

The girl pushed back, but wasn’t as strong. “We all need it!” she snapped.

One of the elders stood up. Her hair was completely gray, and the cloak she was was covered with gray and white. Her clothes hung from her like dull rags, and underneath her ribs would show through her skin. She snatched the meat-covered bone from the children.

“Hey!” the boy protested.

The elder glared at him. “I’ve hunted for my people year after year,” she snapped. “I deserve this.” Before they could answer, she turned back to her hollow.

The boy stared after her for a moment, then rushed to his mother, screaming as tears rushed down his cheeks.

His mother, sitting beside the cave wall, snapped at him and angrily shooed him away.

Everyone was at their wits ends.

The elder walked across the cave and handed the eagle leg to an even older woman, who was laying on her back in the hollow. Her dull gaze was fixed on the far wall of the cave.

“Here you go, Misty Water.” The other elder waved the meat back and forth, hoping the smell would entice her friend. “Eat. You need it more than anyone.”

Misty Water’s indifferent gaze flickered up and away. “No thanks, Silver Frost. What’s the point of eating if Broken Feather isn’t here to join me?” Her voice cracked with grief. “If only there’d been more food.” She sighed. “I want nothing more than to join him.”

“Misty Water, please-”

Suddenly, a group of figures appeared at the entrance to the cave, their hair powdered with snow. Several others rushed to meet them.

“Did you catch anything?”

“Please tell me you’ve brought food.”

The leader of the hunters shook his head. “Sorry. We couldn’t find anything.”

Hope melted from the cave like ice in the summer. They glanced at one another, then dispersed, their heads down as they returned to mopping.

The old woman turned her head as she realized someone was approaching her. Through strands of golden hair were graying with age and his cloak was patchy, the man walked with confidence.

“Half Moon,” he greeted, sitting beside her.

The woman croaked out a laugh. “You shouldn’t call me that, Lion’s Roar. My name is Teller of the Pointed Stones, as it has been for many years.”

The man huffed. “Sure thing, Half Moon.”

Half Moon didn’t respond.

“I was born in this cave,” Lion’s Roar went on. “But my mother used to tell me stories of the lake our people used to live by.”

Half Moon sighed. “I am the only one left who remembers that lake. But I have more memories in these caves than I do under the trees. Why are you speaking of the lake?”

Lion’s Roar hesitated a moment. “Hunger stalks us like a mountain lion, and we’re all cramped into this cave so tightly I can’t take a walk without tripping over someone.” He stretched his legs out in front of him. “This place just doesn’t seem right anymore.”

Half Moon’s eyes stretched wide. “We can’t leave the mountains!” she protested. “Jay’s Wing promised we’d be safe and happy here. This is destined to be our home.”

Lion’s Roar met her gaze. “But was Jay’s Wing right?” he asked. “How could he know the future?”

“I know he was right,” Half Moon said.

She remembered when Jay’s Wing had made her Teller of the Pointed Stones, many years before. Her gaze drifted to the others. Her people lay before her, thin and hungry.

Lion’s Roar was right.

The cold gray light of the cave was brightening to a warm gold as the setting suns hone off the falling water.

Half Moon turned her head to watch it dip behind the far away peaks.

The cave was too small to hold so many people. But perhaps there was another place far away, where the sun touched the horizon, where they could live. If not, the entire tribe wouldn’t have to leave. Only a select few who would find a better life away from the mountains.

She made up her mind.

She would send a large group towards the sun, to find a new home. Meanwhile, a smaller tribe would remain here to be sustained by the harsh mountains.

But she wouldn’t leave. This was her home now, and these were her people. This was where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to The Sun Trail!


	3. Survival Plan

Gray Wing heaved himself up the snow-covered slope toward a ridge that bit into the sky like snapping jaws. He stepped carefully. With the snow this thick, it would be easy for some to give way and for him to go sliding down the mountain. White flakes were falling onto his black hair and dark cloak, dappling him. He couldn’t feel his hands or feet, numb from the cold. His stomach was nearly concave, and it growled with hunger.

Just that summer he had been basking in the sun with his brother, Clear Sky, beside the pool of water outside their cave. Despite only being a few months before, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Gray Wing could hardly remember green leaves and sunshine.

He paused and gazed across the snowbound mountains, peaks stretching away into the distance. The heavy gray sky beyond promised more snow.

The air carried no signs of animals. Gray Wing walked on. Clear Sky appeared behind an outcrop of rock, his pale gray cloak hardly visible against the snow. It was contrasted by his black hair and tanned skin.

Upon spotting Gray Wing, he shook his head. “Not even footprints!” he called. “We should-”

A raucous cry from above cut him off. A shadow flashed over them. Looking up, Gray Wing spotted a hawk swooping low across the slope.

As the hawk passed, Clear Sky leaped high, stone-tipped spear at the ready. He managed to prod the bird and drag it from the sky. It let out another harsh cry as it landed in the snow, its wings beating furiously.

Clear Sky was quick to finish it off, stabbing his spear into the bird’s neck. It jerked once as blood spurted onto its feathers and staining the snow.

“Great catch!” Gray Wing praised.

Clear Sky shook his head. “No, no. It’s so scrawny. I guess we won’t have a decent meal until the snow clears.”

He sat down and started pulling at its feathers, plucking their meal. Gray Wing settled beside him, remembering the starving people back in the cave. “We should take this back to the others,” he said, knowing his younger brother planned to cook it right here. “They need their strength for hunting.”

“So do we,” Clear Sky mumbled, pulling at the hawk’s feathers.

“We’ll be fine.” Gray Wing put a hand over his brother’s, stilling Clear Sky’s movement.

“We’ll be able to catch something else.”

Clear Sky rolled his eyes, but stood up. “The great Gray Wing, so selfless and noble,” he grumbled. “Fine. Let’s go.”

He carried the hawk back down the slope and over the boulders of a narrow gully until they reached the pool where the waterfall roared.

Shouts of surprise greeted the brothers when they returned to the cave. Several ran to meet them, gathering around to gaze at the carcass as if it was the most amazing thing they’d ever seen.

“It’s huge!” Turtle Tail exclaimed, her green eyes shining.

Gray Wing rubbed the back of his neck, feeling how with embarrassment. “But it won’t feed everyone.”

Shattered Ice, a man with black hair, pushed his way to the front of the crowd. “Whose going out to hunt next?” he asked. “They should be the first to eat.”

Murmurs of agreement came from the assembly.

“But I’m hungry!” a small boy with black hair shouted. “Why can’t I have some? I could go out and hunt.”

It was Jagged Peak, Gray Wing and Clear Sky’s little brother. Their mother, Quiet Rain, gently pulled her son back toward the hollows where they slept. “You’re too young to hunt,” she murmured. “You need the adults to be strong so they can hunt for you.”

“This isn’t fair!” Jagged Peak cried as his mother started to drag him away.

Shattered Ice and Turtle Tail, along with a few others, lined up to help pluck the hawk and prepare it. Once the meat was tender enough to chew, they passed around the chunks of meat and each took one bite before passing it on. By the time they had finished, and filed out behind the waterfall, there was very little left.

Clear Sky shook his head and crossed his arms, irritated. “We should have eaten it ourselves.”

Gray Wing silently agreed with him. But he knew they’d done the right thing, despite how much it had hurt.

He glanced back to see Bright Stream walking up to Clear Sky. “Is it true that you caught that hawk?”

Clear Sky smirked, basking in the pretty girl’s admiration. “Yes, I did.”

“Wow,” Bright Stream breathed. “Good job, Clear Sky. You really our a good hunter.”

Gray Wing backed away, giving them some space as they talked.

“They look good together,” came a voice behind him. Gray Wing turned to see Silver Frost. “Perhaps we’ll be expecting a newborn this coming summer.”

Gray Wing nodded. Everyone knew how close his brother and Bright Stream had become.

He was expecting them to announce their unity any day now.

“More than one, maybe,” Silver Frost went on. “That Turtle Tail certainly is lovely.”

Hot embarrassment flooded Gray Wing, making his ears burn red. He didn’t know what to say, and was grateful to see Stonetell approaching. Though her steps were unsteady, experience shone in her green eyes.

“There’s still some hawk left,” Gray Wing heard her murmur to Snow Hare, who was sitting outside one of the sleeping hollows. “You should eat something.”

Snow Hare raised her head. “I’m leaving the food for the young ones,” she replied. “They need their strength if they are to hunt.”

Stoneteller nodded. “You have earned your right to eat, Snow Hare.”

“Perhaps the mountains have fed us for long enough.” Lion’s Roar spoke up from where he sat a few feet away.

Stoneteller gave him a swift glance.

“Have you eaten anything?”

Gray Wing’s attention was drawn away from the elders as his mother settled down beside him.

“I’ll eat before I go out again,” he replied.

Quiet Rain didn’t protest. “You’re brother did well catching that hawk,” she said.

“I know,” Gray Wing said. “He made an amazing leap to bring it down.”

Quiet Rain turned to look at her younger children, who were play sparring close by. “I hope that Jagged Peak and Fluttering Bird will be just as skillful as Clear Sky once they’re old enough to hunt.”

Jagged Peak sweeped his leg out, knocking his sister to the ground. Fluttering Bird let out a wail as she fell over, hitting her head on a rock. She curled up, hands on her head.

“You’re so silly!” Jagged Peak exclaimed.

Quiet Rain stood up to comfort her daughter, making sure the small girl was okay. At that moment Gray Wing realized how small and fragile Fluttering Bird looked. Her legs were thin and wobbly when she stood, and she was many heads smaller than Jagged Peak, who was just three years older than her. On the other hand, Jagged Peak was strong and well muscled.

The young boy abandoned his mother and sister to talk to Gray Wing. “Tell me about the hawk,” he demanded. “How did Clear Sky catch it? I bet I could catch one if I was allowed out of this stupid cave!”

Gray Wing couldn’t help but laugh. “You should have seen Clear Sky-”

A loud shout cut Gray Wing off. “Silence! Stoneteller will speak!” Shaded Moss announced. His cloak was colored black and white, and he was one of the strongest and most respected of the Tribe. He stood on a boulder at the far end of the cavern, head high and broad chest puffed out. Stoneteller stood beside him, looking even more fragile next to his powerful frame.

Gray Wing politely pushed his way to the front of the crowd that was gathering around the boulder.

“Maybe Stoneteller is going to appoint Shaded Moss as her replacement,” Silver Frost suggested.

“It’s time she appointed someone,” Snow Hare agreed. “She’s lived a hundred years. She won’t last much longer.”

Gray Wing sat down cross-legged beside Clear Sky and Bright Stream. Stoneteller let her gaze travel over her Tribe until the murmuring died away into silence.

“I am grateful to all of you for working so hard in these cold times,” she began, her voice so faint it mixed with the waterfall and nearly drowned. “I am proud to be your Healer, but I have to accept that there are things even I cannot fix. Lack of space and lack of food are beyond my control.”

“That’s not your fault!” Silver Frost called.

Stoneteller nodded in acknowledgement. “Our home cannot support us all,” she continued. “But there is another place, full of sunlight and warmth and food all year round. I have seen it in my dreams.”

The cave was full of silence, only dimmed by the crash of the waterfall. Gray Wing didn’t understand. What was this about dreams? He’d once dreamed of catching an eagle and eating an entire thing himself, but when he’d woken up he’d still been hungry.

“I believe that this other place is waiting for those of you who are brave enough to make the journey,” Stoneteller went on. “Shaded Moss will lead you there.”

She glanced around her Tribe, then hopped down from the boulder and vanished into the tunnel at the back of the cave.

Shaded Moss stepped forward.

“I was born here, just like all of you,” he began. “I thought I’d die here, too. But Stoneteller believes some of us must leave to find the place in her dream. I will lead you there, and I will do my best to keep you safe.”

Dappled Pelt’s brown eyes shone. “I’ll go!”

“So will I!” Tall Shadow added.

“Are you insane?” Twisted Branch, a scrawny man with brown hair, stared at the two women. “You don’t even know where you’re going!”

Gray Wing remained silent, but mentally agreed with Twisted Branch. This mountain was his home. He knew every rock, every bush, every stream. His heart would tear in two if he had to leave.

He turned to Clear Sky, and was surprised to see excitement in his brother’s eyes. “You don’t believe this, do you?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Clear Sky demanded. “This is perfect! Finally, a place with warmth and food. It will be an adventure!” He called out to Shaded Moss. “I’ll go!” Glancing at Bright Stream, he added, “You’ll come too, right?”

Bright Stream leaned her head on his shoulder. “I don’t know.”

Jagged Peak wormed his way between his older brothers, closely followed by Fluttering Bird. “I want to go!”

“Me, too!” Fluttering Bird squeaked.

Quiet Rain pulled them back. “Absolutely not! You’re staying right here.”

“You could come with us,” Jagged Peak suggested.

Quiet Rain shook her head. “This is my home,” she said. “We’ve survived this long, we can go longer. When summer comes, we’ll eat just fine.”

Gray Wing nodded in agreement.

Shaded Moss’s powerful voice rose up again. “Nothing should be decided yet,” he announced. “Give this some thought, all of you. I will give you until the next full moon to-”

He broke off as the hunting party made their way inside the cave. No one was carrying game.

“We’re sorry,” Shattered Ice said. “The snow is falling again, and there’s-”

“We’re leaving!” someone shouted from the crowd.

The hunting party went still, glancing at one another. They listened as their Tribemates explained what Stoneteller had said.

Turtle Tail walked up to Gray Wing’s shoulder. “Isn’t this great?” she asked. “A warm place, where there’s plenty to eat. Are you going, Gray Wing?”

“I am,” Clear Sky said. “And so is Bright Stream. It’ll be a hard journey, but worth it all the same.”

Bright Stream gave him an uncertain look, but didn’t let him see.

“This is wonderful!” Turtle Tail cheered. “How about it, Gray Wing?”

Gray Wing couldn’t give her the answer she wanted. He looked around the cave at these people he’d known all his life, the people who had helped raised him and who he’d hunted for. He couldn’t imagine abandoning any one of them for a place that many only exist in Stoneteller’s dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of me keeping times and stuff accurate, let's say this is about the 1440s. Mid 1440s I'd suppose. Yeh.


	4. Final Decisions

Gray Wing woke with a groan, a sharp pain in his stomach. It growled with hunger, and seemed to be growing stronger ever since Stoneteller’s announcement a few days ago. The cavern hadn’t stopped buzzing with discussion.

Gray Wing could hear chatter from outside his sleeping hollow.

“What do you think we’ll hunt once we get there?” Dappled Pelt said. “Maybe they’ll be different kinds of birds. Or those...deer the elders talk about in their stories.”

“We’ll have to be careful,” Cloud Spots said, sounding thoughtful. “If we eat too much, we’ll get too fat to hunt.”

Snow Hare laughed. “Some meat on our bones would be no problem at all!”

Gray Wing crawled out of his hollow to see the three sitting close together, along with Tall Shadow. “I wonder if we’ll need to learn new hunting techniques,” she said.

“Well, you’ve always been good at creeping around,” Snow Hare teased. “You could sneak up on anything.”

“And I just might.”

Pulling himself the rest of the way out of the sleeping hollow, Gray Wing pulled scraps of moss and feathers from his hair and cloak. He needed to hunt.

Sunlight slanted into the cave, making the waterfall sparkle. The sky was clear blue as he emerged from the path.

Continuing along the snowy ledge, he heard voices from above.

“You have to come with me.”

He spotted Clear Sky and bright Stream at the top of the cliff.

“It’ll be great,” Clear Sky went on. “We could explore new places together.”

Bright Stream turned away, arms wrapped around herself. “I just don’t know. This is my home. And we’ve survived so far. I bet future generations can, too.”

“Surviving isn’t the same as living,” Clear Sky said, wrapping an arm around Bright Stream’s shoulders. “I want to go, but it’s not the same without you.”

Bright Stream shook her head. “I’ve still got a few days to decide.”

She slid down the rocks with Clear Sky staring after her.

Gray Wing stepped back into the shadows for a moment before emerging again, acting as if he’d just arrived and hadn’t heard their conversation. He would not let Clear Sky rope him into as he knew his younger brother would.

“Can I hunt with you?” Bright Stream asked as she hopped down onto the ledge.

“Sure thing,” Gray Wing said, heading for the ridge. Bright Stream followed him. As they drew closer to the summit, icy wind blasted their faces and scoured the snow from the rocks, leaving them bare and gray. Dark clouds gathered on the horizon, promising more snow.

Gray Wing spotted three figures farther down the valley. They were too far away for him to recognize, but he figured it must be the hunting party, as they pursed a hawk flying low over the slopes.

“Gray Wing, what do you think about Stoneteller’s dream?” Bright Stream asked.

Gray Wing hesitated. “I don’t know,” he confessed. “I trust Stoneteller, but how could she think a silly dream is the answer to our problems? I’ve never had a dream about a far away place with sunshine and food. And I’ve never heard of anyone else having one either.”

“Maybe it’s a dream only Stonteller can have,” Bright Stream suggested. “I love living in the mountains, despite the cold and hunger, and I always imagined raising my children here. But I also always imagined their father would be Clear Sky.” She turned away, shaking her head. “Forget I said that! And don’t tell Clear Sky.”

“Tell Clear Sky what?”

Bright Stream smiled at him.

Gray Wing wished he could share her amusement. But he felt tore in half. He and Clear Sky had always done everything together. Now he was leaving while Gray Wing stayed behind with the rest of their family.

A flicker of moment caught his eye, and he spotted a hare. Spinning around, he raced across the slope after his game, raising his spear. Its white pelt hid it against the snow, but it stood out clearly as it scampered over the rocks of the windblown ridge.

Bright Stream joined the chase, but Gray Wing was faster, relishing the wind in his hair.

He finally skidded to a halt and flung the spear as hard as he could The hare’s squeal of panic was cut off as the carved rock stuck in its float.

“Great catch!” Bright Stream praised as Gray Wing retrieved his catch. “You’re fast!”

“It’s fat enough to feed a good portion of us,” Gray Wing said, taking the hare off his spear. There was plenty of flesh on its bones.

They began their walk home.

“You’re going to stay, aren’t you?” Bright Stream asked, green eyes trained on him.

Gray Wing took a deep breath. “Yes.”

When the waterfall came into sight, he spotted a group coming up the slope toward them. Shaded Moss was in the lead, with Clear Sky at his shoulder. Tall Shadow, Dappled Pelt and Rainswept Flower followed. Turtle Tail was at the rear.

“You caught a hare!” Clear Sky said.

Gray Wing nodded. “We’re taking it back. What are you all doing?”

“Climbing up the ridge,” Clear Sky explained. “We’re looking for the best route down the mountain toward the sunrise.”

“Will you join us?” Turtle Tail asked.

Gray Wing shook his head. “We’re tired from hunting. Maybe later.” He knew he was staying in the cave, but didn’t want the others to know yet. He wasn’t ready to face Clear Sky and Turtle Tail’s disappointment.

Entering the cave, Gray Wing knew how restless the Tribe was. They gathered in little groups around the cavern, talking in hushed voices. Some paced back and forth on the ledges, anxiety fueling their legs. Stoneteller was no where in sight.

“Are they really going to leave?” Stone Song muttered to his wife, Hollow Tree.

“I guess so,” Hollow Tree responded. “But they must be hollow-brained. No one knows what’s out there, or if this sunny place even exists.”

Gray Wing agreed. He wished Stoneteller had never spoken of her vision. How could she tear her tribe apart like this?

“I wanna go!” Jagged Peak was heading for the cave entrance, but Quiet Rain stepped in front of him.

“You are too little to leave the cave,” his mother said.

“It’s not fair!”

“Come on, Jagged Peak.” Snow Hare walked up. “Let’s place a game. See if you can catch this stone.” She picked up a small flat stone and flicked it towards the ground, sending it skimming across the floor of the cave.

Jagged Peak hared after it, laughing.

“Thanks, Snow Hare,” Quiet Rain murmured.

“You’re welcome,” the elder responded.

Gray Wing carried the hare to his mother. “Do you want some?” he asked.

Quiet Rain smiled with gratitude. “Fine catch,” she said. “I’ll take some to Fluttering Bird. She could hardly get out of bed this morning. But I’m sure she’ll feel better once she eats.”  
Gray Wing followed his mother to the sleeping hollow where Fluttering Bird lay.

“Are you going with Shaded Moss?” Quiet Rain asked as they sat down and prepared to start a fire. “I know Clear Sky is going…”

“I’m not,” Gray Wing told her. “I’m staying right here. This is my home, and someone needs to stay around to hunt for those of you who can’t.”

Quiet Rain sighed in what seemed to be relief. “I’m proud of you,” she murmured. For a few moments, Gray Wing felt comforted and secure, as if he was a child again, sleeping in his mother’s arms.

Quiet Rain climbed into the sleeping hollow, gently prodding Fluttering Bird’s shoulder. “Wake up, my dear,” she said. “It’s time to eat.”

Fluttering Bird didn’t move. Her little chest rose and fell slowly.

“Fluttering Bird?” Quiet Rain prodded her again, harder, then put her hand on Fluttering Bird’s shoulder and shook her tiny body. The little girl didn’t wake. “Gray Wing, go find Stoneteller,” his mother ordered, panic in her tone.

Gray Wing rushed off to plunge down the tunnel that led into the Cavern of the Pointed Stones. He’d only ever been there once, and slowed once through the entrance.

Narrow beams of sunlight slanted through the hole in the roof, illuminating the columns of stone that reached up from the bare floor. Dripping water echoed through the cavern, although the source was unidentifiable.

Gray Wing spotted Stoneteller sitting in the shadows, eyes closed as she leaned her back on the wall.

She opened her eyes as he drew near. “Is something wrong, Gray Wing?” she asked.

“Fluttering Bird won’t wake up,” he explained, eyes wide and heart beating against his chest.

Stoneteller rose to stand. She turned to a crack in the rock, and took out a few shriveled leaves. Her stores were small, and they wouldn’t have any useful herbs until the snow melted and spring brought new life.

He followed Stoneteller back to Fluttering Bird. Quiet Rain sat beside the small girl. Stoneteller bent over the tiny girl and put one hand on her chest, feeling her breathing and heartbeat. She took a small pot carved from stone and another sharp stone, crushing the leaves up. With two fingers, Stoneteller pried open Fluttering Bird’s mouth and pushed the pulp against her tongue. “Come on, little one,” she murmured. “Swallow.”

Fluttering Bird didn’t move, and she’d yet to open her eyes.

Stoneteller looked up at Quiet Rain. “She is no longer with us.”

Quiet Rain laid down beside Fluttering Bird, taking her daughter’s tiny frame into her arms and holding it close. “This is all my fault,” she said.

Gray Wing’s heart swelled with grief. He sat down beside his mother. “This isn’t your fault.”  
“I should have-”

“Hush, Quiet Rain,” Stoneteller interrupted. “Fluttering Bird’s spirit might still linger. Don’t let her go into the next world with your anger and fear.”

Quiet Rain’s chest heaved with the effort of keeping down her grief. She crawled deeper into the sleeping hollow, Fluttering Bird in her arms. “I love you, my daughter. I will never forget you.”

Misery swept over Gray Wing. His sister’s chest rose no more. “Good-bye, Fluttering Bird,” he whispered.

Stoneteller let her head fall. “I am sorry I couldn’t help.” She turned back to her tunnel.

“Do you want me to bury Fluttering Bird?” Gray Wing asked.

Quiet Rain gripped her daughter’s body as if he might try to take her away. “Not yet, not while she’s still warm,” she replied. “Please, just find Jagged Peak.”

Gray Wing glanced around and spotted Jagged Peak at the far side of the cave, playing with the older children, Falling Feather and Jackdaw’s Cry. He called to his brother and beckoned with his hand.

“What is it?” Jagged Peak asked, looking up.

“Mother wants you,” Gray Wing replied. 

Jagged Peak separated from his friends and walked across the cavern to their sleeping hollow. Quiet Rain spoke softly to Jagged Peak. He stared at her for a moment, then open his mouth in a wail of terror.

Quiet Rain quickly pulled him into her arms, against her chest. Pain stabbed through Gray Wing’s heart, and he felt his eyes growing moist.

Voices sounded from the cave entrance. Shaded Moss was returning with Clear Sky and the others.

“It was great!” Clear Sky said, dusting snow from his hair. “We found the perfect path.”

“It runs along the side of the valley,” Shaded Moss said. “It leads through a gap that should take us straight out of the mountains. The only problem is a river we’ll need to cross, but as long as we’re careful it’ll be easy.”

“It’s the quickest route down the mountain,” Turtle Tail said.

“Seems to be,” Shaded Moss agreed. “With any luck, the snow will let up for us to travel without a problem.”

A crowd had formed to question the party. Gray Wing pushed through to tap Clear Sky’s shoulder.

Clear Sky glanced at him, then spotted Quiet Rain in the sleeping hollow. Tears were streaming down her face by now.

“Is something wrong?”

“Fluttering Bird is dead,” Gray Wing said.

Clear Sky took in a sharp intake of breath, then rushed across the cave to his mother.

“Fluttering Bird!” he called, as if the dead girl could hear him. He skidded to a halt, falling to his knees beside his mother. “Fluttering Bird, we’ll miss you so much!” He looked down at his mother. “This will never happen again in our new home. If you travel with us, I’ll protect and hunt for you and Jagged Peak. Please, mother. You have to come now.”

Quiet Rain shook her head. “Fluttering Bird will be buried here. I could never leave.”

Rising from the sleeping hollow, she allowed Gray Wing to take Fluttering Bird into his arms, one hand on her back and the other around her legs, cradling her fragile body. She was cold now, and growing colder. As he carried her towards the cave entrance, the others formed a respectful line.

His mother and brothers followed as he took Fluttering Bird along the narrow path of the ledge. Drops of water landed on his skin, and made Fluttering Bird feel heavier.

They made their way to a plateau above the cave and set Fluttering Bird down beside the river. Gray Wing and Clear Sky cleared away a few stones. Their hands went numb as they dug up the frozen soil to make a shallow hole. Quiet Rain took her daughter’s body and laid it inside. She ran her hand through her brown hair one last time, then stepped back while her sons covered the body with earth. Finally, Gray Wing marked the grave with a large, frost covered stone. The family then stood back with their heads bowed in grief.

Jagged Peak was the first to turn away, looking around in amazement at the mountains that stretched off on all sides.

“Have you been to all those peaks?” he asked his older brother, quiet enough so his mother wouldn’t hear.

“Not all of them,” Clear Sky answered back. He pointed with his thumb. “There’s the gap we’ll be traveling through.”

“I wish I was coming, too.”

Gray Wing shot them both a look to be quiet. How could they talk about leaving at such a time? Had they no respect for their dead sister?

“Hush.” Quiet Rain must have heard them. She put a hand on Jagged Peak’s back. “You’ve been out long enough. Back to the cave with you.”

“I don’t wanna go back inside!” Jagged Peak protested. “There’s too much to see.”

“You can explore another day,” Clear Sky said, nudging his little brother. “These mountains never move. But first you better prove you can climb down the rocks.”

Jagged Peak followed his brother down the slope.

Gray Wing stood at the cliff’s edge, gazing out at the mountains. How could his home had taken his sister away? How could the mountains have let Fluttering Bird starve?

Quiet Rain came to stand beside him. “This is a cruel place,” she sighed. “But it’s my home, all the same.”

“I won’t let this happen again,” Gray Wing said. “I’ll find better ways of hunting. I’ll-”

“You have to leave,” Quiet Rain interrupted. “Jagged Peak is too small for the journey, but you and Clear Sky must find a better place to live if the next generation is to survive. I won’t watch my grandchildren die as well.”

Gray Wing stared at her. “But I thought you wanted me to stay.”

Quiet Rain didn’t look at him. “I thought it would be better to keep you here with me. But that was a selfish thought. I love you too much to hold you back.” Finally, she turned to him, blue eyes hard with sorrow and determination. “You must go, Gray Wing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluttering Bird was only four. Rest in Peace, sweet summer child.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn light filtered through the waterfall, through the outer walls of the cave were still covered in shadows. Gray Wing crawled out of his sleeping hollow and spotted Shaded Moss sitting with Clear Sky and a few others who wanted to leave. The group was getting larger.

Heads turned as Gray Wing came towards them.

“Finally changed your mind, big brother?” Clear Sky asked.

Gray Wing looked away. “I’m still thinking about it,” he responded.

Turtle Tail came closer. “I’d be so happy if you came with us,” she said, her eyes shining.

“It won’t be long now before we set out for the sun,” Shaded Moss said, his gaze traveling over each of his followers. “All of you should get some rest and eat as much as you can.”

“I won’t lie around and let the others hunt for me,” Dappled Pelt objected. 

Shaded Moss rolled his eyes. “It’s only for a few days,” he pointed out. “Once we leave, the others will have plenty of food for themselves.”

Suddenly, there was a scream on the other side of the cave. Gray Wing looked up to see Dewy Leaf standing in front of Moon Shadow, her hands balled into fists.

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” she demanded. “I’m going to have your baby! You promised to stay and raise it with me!”

“Here comes trouble,” Turtle Tail murmured.

Moon Shadow took a step back. “We both know there isn’t enough food to go around. Our child will be better off if there’s less mouths to feed.”

Dewy Leaf gritted her teeth in fury, but her eyes betrayed sorrow. “And who’s going to hunt for me while I care for the baby?”

All attention had turned to the squabbling couple.

“She’s got a point,” Twisted Branch said. “Those with responsibilities should stay here.”

“Are you calling us irresponsible for leaving?” Tall Shadow snapped.

Shattered Ice stood at her side, green eyes narrowed. “We’re going off into unknown, possibly danger territory, trying to make better lives for the future generation, and you dare to call us irresponsible?”

“I guess we are!” Sharp Hail thrust himself into the argument.

“Enough!”

The voice came from the back of the cave. It wasn’t loud, but held so much authority it demanded silence. 

Stoneteller limped into the center of the cave. “I can’t bear to see you fight,” she said. “My vision promises sanctuary for those who will search for it, but I know nothing of the journey ahead or if splitting up our tribe will even work.” She shook her head. “Perhaps we should forget I ever said anything…”

Lion’s Roar came to stand by her side. “Don’t lose faith for what you saw,” he said to her, then turned to address the tribe. “My mother used to tell me stories of the lake the last generation lived at. She said when it was time to leave, they all held a vote to decide their fate. We should hold a vote now. If the majority vote says to stay here, Shaded Moss and his group will do so. How about it, Stoneteller?”

The elderly woman thought for a moment, then turned to Shaded Moss. “Would you accept the result of the vote?” she asked.

Shaded Moss nodded.

Stoneteller glanced around at the others. “Gray Wing, Bright Stream, please collect as many stones as there are people.”

“Even me?” Jagged Peak squeaked.

“Yes,” Stoneteller said gently. “Everyone, even the youngest, will have a voice here. You are the future of this tribe, little one, and I believe it is fair you have a say in it.”

Gray Wing headed out of the cave with Bright Stream. They found a scatter of small stones near the waterfall, and gathered up one for every tribe member.

“My mother wants me to leave,” he told Bright Stream.

Bright Stream’s eyes widened. “I thought she wanted you and Clear Sky to stay.”

Gray Wing shook his head. “Not after what happened to Fluttering Bird. She thinks we’ll have a better chance of survival at the place Stoneteller has talked about.”

“Well, are you going to leave?” Bright Stream asked.

“I don’t know.” Gray Wing sighed, shoulders drooping in expiration. “I know how vulnerable and terrible it can be in the mountains- Fluttering Bird demonstrated that perfectly. But isn’t it cowardly to run away? Shouldn’t we try to fight for our home, even if we’re fighting against it.”

“No one thinks the leaving party are cowards, Gray Wing,” Bright Stream said.

Once they’d gotten enough stones, they carried them back to the cave. They dropped the stones at Stoneteller’s feet.

“Everyone take a stone,” Stoneteller said. “Place yours near the waterfall if you think those who wish to leave should do so. Place yours near my cavern if you think we should stay together. Shaded Moss, you go first.”

Shaded Moss stepped forward and nodded to Stoneteller with deep respect. “I trust you with my life,” he said. “If you know of a better place to live, I know I can find it.”

Taking a stone in his hand, he carried it to the waterfall side of the cave and laid it down on a jutting boulder.

The rest of the tribe lined up to take their own turns.

Lion’s Roar went next, setting his pebble by the waterfall. “My old bones won’t carry me on the journey,” he rasped. “But you youngsters had better take your opportunity now before you end up withered like me.”

Snow Hare and Misty Water followed, both setting their pebbles by Stoneteller’s cave. Clear Sky came next, along with Dappled Pelt and Turtle Tail, all of whom took their stones to the waterfall. Jagged Peak set his down right beside Clear Sky’s.

Quiet Rain shook her head. “This doesn’t mean you get to go, my young son, but your older brothers will have their chance.” She set her stone down beside her sons’.

Jagged Peak’s eyes sparkled.

Bright Stream was next. Without hesitation she placed her stone by the waterfall.

Clear Sky stared at her affectionately. “Thank you,” he whispered as she came to stand beside him.

“I did it for our future children,” she responded.

It was Gray Wing’s turn now. He felt like his stomach was full of rocks. This was it. He had to decide now.

Looking around, he saw how the clothes hung from his fellow tribe members like flags on a pole. Ribs jutted from skin underneath. Their eyes were dull and their shoulders slumped in misery. At last he met his mother’s gaze, and saw them full of pleading. She wanted them to go. She wanted him to go.

But what about her safety? What about Jagged Peak and everyone else who would stay behind? What if all the strong hunters left?

When Gray Wing picked up his stone, it was like holding the entire mountain. But he remained steady as he carried it to the inner wall and set it down.

Gray Wing didn’t look up at his mother. He couldn’t bare to see the sorrow. He didn’t look at Clear Sky either, and positioned himself away from his younger brother.

Moon Shadow marched determinedly over to the waterfall.  
“  
This child will never know its father’s name!” Dewy Leaf growled.

Moon Shadow ignored her.

Dewy Leaf picked up her own stone and carried it to the inner wall.

The rest of the tribe voted in silence. When the last stone had dropped, Stoneteller counted up the votes. Gray Wing chewed his lip. Although it was farther away, the pile by the waterfall seemed to be bigger.

Stoneteller limped back to the center of the cave. “There are nine votes for staying and seventeen for leaving.”

A murmur passed through the crowd like a breeze. They exchanged glances of apprehension. Gray Wing could only blink in surprise. He hadn’t expected such a dynamic difference.

“Good luck to those who choose to leave,” Stoneteller continued. “We will always remember you.”

The cave remained sober.

“Let’s go scouting again,” Shaded Moss said. “It’s time to make the final preparations.”

He led the way to the cave entrance, and everyone who planned to go with him followed.

Gray Wing felt awkward watching Clear Sky and the others disappear, misted by the waterfall.

Quiet Rain appeared beside him. “I told you to leave,” she murmured. “You need to consider your future.”

“I did,” Gray Wing said. He headed out of the cave and took the ridge path. Maybe some food would cut through the thick aura of the cavern.

He spotted Shaded Moss and his followers at the top of the ridge. Shaded Moss seemed to be explaining something as he pointed into the distance, while Tall Shadow and Cloud Spots gave him suggestions and comments. Gray Wing knew they were making plans to leave.

He turned in the opposite direction and walked quickly down into the valley, hoping to find a hare. From the corner of his eye he glimpsed a flicker of movement and turned toward it.

There was a small creature scampering rapidly over the icy snow. Before Gray Wing could even move, it slipped through a narrow gap between two boulders. Gray Wing stepped towards it and knelt down, trying to figure out if he could drive it back out.

He sighed. Living in these mountains was hard, but why did that mean his companions had to leave?

Footsteps crunched behind him, and he whirled around. He blinked in astonishment up at Stoneteller, then stood up and dusted the snow from his pants.

“Stoneteller? What are you doing out here?” He’d hardly ever saw her wander outside of her cavern, let along leave the cave.

Stoneteller fell in beside him, clambering awkwardly in the snow. “I need some fresh air.” She turned and sat down on a nearby boulder.

Gray Wing sat down beside her. “Stoneteller, are you sure there’s a better place beyond the sunrise?”

Stoneteller turned her green gaze on him. “I feel more certain now than ever before,” she assured him. “It’s sad to watch so many go, but I believe they will find happiness elsewhere.”

“Why did you leave the lake?” Gray Wing asked. “And why did you come to a place like this?”

“We left for the best of reasons,” Stoneteller replied. “And we came here in the dead of summer. It was a beautiful place. You’ve lived enough years to know that. Even in the winter, it offered us shelter. We thought it would be the perfect home. And I had the honor of leading our tribe to this new land.”

Gray Wing pitied the aged woman. Stoneteller had given her whole life to service her people. She’d never had the chance to have a husband or family of her own.

“If things could be different for you, would you want them to be?” he asked.

Stoneteller shook her head. “The tribe is my family. I found love once, and once was enough. I’ve lived a long, fulfilled life, and I wouldn’t want a single moment to change, even the bad ones. You must trust what you believe is right.”

Gray Wing was silent for a moment before replying. “I believe the right thing for me to do is stay here.”

Stoneteller nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the actual book, its mentioned that the piles looked to be the same size and it was nearly a tie but???? when I was looking through characters I was "literally almost everyone wants to leave how did that happen" and changed it so yeah.
> 
> For those interested, the ones who voted to stay were Snow Hare, Misty Water, Gray Wing, Dewy Leaf, Twisted Branch, Stone Song, Hollow Tree, Sharp Hail and Silver Frost.


	6. Chapter 6

Gray Wing stood on top of the rocks in the pale dawn light, dark gray cloak flapping in the wind. Everyone in the tribe was gathered around Stoneteller, who stood on a boulder in front of the waterfall.

“Good-bye,” Clear Sky murmured to Gray Wing and Quiet Rain, before kneeling to take Jagged Peak into a hug. “Good luck up here. Maybe one day I’ll come back and visit.”

Gray Wing exchanged a glance with Quiet Rain, and they both agreed that wouldn’t happen.

Neither of them voiced this.

“Travel safely,” Quiet Rain said to her son.

“I wanna go with you,” Jagged Peak broke in.

Quiet Rain put a hand on his head, silencing the young boy.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Clear Sky asked Gray Wing.

“I’m sorry, Clear Sky, but you’ll have to do this without me,” Gray Wing said. The two brothers took each other into an embrace and held it for a long while. “My place is here, with mother and Jagged Peak.”

“At least someone’s here to take care of them,” Clear Sky told him.

The two separated and Clear Sky went over to stand beside Bright Stream. She held her head high, but Gray Wing could see how uncertain she was about this.

“Tonight is the full moon,” Stoneteller spoke up. “It is time for you to leave. Shaded Moss, is there anything you want to say before you go?”

The sturdy man climbed onto the boulder beside her and looked down at the assembly. “We trust the Teller of the Pointed Stones to know where our future lies,” he began. “We will follow the path down the mountain to the rising sun, and in our hearts we carry all of you.”

“We will all miss you,” Misty Water muttered.

Shaded Moss nodded to the elder. “I wish you all the best of luck.”

Stoneteller stepped forward again. “Thank you, Shaded Moss. We will always remember you, and pass your memories through our stories.” She took a breath, and focused on the group that would be leaving the mountains soon. She had been there when every single once of them had been born. She had watched these people grow up. They were her children. “You’ll meet strange creatures and people on your journey. Beware the settlers who come in large mass and damage the land. They will bring with them large beasts that will catch you under their hooves, and smaller creatures that bark and bite.”

Turtle Tail’s eyes were wide. “Those are real?”

“Yes,” Stoneteller said. “But they will not harm you if you stay out of their way. Be vigilant for other creatures, such as the wolves and bears. No matter what, stay out of their territory. It will be best for all parties involved if those already in the new home are left alone. I have taught Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots in the ways of herbs, so if you do run into trouble, they will be able to help.”

“You can count on us!” Cloud Spots called.

“Be safe. Do not rush into a situation you don’t understand. Take no risks. Don’t-”

Shaded Moss put a hand on Stoneteller’s shoulder to silence her. “We’ll be fine, Stoneteller. Trust us.”

Stoneteller sighed. She slid carefully down from the boulder and went to embrace each leaving tribes member in turn. “Find a new home that will put you all at an advantage. Tall Shadow, your gift for stalking and guile. Clear Sky, your ability to take down birds from the sky. Turtle Tail, your speed and sharp eyes. Rainswept Flower, your tracking skills. I am sure all of your potential will be unleashed in your new home.”

Shaded Moss waved for his followers to join him and headed toward the pool at the bottom of the waterfall.

“Good-bye!” Gray Wing called. “Stay safe!”

“Good riddance!” Dewy Leaf shouted. “Cowards!”

“Afraid of a bit of food shortage?” Twisted Branch agreed with a sneer. “We don’t need them.”

Gray Wing stood beside Quiet Rain and watched the groups departure. Finally, they turned down the mountainside and disappeared out of sight.

The remaining tribe stood in silence, exchanging glances. The tribe seemed so small now, with so few remaining. Gray Wing realized the number of elders and children far outnumbered the amount of able men. He shivered with apprehension.

“We should hunt,” Gray Wing said. “Stone Song, Twisted Branch, Dewy Leaf, will you come with me?”

“Excuse me?” Dewy Leaf growled. “Have you forgotten I’m pregnant?”

Gray Wing bit back a retort. “We’re the strongest and most abled in the tribe now,” he explained. “It’s up to us to hunt for everyone now.”

Twisted Branch nodded, brown eyes burning with determination.

“You’re not Stoneteller. You don’t give me orders,” Dewy Leaf muttered. She paused for a moment, then shrugged. “But the tribe does need fed.”

Stoneteller led the rest of the tribe down into the cave, but Sharp Hail and Silver Frost stayed behind. “We’ll join you,” Silver Frost said. “We might not be as young as you lot, but our wits are sharp and legs strong.”

“Thank you,” Gray Wing responded. “We need as many hunters as we can.”

Leaving the others to their own devices, Gray Wing trekked along the edge of the cliff, moving away from the river. The mountains were quiet now. Gray Wing paused ever so often, listening not for animals, but the footsteps and voices of people. He scanned the mountains, hoping to catch a last glimpse of his brother and the other travelers. But they had vanished.

He’d never see them again.

A shadow passed overhead, and Gray Wing looked up to see a young hawk skimming the surface of the snow, looking for prey. As it flapped to gain height again, Gray Wing readied his spear to throw just as Clear Sky always did.

It hit one wing, and the hawk fell to the ground with a screech. It flapped and rolled in the snow. Gray Wing was on it in a second. Quickly, he removed the spear from its wing and stabbed into its neck.

The hawk went limp. Puffing, Gray Wing sat back and murmured a small apology.

“Sorry, hawk,” he said quietly. “I didn’t mean to cause you suffering before your death. Thank you for feeding my tribe.”

He picked the hawk up and plodded back to the cave, trailing dark feathers behind.

By the time he reached the waterfall, the rest of the hunting party had returned. Stone Song and Silver Frost had caught a snow hare. Meanwhile, Twisted Branch and Dewy Leaf dragged a mountain goat between them.

“We’ll eat well tonight,” Twisted Branch commented.

The others gathered around as the hunters dropped their prey by the fire pit. Lion’s Roar was already starting one with a stone and bundle of sticks. The cave seemed quiet and empty, the tribe cut in half now. Voices echoed strangely as they ate their meal.

“I’ll hunt tomorrow,” Quiet Rain promised.

“So will I,” Hollow Tree agreed.

“We should take turns,” Stone Song suggested.

Stoneteller nodded. “That’s a good idea. Stone Song, could you arrange it?”

Stone Song smiled at his healer’s praise. “Of course, Stoneteller.”

Gray Wing glanced around at his tribe. It had been only an hour since the travellers left, and yet they all looked fuller, with more determination and spirit.

This would work.

They would be just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

A finger prodded his side, waking Gray Wing up. He blinked blearily in the light. Stone Song was kneeling over him.

“Will you hunt with us?” he asked. “Quiet Rain, Hollow Tree and I are going out. I want to see if four hunters a day will be enough to sustain us.”

“Sure thing.”

The cave was bright today, the sun shining outside. It felt warmer as well. Had winter passes so soon?

Gray Wing made his way toward the entrance, but the swift pattering of footsteps and a shrill voice made him stop.

“Gray Wing! Wait for me!”

Gray Wing turned to see Jagged Peak skid to a halt behind him.

“I want to hunt with you!” the little boy said.

Gray Wing sighed. “You’re too young,” he replied. “Go play.”

“I don’t wanna play!” Jagged Peak protested. “The only fun thing to do in this dumb cave is throw pebbles, but mom says I’m not allowed to. But I’m big now, and I should be allowed to hunt.”

Gray Wing looked his brother up and down, he realized he had a point. Jagged Peak was still very young, but big and strong enough that he wouldn’t get carried off by a hawk or eagle.

The tribe could always use more hunters.

“Jagged Peak,” Quiet Rain called, walking up to them. “Must you always pester your brother? He’s got responsibilities more important than playing with you.”

“He wants to learn to hunt,” Gray Wing explain.

His mother’s eyes flashed with fear. “But he’s so young.”

“He’s nearly as old as Clear Sky the first time you let him go hunting,” Gray Wing argued.

“I didn’t let Clear Sky do anything,” his mother shot back. “He snuck out on his own.”

“He caught a hawk.”

“It could have caught him!”

“And would you rather Jagged Peak sneak out and nearly get carried off by a hawk? At least he’d have me there to watch him.”

Quiet Rain opened her mouth to argue before considering. “Alright. But he must stay with you and do exactly as he’s told. Do you understand, Jagged Peak?”

Jagged Peak nodded vigorously. His eyes were bright with excitement. “Let’s go!”

Gray Wing held onto Jagged Peak’s wrist so he couldn’t scamper away. “First lesson, don’t go dashing off. Follow me, and keep quiet.”

Jagged Peak started to settle down as he followed Gray Wing out of the cave. Quiet Rain walked behind them. Stone Song and Hollow Tree had already left, and Gray Wing spotted them climbing a slope not too far off.

“I wish you good hunting,” Quiet Rain said. “Please be safe.” With that, she headed up the rocks toward the cliff.

Gray Wing knew how hard it must be for her to finally leave Jagged Peak. After poor Fluttering Bird’s death, and now Clear Sky’s departure, he and Gray Wing were all she had left. She’d protect her sons with all she had.

“Okay,” Gray Wing began. “The most important thing to remember is that we’re not the only hunters out here. And I don’t mean the rest of the tribe. If you don’t kill a bird with a quick strike, it will try to claw you. Mountain goats are dangerous on all sides, so sneaking up on one is useless. And never, ever forget about the cougars.

Jagged Peak’s eyes were wide. “Got it.”

At least he seemed to be taking his seriously.

“Now, we need to search for game. Running around is pointless. Anything on the ground you’ll scare into its burrow, and anything in the air will soar too high. Use your eyes and ears. But most importantly, try to feel your surroundings. If you focus enough, you may be able to feel a heartbeat or heat.”

Jagged Peak stood still, eyes closed as he tried to pick up the aura of another living thing. Then, he opened his eyes and gazed around the snowy slopes.

“Anything?” Gray Wing asked.

Jagged Peak shook his head, looking disappointed. “No.”

“Correct. There’s nothing around here,” Gray Wing told him. “Animals don’t wander this close to the cave. Let’s look somewhere else, but first you need to learn how to stalk. You need to get as close to your target as possible without it noticing you. How would you do that?”

Jagged Peak crouched low to the ground. “Keep down?” he suggested.

“Right. But be mindful of the snow. Keep your feet flat so you can disperse your weight better and you won’t sink in. Like this.”

Gray Wing lowered himself into position, crouching low. He crept forward slowly, one foot in front of the other, feeling for the best place to step. Jagged Peak followed, copying.

“Good,” Gray Wing said. “Now, animals have a better sense of smell then us. How would you make sure they don’t sense you like that?”

Jagged Peak thought for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“Think about the wind,” Gray Wing prompted.

“Wind…” Jagged Peak looked up at the sky, thinking deeply. “Oh! The wind carries scent, so I’ve got to make sure it’s blowing towards me and not the target.”

“Yes!” Gray Wing clapped with satisfaction. “You’ll make a great hunter. Now let’s see if you can find anything.”

He led the way up the slope, taking the ridge.

“This is a good place to find snow hares,” he told Jagged Peak. “Remember that their fur is white in the winter, so it’s hard to spot them in the snow. And they’re very fast, so you’ll need get as close as you can. It’s no use trying to chase one. They’ll outrun you, especially in the snow.”

As he spoke, Gray Wing realized Jagged Peak wasn’t listening, but instead staring into the distance.

“Hey!”

Jagged Peak snapped back to attention. “Sorry.” But after a few more steps, Jagged Peak as gazing around again.

Gray Wing stopped and crossed his arms, irritated. Before he could speak, he caught movement among the rocks. A snow hare was just barely visible between two boulders.

He nudged Jagged Peak, pointing towards it. “See if you can catch it,” he whispered, handing over his spear.

Jagged Peak’s eyes widened in excitement. Crouching down, he crept closer to his target.

Gray Wing stayed silence as the wind blew towards the hare.

Jagged Peak covered half the distance. Suddenly, the hare sat up, its long ears erect and nose twitching. Then it burst away from the boulders and fled across the slope.

Jagged Peak growled in frustration, then pushed into the snow and hurtled after it. Gray Wing followed quickly.

“Wait!”

The hare was big and strong, and was outpacing them fast. They’d lose it easily. Suddenly, a harsh cry sounded from the sky. A hawk plummeted down, talons outstretched. The hare squealed in terror and swerved to race back toward Jagged Pack.

The young boy skidded to a halt, surprised by the hare nearly knocking him over.

The hawk hadn’t given up. It dived again. Gray Wing’s heartbeat sped up.

If it couldn’t have the hare, it would settle for a small boy.

Gray Wing leaped forward just as the hawk bore down. He grabbed at its wing. With a screech, the bird mounted into the air again, climbing higher until it was barely visible in the sunlight.

Chest heaving, Gray Wing turned back to his brother. Jagged Peak was sitting on the ground, shaking. In front of him laid the motionless body of the hare, a spear piercing its heart.

“I got it!” Jagged Peak exclaimed. “I’m a hunter!”

“Perfect!” Gray Wing praised. “You did well. But you still have a lot to learn.”

Gray Wing carried the large hare back to the cave. The rest of the tribe gathering around, exclaiming in wonder when Gray Wing told them Jagged Peak had been the one to make the kill. He told them the hold story as they sat down to cook it.

“The animals of the mountains better watch out!” Lion’s Roar gave the young boy a friendly pat on his back.

“It’s your catch,” Gray Wing said.

Jagged Peak’s eyes gleamed as he took a slab of meat and bit into it hungrily.

The rest of tribe gathered around to eat. Meanwhile, Quiet Rain came back with a hawk in her arms.

“I suppose you did have good luck with hunting,” she remarked, dropping her own catch beside the fire pit.

“Jagged Peak caught it,” Gray Wing replied. Jagged Peak puffed out his chest, eyes glittering with pride.

Quiet Rain smiled brightly. “Wonderful!” she exclaimed. “Gray Wing, thank you for teaching him.”

Gray Wing settled down to eat his own meal, wondering what the travellers were doing. He wondered if they were enjoying a filling meal as well.

Whatever they were doing, he hoped they were safe.

“Can we go out again?” Jagged Peak asked once Gray Wing had finished eating.

Gray Wing glanced toward the cave entrance. The sun would be setting soon.

“Now now,” Quiet Rain responded. “It’s nearly time for bed. You can hunt again tomorrow.”

“But I’m not tired!” Jagged Peak protested, just a moment being yawning.

“Don’t argue with your mother,” Quiet Rain said briskly. She escorted Jagged Peak across the cavern to their sleeping hollow. Gray Wing followed, and settled down in his own. It felt empty without his brother there to share it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I go on, writing is getting less and less hard and time consuming as I get more used to the format. Should I start uploading every one day instead of every four or is the pace thus far fine?  
> Also, I might make a discord server.


	8. Chapter 8

Gray Wing woke to see pale dawn light filtering through the waterfall. He yawned and pulled himself from his sleeping hollow, only to see Quiet Rain pacing in front of her own. She looked worried, hands together over her mouth.

“Mother? Is something wrong?” he asked, standing up.

“Jagged Peak is missing,” his mother replied. “He must have gone out by himself.”

Gray Wing put a hand on his mother’s shoulder. “He couldn’t have gone far. I’ll find him.”

He scanned the slopes as he emerged from the waterfall. There wasn’t even a hint of movement.

“Jagged Peak!” he shouted. “Jagged Peak!”

Silence answered him.

He climbed up the rocks to the plateau, cursing his brother under his breath. Wind buffeted his cloak as he reached the top, looking around. He called out again, but there was no reply.

Troubled, Gray Wing returned to the cave seek out his mother, and found Quiet Rain waiting anxiously beside the waterfall. A small group had gathered around to comfort the fretting mother.

“I can’t find him,” Gray Wing said.

“An eagle must have taken him!” Quiet Rain cried. “Or he’s stuck in a snowdrift!”

Silver Frost ran her hand up and down Quiet Rain’s back. “Jagged Peak is strong,” she said. “And smart. He’ll keep himself safe.”

“Right,” Lion’s Roar agreed. “He’ll turn up soon. And maybe he’ll bring us some breakfast.”

“I wish I could believe you,” Quiet Rain murmured.

Gray Wing was worried too. “I’ll keep searching,” he promised. “Misty Water, you’re the best tracker in the tribe. Will you come with me?”

“No way!” Snow Hare pushed herself to the front of the crowd. “She’s too old, and she can hardly see. It’s too dangerous.”

“Please,” Gray Wing begged. “She’s the best chance we’ve got. I need to find Jagged Peak.”

Misty Water blinked at him, her milky blue eyes focusing. “I’ll come,” she responded.

Gray Wing led the way out of the cave, Misty Water following on stiff and shaky legs. As soon as they reached the end of the path, she suddenly grew alert, head held high. “He went this way,” she said, hauling herself awkwardly to the plateau.

Gray Wing followed slowly, letting her keep the lead. “That can’t be right,” he protested. “Jagged Peak was here when we said good bye to the others. It must be an old trail.”

Misty Water glared at him over her shoulder. “You think I can’t tell an stale aura trail from a fresh one?” she demanded. “This trail is layered over the other. Your youngsters, always thinking you know everything.”

Gray Wing went silent and followed the elderly woman as she dragged herself onto the plateau, then walked to the small heap of stones that marked Fluttering Bird’s grave.

“He came here today,” Misty Water said. “There’s a large pool of aura here, so he must have spent a lot of time here.” She clambered towards the waterfall. “Then he went this way.”

The old woman climbed over a clump of boulders.

Gray Wing blinked. “Are you sure?”

Misty Water sent him an icy glare. “You think I’m too old to recognize a trail?”

“No, no!” Gray Wing waved his hands defensively. “But that’s the way the travelers went.” As he spoke, the sun finally pierced the dark clouds on the horizon, casting a yellow beam up the side of the mountain. “He must be following them! He’s following the sun trail.”

Misty Water looked over the boulders. “Stupid boy,” she muttered. “He’ll be back when he gets hungry.”

Gray Wing didn’t think so. Jagged Peak was too stubborn to turn back if he’d already set out on the journey. And after catching that hare, he probably thought he could catch anything.

He took Misty Water’s hand and helped her down the rocks. Once back in the cave, they found Quiet Rain telling Stoneteller her tale for that morning. She whipped around as soon as Gray Wing entered the cave. “Did you find him?”

Gray Wing shook his head. “It looks like he went to say good-bye to Fluttering Bird before following the travelers out of the mountains.”

Quiet Rain gasped in horror. “No! He’ll get himself killed!”

Gray Wing put a hand on his mother’s shoulder. “Jagged Peak can look after himself-”

“No he can’t!” Quiet Rain wailed. “He’s too young. Gray Wing, please, you have to find him. You have to make sure he reaches the others safely.”

Gray Wing glanced at Stoneteller. The healer didn’t speak, but nodded with encouragement. Glancing around, he saw Twisted Branch and   
Dewy Leaf on their way out of the cave. They’d hunt for the tribe without fail.

He met his mother’s pleading gaze. “Alright.”

Relief flooded Quiet Rain’s eyes and she nodded. But just as Gray Wing had turned for the cave, Dewy Leaf and Twisted Branch returned, both caked with snow.

“There’s a blizzard,” Twisted Branch reported. “It’s not safe out there.”

“Not that there’d be any animals worth hunting for,” Dewy Leaf snorted. “Anything that doesn’t take shelter in the next few minutes will be blown clear off the mountain.”

Quiet Rain touched Gray Wing’s elbow. “You can’t leave in this weather,” she said, her voice sharp with anxiety.

“I can try-”

“No!” Quiet Rain ordered. “I won’t lose you, too.”

“Quiet Rain is right,” Stoneteller said. “Jagged Peak is smart enough to find shelter, as is Shaded Moss and his followers. There will be time to catch up.”


	9. Chapter 9

Gray Wing sat by the cave entrance all day, watching the snowflakes whirl like feathers against the gray sky. By the time the storm was over, the sun was setting behind the mountains. Sharp Hail and Hollow Tree went hunting, but Gray Wing knew it was to late now to look for Jagged Peak. Hopefully, his youngest brother would decide to sleep throughout the night instead of travelling further.

Quiet Rain had spent the day inside her sleeping hollow, deep in the shadows. Gray Wing could tell she was just barely holding back from crying.

“It’s not fair for you to lose all your children,” he murmured, settling into the hollow beside her.

“I don’t have a choice,” Quiet Rain sighed. “At least Fluttering Bird will stay close to me.”

Gray Wing leaned against his mother’s shoulder. The light filtering through the water fall slowly faded until they were left in darkness.

Footsteps sounded from outside, and Gray Wing peered out to see Hollow Tree and Sharp Gail returning. Hollow Tree carried a scrawny blackcap.

“Here, Gray Wing,” she held it out to him. “You need your strength if you’re going to find Jagged Peak.”

“I can’t,” Gray Wing protested. “No one has eaten yet today. The elders need it more than I do." 

Sharp Hail thrusted the bird towards Gray Wing. “This miserable thing will hardly fill a child, let alone the tribe.”

“You need anything you can take,” Stoneteller agreed from the shadows. “The tribe will understand.”

“Thank you,” Gray Wing said.

After it had been cooked, Gray Wing gulped down a few mouthfuls, then went back to his mother’s sleeping hollow.

It took him a long time to fall asleep. He could hear the waterfall drumming outside the cave, and wanted to hold on to it for as long as possible. This might be the last time he ever heard it.

Toward dawn he finally sank into a deep sleep, and woke to the sound of footsteps outside the hollow. Peering out, he saw Stoneteller heading toward the cave entrance. She sat down on a boulder and stared at the thundering water. Gray Wing crawled out to join her.

Stoneteller glanced up as Gray Wing sat down beside her. “I’m not sure I did the right thing by sending half the tribe away,” she admitted. “But the sun trail seemed to offer a better way of life.”

“None of us know what will happen now,” he said.

Stoneteller nodded. “The tribe will miss you, Gray Wing.”

“I never wanted to leave,” Gray Wing confessed. “But now I have to. I promised I’d find Jagged Peak and make sure he got to the others.”

Light filtered through the waterfall and Gray Wing could hear the others stirring. One by one they gathered around him and Stoneteller.

“Remember to watch your steps,” Lion’s Roar advised. “With all the fresh now, the mountain’s dangers will be hiding.”

Gray Wing wanted to retort that he wasn’t an absentminded child, but went back. This might be the last time he ever saw Lion’s Roar, and the elder just wanted to make sure he stayed safe.

“You’re very brave for setting off all on your own,” Stone Song said.

Hollow Tree nodded. “We’ll always remember you.”

Gray Wing didn’t feel brave. Now that the time to leave had really come, he felt sick with apprehension. But he had to find Jagged Peak.

He spotted Dewy Leaf. “Do you want to come?” he asked. “It’s your last chance to be with Moon Shadow.”

Dewy Leaf hesitated, glancing at her round belly that seemed to grow bigger every day. She shook her head. “This child belongs to the mountains,” she replied. “It will be better for them now. But when you see Moon Shadow, tell him I hope he finds happiness.”

“I will,” Gray Wing promised.

Misty Water limped to the front of the crowd. “Don’t forget, go over the boulders and around the side of the mountain.”

“I know.” Gray Wing nodded respectfully. “I can’t thank you enough for helping to find Jagged Peak’s trail.”

Misty Water nodded.

“I’ll come with you as far as river,” Quiet Rain said.

With a final farewell to the others, Gray wing led the way out of the cave. Quiet Rain followed him quietly. The dawn light was still gray and dim, the sky covered with clouds. Brightness gathered on the horizon, showing were the sun would soon rise.

Together, mother and son climbed the rocks onto the plateau, stopping at the rocks that marked Fluttering Bird’s grave.

Gray Wing sat down for one last goodbye to his sister. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I promise I’ll never forget you.”

After a few moments of silence, he stood up again and led Quiet Rain toward the boulders Jagged Peak had climbed over. They made their way along the ledge where Shaded Moss had led his followers.

Gray Wing had feared that the fresh snow would fill up their trail, but every so often he spotted a small dent in in the frosty ground where it hadn’t quite been covered yet. There were also smaller, more clear footprints layered on top.

“Jagged Peak must have come this way,” Quiet Rain said.

The trail led them around the flank of the mountain. Gray Wing shivered and turned to cast one last look at the waterfall.

The trail lead into a valley, and he heard the river roaring. He halted on the bank with Quiet Rain at his side, looking out across the fierce, tumbling torrent. A thin layer of ice stretched across it, dark water gurgling underneath.

“The ice will only take one of us across,” Quiet Rain said. “I can’t go any further.”

Though her tone was calm, Gray Wing recognized the grief in her eyes. He knew it must be hard for her to let go of her final child. He hugged her closely.

“I’ll find Jagged Peak,” he promised. “Clear Sky, too.”

Quiet Rain let out a long sigh, then pulled her. “Go quickly,” she said. “Before the sun melts the ice.”

With a final hug good-bye, Gray Wing stepped out onto the ice. He could feel how fragile it was, and debated whether to run across quickly or take it slow. If the ice broke, he’d be swept into the current and trapped beneath whatever ice remained. He placed one foot after the other, cautious, not looking back. He kept his gaze firmly on the safety of the far bank.

The ice creaked ominously under foot.

“Run!” he heard his mother scream.

Gray Wing rushed forward, taking huge steps as he sprinted for safety. He heard the ice giving way behind him, falling into the river. He threw himself onto the rocks just as the ice shattered and was washed away down the river. He dragged himself further from the torrent and whirled around.

Quiet Rain sat on the opposite bank, barely visible through the mist.

“I’m okay!” he shouted loudly.

He walked back and forth on the bank, trying to get a a better glimpse of his mother and hoping she could see him. The mist was getting thicker, finally able to rise from the river now that it was free of the ice.

“Good-bye!” he shouted, hoping Quiet Rain could hear. He could hardly bear the thought that she might think he had perished. “I won’t forget you!”

Finally he turned away from the river, wondering what to do next. The sun was hardly visible behind the clouds.

By the time the sun was high in the sky, Gray Wing needed to rest. His feet ached and his chest heaved with the effort of climbing over boulder after boulder. He’d never traveled so far before.

The breeze grew stiff, whirling into an icy wind. Gray Wing settled into a split boulder to wait for it to go down.

Familiar aura wrapped around him. Had the travellers taken shelter here as well? But Jagged Peak’s was not among them.

Gray Wing wondered if Jagged Peak had crossed the river, or if he’d wandered further into the valley for a safer path.

Determination filled his veins with hot blood. He forced himself into the wind again, wanting more than ever to find his brother.

He wrapped his cloak tightly around himself, which helped to keep out the cold. Peering into the valley, he pinpointed the trail the travellers must have taken. Were they close?

He couldn’t follow without looking for Jagged Peak first.

Gray Wing slid down the slope, checking between every boulder for the small boy. Once he reached the valley, the wind was blocked. The ground in front of him was riddled with streams and boulders. A few small trees and bushes poked through the snow. Feeling hungry, Gray Wing stayed alert for any signs of life, being that another person or an animal to hunt. But he found neither.

All he found was the body of an old hare under a bush.

He drew away, disgusted. He needed something fresh, not this food for buzzards. But there was nothing else around, and he may not find another for a lot time.

Gray Wing dragged it out from under the bush. It must have died just that morning. It was still good either to fill his stomach.

After pulling apart the bush for kindling, Gray Wing sat down to eat.

When he could eat now more, feeling cold but filled, Gray Wing studied the valley. He looked up the direction he’d come, seeing the river crashing down the mountainside. He wondered if he’d passed Jagged Peak without realizing it. His little brother was still too young to have made this much of a journey in the time Gray Wing had.

Gray Wing headed up the valley slowly, carefully peering through the flurry of snowflakes the wind was kicking up. He found a large boulder and climbed to the top.

From this view he could scan the valley more efficiently. There was still no sign of Jagged Peak, but perhaps his brother was just hiding among the boulders.

Gray Wing turned and saw an eagle swooping over a crag. He tracked its flight, trying to see where its prey was hiding. If the eagle missed, Gray Wing might be able to hunt down the game himself.

The eagle flung itself down but came up empty. Gray Wing heard a scream.

His heart jumped into his throat.

Gray Wing jumped down from the boulder and raced toward the crag. The eagle was diving again. As he drew closer he saw that the bird was young, with soft feathers around its legs, but still massive.

Gray Wing pulled himself over the rocks, and heard the screamer's voice clearly.

“Leave me alone! Someone help!”

“Jagged Peak!” Gray Wing shouted. “I’m coming!”

The eagle had landed on the rock, and was reaching into the crevice with one claw, trying to pull Jagged Peak from his shelter.

“Shoo!” Gray Wing shouted, waving his arms as he approached the eagle. The bird flapped around and fixed yellow eyes on him. It squawked, hoping a few paces forward as if it could square up to the man.

Gray Wing took another step forward, raising his spear and stabbing at the bird.

“I’ll kill you if I have to!” Had this eagle never come across a human before?

The eagle let out a screech before taking into the air again. It rose into the sky until it was nothing but a small dot, circling overhead.

Gray Wing shielded Jagged Peak as his brother pulled himself out of the crack. He was trembling with fear, looking like a terrified little boy. Gray Wing took him into his arms, wrapping his cloak around both of them.

“It’s okay now,” he murmured. “You’re safe. I’m here.”

The eagle soared away, seeming to realize it was not going to be able to finish this hunt.

“Let’s get out of here,” Gray Wing said.

Jagged Peak looked up, eyes wide. “What if the eagle comes back?”

“It won’t. Not while I’m here.”

Gray Wing looked his brother over, and found nothing but a few scratches on his arm. He’d be fine.

Sudden anger surged through him. “What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?”

Jagged Peak narrowed his eyes. “I wanted to go with the others! Mother’s just mean! She didn’t stop Clear Sky from leaving.”

“Clear Sky is a grown up,” Gray Wing said. “Mother knows what’s best for you.”

Jagged Peak suddenly pulled away. “Are you gonna take me back? Because I won’t go. I’ll fight you if I have to!” He raised his hands, curled into fist, knees bent defensively.

Gray Wing couldn’t help but laugh. “I won’t make you go home. We’re going to find the others.”  
Jagged Peak’s eyes widened. “But I thought you wanted to stay!”

“You need me more than the tribe does.”

“I was doing just fine by myself!”

“That eagle would have carried you off if I hadn’t gotten here.”

Jagged Peak rolled his eyes. “No it wouldn’t! I could have fought it off!”

Gray Wing opened his mouth to argue before realizing it was pointless. “We still have a long way to go before we’re out of the mountains,” he said instead.

“Then let’s go.” The little boy set off again, climbing awkwardly over the boulders. Gray Wing followed slowly. The sun was vanishing behind the mountains, dusk gathering around them.

“We should look for somewhere to sleep,” he said to Jagged Peak.

Jagged Peak looked back at him. “But I want to keep going. If we travel through the night, I’m sure we’ll catch up with the others by sun high tomorrow.”

“It’s too dangerous to travel in the dark,” Gray Wing insisted. “There are still pitfalls and roots to trip on. If we rest now, we’ll follow the ledge up there.” He pointed up.

Jagged Peak looked like he wanted to argue further, then nodded. Gray Wing led the way to a sheltered spot until a tree.

“Do you want me to hunt before we sleep?” he asked Jagged Peak. If Gray Wing hadn’t found any fresh food to eat up here, there was a huge chance Jagged Peak hadn’t either. The small boy must be hungry.

Jagged Peak shook his head. “I’ll wait until morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation!


	10. Chapter 10

The morning was cold and gray. Through the branches of the tree Gray Wing could see heavy clouds. Jagged Peak was curled up against his hip, fast asleep.

Gray Wing sat in silence for a long while, watching the sun rise over the distance mountain peaks. He had to admit the valley was quite peaceful at this time of day.

Soon Jagged Peak stirred and blinked his eyes open. “Mother?”

“Back in the cave,” Gray Wing said. “You stay here. I’m gonna try to hunt.”

He walked up into the valley. Soon he spotted a rabbit scuffling under a thornbush.

When he returned to the sleeping hollow, the rabbit in his grip, he found Jagged Peak sitting on a tree root, trying to start a fire with a few branches and stones. His brother’s eyes brightened.

“You caught something!”

“Here, let me help you.” Gray Wing took the flint and stone, and showed Jagged Peak the way to properly strike it. Soon, a small fire had started up in the kindling. Then, he showed his brother how to skin the rabbit and pike it on his spear to cook.

“You can have the first bite,” Gray Wing said. “You need your strength.”

Jagged Peak didn’t need to be told twice. He ripped the freshly cooked meat off the spear and began to eat. His blue eyes sparkled as he swallowed the last of it. “Today will be great!” he exclaimed. “I can’t wait to see the look on Clear Sky’s face when we catch up!”

Gray Wing nodded his agreement, looking around for the best route up the rocks. The clouds were growing thicker, promising fresh snow.

They’d need to take higher ground if they didn’t want to get stuck in the drifts.

Gray Wing decided it would be best to make straight for the ledge. “This way,” he said.

Once they set out, he found the path blocked by boulders and a wide stream. The edges were frozen, but the middle channel was all rushing water. Gray Wing was able to jump it easily.

“Jump as far as you can,” he advised to Jagged Peak. “I’ll catch you.”

Jagged Peak took a few steps back, then ran up to the bank and launched himself across. He landed on the far ice, and Gray Wing sprang forward to pull him onto solid ground before the ice could break.

The ice shattered and sped away down the current.

“Thanks!” Jagged Peak gasps.

Further on, the ground rose steeply. They had to stop in front of a sheer wall of rock. A dead end.

Jagged Peak gazed up, head inclined all the way back. “Now what?”

Gray Wing studied the rock face, and spotted a few jutting rocks and ledges, along with clumps of grass and roots.

“We should be able to climb it,” he said.

Jagged Peak’s eyes widened. “Are you insane? We can’t climb then.”

Gray Wing shrugged. “Well, that’s it then. We tried, but it’s time to go home.”

Jagged Peak hesitated for a moment. Then, he jumped onto the rock face, gripping a root, and started climbing up. Gray Wing watched, ready to catch him if he fell. Grit and grass showered down to him, but finally Jagged Peak reached the top.

Gray Wing began to climb, using his spear as extra leverage. He forced himself upward until he could haul himself onto level ground and roll onto his back, panting.

Sitting up, Gray Wing could see a clear track in the direction of the ledge. “Come on.” He stood up and set a brisk pace.

“Gray Wing!” Jagged Peak called. “Slow down!”

Gray Wing turned to see Jagged Peak lagging behind. “We don’t have time for you to dawdle,” he commented.

“I’m not! You’ve got longer legs than me,” Jagged Peak protested.

Gray Wing blushed, realizing his brother was right. “Okay, okay.” He sighed. Maybe he should just carry Jagged Peak to the others. It would probably cut their time in half.

He tried to match his brother’s pace, but Gray Wing was growing impatient. When they reached a large boulder blocking the path, he grabbed Jagged Peak from under the arms and pushed him over the obstacle.

“I can do it myself!” Jagged Peak growled as Gray Wing hopped down on the other side.

Angrily, Jagged Peak stalked up the trail, head held high. Gray Wing followed with a sign, but soon stopped as a snow flake landed on his face. He looked up at the sky, and saw more of them drifting now.

“We need to find shelter,” he said. “Let’s try that boulder.”

He led Jagged Peak to a boulder only a few lengths away, but the snow was falling heavier now. Wind blustered around the rocks.

Quickly, Gray Wing shoved Jagged Peak into a narrow gap between the boulders and the mountain, then followed him in. Gazing out at the cleft, he saw everything being covered with snow.

“We’ll never find them now!” Jagged Peak fretted. “And worse, we’re gonna freeze to death!”

“No we won’t,” Gray Wing assured him. “And the others will take shelter, too.”

Jagged Peak sat down in the back of the crevice and closed his eyes. Soon, Gray Wing heard light snores. He settled down beside his brother and dozed off as well. He dreamed of pursuing the others over endless mountain peaks, but never being able to catch him.

He shivered.

If Stoneteller could dream up visions, what if this was a sign as well?


	11. Chapter 11

Gray Wing woke to his brother prodding his side.

“Look!” Jagged Peak exclaimed. “The snow stopped!”

Gray Wing blinked in the light. The sky had cleared and the sun shone brightly, making the layers of snow glitter. The trail and the ledge were completely covered.

Jagged Peak pushed out of their shelter and jumped into the snow. The surface gave way beneath him and he sank to his ankles.

Gray Wing was more careful, and pulled him out of the drift onto more firm ground.

“Don’t dash off like that,” he warned. “You have to be careful, Jagged Peak. The snow will be hiding holes and unstable ground. Test the snow with one foot before putting your full weight on it.”

“Okay, Gray Wing,” Jagged Peak said.

Their climb was slow and exhausting. Gray Wing had a hard time finding a safe route around the boulders that blocked their way.

Eventually the boulders thinned out into a flat stretch of snow. He tested the first few steps and found the earth was hard underneath.

Gray Wing sighed in relief as he walked sure footed across the stretch. “Let’s go,” he called to Jagged Peak.

Without warning the snow gave way beneath Gray Wing’s feet. He gasped in surprise as he plunged into icy water. He managed to keep his head above the surface, but the snow around him was too deep and slushy to properly hold.

The river was carrying him gently down the mountain side. Fighting to stay a float, he looked around for Jagged Peak. The little boy was running along the bank.

Gray Wing looked around. Cold gripped him hard, making his flailing limps weak. Further down the stream, he spotted a branch sticking out of the snow.

“Get to that branch!” he called to Jagged Peak. “Push it out to me.”

Jagged Peak ran ahead and began struggling to pull the branch out of the snow. Gray Wing tried to swim in the opposite direction, giving Jagged Peak more time. He couldn’t feel his legs, and his soaking cloak was dragging him down.

Just in time, Jagged Peak freed the branch and held it out into the water for Gray Wing to grap.

Gray Wing let the current carry him toward the branch, but it suddenly surged and nearly dragged him past it. He forced his aching limbs to move, and stretched to grab it.

Jagged Peak tugged at the branch, trying to pull Gray Wing back onto solid ground. Gray Wing was nearly weightless in the water, and his little brother pulled him into the slush. Gray Wing finally felt his legs hit firm ground.

Gray Wing pulled himself out of the water and collapsed onto his side, freezing and exhausted. Through his foggy mind he felt his cloak being removed, before something soft and dry was being thrown over him. He sighed in relief, realizing it was Jagged Peak’s own cloak.

At last Gray Wing felt strong enough to sit up.

“I thought you were going to die,” Jagged Peak whimpered.

“I’ll be okay,” Gray Wing responded. He stood up, keeping the small cloak wrapped around him. He’d have to wait for his own to dry. Cautiously, he turned upward and started testing every single footstep.

“Look!” Jagged Peak cried out from behind him. Turning, Gray Wing spotted an eagle hovering lazily overhead. There was no where to hide in this open field.

“Stay close to me.” Gray Wing knew he was too big for an eagle to pick on. If he sheltered Jagged Peak, maybe the bird would move on and hunt somewhere else.

The eagle was flying higher up the mountain, looking for prey. Gray Wing stood still with Jagged Peak pressed closely to his side.

The bird’s shadow slid over him before seeming to lose interest and soaring away. Gray Wing watched it until he couldn’t see it anymore. He waited for as long as he dared before starting to wait again. His bones felt like they were made of ice.

The two brother staggered up the slope. Gray Wing wanted to find somewhere to settle down and warm up, but he paused as he looked around, realizing they had climbed much higher than the ledge he’d been set on going to.

“I guess we overshot it,” he panted.

Jagged Peak looked toward the ridge, his eyes bright with excitement. “We might as well go to the top of the mountain. I’ve never been so high before!”

Gray Wing chuckled. “Why not?” he agreed.

Wind buffeted them, but the two hauled themselves up sheer rock and onto a small pinnacle.

“Wow!” Jagged Peak breathed. He gazed at the summits rolling away on either side. “Look at the mountains! Look at how big this is! Do you think we could see the waterfall from here?”

“I think we’re too far away for that,” Gray Wing replied.

He turned toward the sunrise, excitement surging through him. Somewhere out there was a new home.

Jagged Peak suddenly gasped.

“I can see the others!”

Gray Wing squirted at where Jagged Peak was pointing. He could make out the tiny silhouettes of people against the mountain.

“Come on!” Jagged Peak called. “Let’s go!”

“Careful or you’ll fall,” Gray Wing told him. “We have to find a safe route.”

Side by side they studied the terrain. To Gray Wing’s relief he was able to spot a covered path.

“Let’s head for that fallen tree,” Jagged Peak suggesting, pointing to a tangle of dead branches.

“Good idea,” Gray Wing agreed. “But let me lead.”

“As long as you don’t fall into another river,” Jagged Peak laughed.

They were able to make better progress, hoping over boulders and treading carefully across the snow.

Jagged Peak suddenly stopped. “I think I sense game!” he announced.

Gray Wing glanced around, before a dusty aura wafted to him. “Do you think you can track it?” He handed his spear over.

His brother dropped into the correct hunting crouch, and took light steps up the trail. Gray Wing stood back and watched his younger brother crept close to a small pile of stones. A small snow hare shot out, and Jagged Peak launched the spear, piercing its heart.

“I got it!” he exclaimed.

“Good work,” Gray Wing praised. “Let’s sit down to eat.”

After they had finished cooking it, Jagged Peak took a bite before pushing the rest toward his brother.

“You should have some.”

“You caught it,” Gray Wing protested. “It’s yours.”

“But you haven’t eaten yet,” Jagged Peak said. “We should at least share it.”

Gray Wing sighed in gratitude and dug in. “Thanks. I feel better now.”

The next stretch of their journey took them around a stretch of boulders. They finally reached a narrow ledge that led toward the others.

He spotted a track of footsteps overlapping each other in the snow.

“The others must have come this way!” Jagged Peak observed.

“Don’t get too excited,” Gray Wing warned. “We’ve still got a long way to go.”

The sun was setting behind them, casting long shadows ahead.

“We should stop for the night,” Gray Wing said.

“I want to keep going,” Jagged Peak protested. “We’re nearly there, and I can follow their aura trail through the dark.” He closed his eyes and stalking watching along the ledge. Gray Wing stood on one side, ready to catch him if he came too close to the edge. But the boy walked confidently.

“See?” Jagged Peak stopped and opened his eyes.

Gray Wing couldn’t help the temptation of wanting to go on. “Okay. But we’re stopping at moon high.”

Jagged Peak nodded eagerly, then set off again.

The night was cloudy, blocking out most of the moonlight. Gray Wing couldn’t even see his own hand in front of his face. But Jagged Peak was confident as he walked.

Suddenly, Gray Wing nearly tripped as Jagged Peak stopped. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Jagged Peak said.

Gray Wing could just make out Jagged Peak in front of him. He must have lost the trail.

Suddenly, the little boy stood straight. “The trail veers this way.”

Gray Wing paused for a moment, wondering if this was a good time to stop. But he knew Jagged Peak would argue. “Be careful.”

Jagged Peak led the way a short distance up the mountain, then started doubling back.

“What are you doing?” Gray Wing asked. “Let’s just go along the ledge. It’ll be easier.”

“This is the way the others went,” Jagged Peak said. The small stones gave way beneath him and he slid down the cliff face onto the ledge.

Gray Wing jumped down beside him, puzzled. Suddenly, a ray of moonlight pierced through the clouds, revealing a huge black gap in the path..

“Look!” he exclaimed, amazed. “That must have been when they came back around.”

Jagged Peak nodded, then headed along the trail more confidently.

Soon he began to falter again. Gray Wing’s own legs were feeling weak. They were getting tired.

“We should stop for the night,” Gray Wing said. “We need to rest. I’m sure we’ll catch up with the others by tomorrow night.”

Jagged Peak sighed. “Fine.”

Together the two brothers sat at the side of the path beneath an overhang. Jagged Peak fell asleep as soon as his eyes closed.

Gray Wing joined him, dreaming of the cave.


	12. Chapter 12

Gray Wing opened his eyes when a sunbeam hit him, peeking over the mountaintops. Wisps of cloud scattered across a pale blue sky. He yawned and stretched his arms up to the sky.

He could hear voices.

The voices of several people. One familiar voice rose about the others as Clear Sky said, “Finally, we can actually see the sun. It should be easier to travel today.”

“Jagged Peak! Jagged Peak!” Gray Wing leaped up, shaking his little brother’s shoulder. “We found the others!”

Jagged Peak blinked awake, staring up at him with big blue eyes. “Where?”

Gray Wing led the way along the ledge.

“Look! Footprints!” Jagged Peak announced excitedly.

Sure enough, a clear trail of footprints were outlined in the snow, like many people had walked through here.

Gray Wing spotted the travelers only a few lengths down the slope, sitting around a hollow tree trunk. The first rays of dawn had illuminated them.

Bright Stream raised her head. “Gray Wing?”

The rest of the travellers followed where she was pointing, then came rushing towards the newcomers.

“Gray Wing!” Turtle Tail was the first to reach them. “You came!”

“I can’t believe this!” Clear Sky exclaimed joyfully.

“Why are you here?” Shaded Moss asked.

The welcoming voices died away into flickers of anxiety.

“Is something wrong in the cave?” Bright Stream asked.

“Is mother okay?” Clear Sky added.

“Everything’s fine,” Gray Wing reassured them.

Jagged Peak stepped forward. “I wanted to find you,” he announced. “Then Gray Wing came to find me to make sure I got here safe, but I was fine.”

Gray Wing grumbled a sarcastic comment under his breath.

“You set out on your own?” Clear Sky said, ruffling his little brother’s hair. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Gray Wing turned to Clear Sky. “How has everything been so far?”

“We’re fine,” Clear Sky answered. “The blizzard has been an inconvenience, but we’re heading in the right direction so it’s not so bad.”

“We went to the top of the mountain,” Gray Wing said, pointing up. “From there we could see even further than the mountains. It’s just across this next ridge.”

“That’s great news!” Clear Sky exclaimed.

“We should keep moving now,” Shaded Moss said.

“Let us eat first,” Moon Shadow said.

Quick Water and Jackdaw’s Cry came up the slope, dragging a goat between them.

“Nice catch,” Shaded Moss praised as they returned to the group. They both looked very surprised to see Gray Wing and Jagged Peak.

Everyone gathered around to share the meal. Turtle Tail sat beside Gray Wing, pressing herself close. “I’m so glad you changed your mind,” she murmured.

Gray Wing looked around at the others, and couldn’t help but smile. “I am too.”

As the travellers finished their meal they began to stand and get ready for the day. Shaded Moss sat beside Gray Wing and Jagged Peak. “How is Stoneteller?”

“She’s fine,” Gray Wing said. “But she’s very worried about you lot. She’s afraid she made the wrong decision.”

“We made the decision,” Shaded Moss said. “Everyone who came on this journey decided for themselves. Stoneteller only made it be known that we had a choice.”

The group gathered for the day. Shaded Moss stepped to the front, in command. Clear Sky followed very close before, offering his opinions.

“We should head for that tree,” he suggested. “Then we could cross the stream.”  
Shaded Moss nodded.

They set out. Shaded Moss was in the lead with Clear Sky and Bright Stream beside him. Jagged Peak stuck close to Clear Sky at the front of the group. Looking around, Gray Wing saw Jagged Peak wasn’t the only child who’d come on this journey. A group of preteens- Hawk Swoop, the daughter of Lion’s Roar who’d come along in her father’s absence, and Quick Water’s son and daughter, Jackdaw’s Cry and Falling Feather- had also joined the travellers. Being smaller than they adults, they joined Jagged Peak’s struggle in climbing over boulders. Shaded Moss’s daughter, Rainswept Flower, and Shattered Ice walked beside them.

Quick Water and Cloud Spots walked along together, reserved but alert. Just behind them were Dappled Pelt and Moon Shadow. “Did you see how I scared off that eagle yesterday?” Moon Shadow was boasting. “It would have carried off Jackdaw’s Cry if I hadn’t been there to help.”

Dappled Pelt rolled her eyes. “I was there, Moon Shadow.”

It seemed leaving the cave hadn’t changed much about the travellers. Moon Shadow was still annoying and Turtle Tail was still chipper and Dappled Pelt was still reserved.

Tall Shadow followed close behind her brother, Moon Shadow, making no comment.

The group gradually fell into two lines, walking side by side in pairs. Gray Wing glanced to his side to see Turtle Tail.

“May I walk with you?” she said gently.

“Sure,” Gray Wing responded.

“I like being at the back,” Turtle Tail said as the walked on. “I like seeing all my friends safe in front of me.”

Gray Wing smiled. His heart began to lift as they climbed the side of the valley.

“The weather is getting warmer,” Turtle Tail remarked. “Winter must be ending soon.”

The group came to a small pool where the stream spread out before plunging down the mountain. No ice covered the surface with the sun out. There was enough space for everyone to gather and a drink or wash off.

Gray Wing sat beside Dappled Pelt, cupping the icy water in his hands and sipping. It tasted of stone. “I’m so glad we found you,” he said. “I was worried about Jagged Peak.”

“I thought he’d be much to small for this,” the woman responded. “But he’s doing surprising well.”

Suddenly, she stabbed her spear into water. When she drew it back, a plump silver fish was impaled on the rocky tip.

“How’d you learn to do that?” Gray Wing asked.

Dappled Pelt shrugged. “I used to practice in the pool below the waterfall,” she explained. “Here. You can eat it raw and it’ll still taste fine.” She used her spear to rib apart the fish’s scales before she pushed the food towards the others.

One by one, the fish was passed around as everyone took a bite. Gray Wing didn’t much like it, But Falling Feather sighed with satisfaction.

Gray Wing would take snow hare any day.

“Will you teach me how to do that?” Falling Feather asked Dappled Pelt.

The woman’s brown eyes gleamed. “Sure. Once we get to our new home.”

“I’m not sure about this.” Jackdaw’s Cry pushed the fish along and wiped his mouth. “I think I’ll stick to hares and birds.”

“Food is food!” Moon Shadow said cheerfully.

“I think it tastes great!” Bright Stream said, with Rainswept Flower nodding in agreement.

Clear Sky didn’t share their interest. He shrugged. “Maybe I’ll get used to it if our child has the same taste.” He and Bright Stream exchanged a smile.

Gray Wing turned to his brother. “Is Bright Stream pregnant?” he asked.

Clear Sky nodded happily. “We’re pretty sure. I know it’s probably not the best idea to have a child on a journey like this, but...I can’t wait to be a father. Besides, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to get to our new home before she gives birth.”

“Bright Stream is going to be an exquisite mother,” Gray Wing said. “And I’m sure you’ll be a great father too.”

Once everyone had eaten their fill, they gave in to the temptation to stay on the rocks a bit longer, basking in the sunshine.

“Turtle Tail!” Quick Water pointed to a turtle basking in a sunbeam on the other side of the pool. “It looks like you’re home already!”

Turtle Tail giggled. “You’re home must be anywhere it’s raining then, Quick Water.”

Clear Sky was watching small birds circle overhead. “I might be able to catch one of those,” he said to Shaded Moss.

Shaded Moss shook his head. “We’ll eat later. There’s still a long way to go.”

“What’s the rush?” Moon Shadow complained. “Our new home will wait for us.”

“Yeah,” Jackdaw’s Cry agreed. “I’m tired!”

The others murmured with agreement.

“You’re all so lazy!” Turtle Tail said. “We’re not even out of the mountains yet and you’re already complaining. No one said this would be easy.”

Tall Shadow rose to her feet. She pointed toward a distant clump of pine trees peeking over a crest. “We should be able to reach those by nightfall.”

“Good idea,” Dappled Pelt agreed.

The group rose to their feet, ready to head out again. Gray Wing fell back to walk beside Bright Stream. “Clear Sky says you’re pregnant,” he said. “Congratulations.”

Bright Stream looked away, blushing. “I don’t want anyone to know yet,” she said. “I don’t want the others to think I’ll slow them down.”

“No one will think that,” Gray Wing reassured her. “A new baby is the perfect start when we reach our new home.”

Shaded Moss drew to a halt as the sun hit its peak. The others bunched up behind him, looking over his shoulder. The ledge had petered out. A wide slope of slippery scree lay ahead of them, leading to a sheer drop into a valley.

“That’s not good,” Hawk Swoop muttered.

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Jackdaw’s Cry asked.

“Yes, it is,” Shaded Moss said firmly. “We’ll go slowly, two at a time.”

“Can I go with you, Clear Sky?” Jagged Peak asked, standing at the edge of the scree.

Seeing that his younger brothers could handle themselves, Gray Wing approached Jackdaw’s Cry. “You can walk with me if you want.”

Jackdaw’s Cry nodded gratefully. “Thanks.” He looked nervous, but his voice was steady. “I’, just worried about falling into the valley. It’s a long way down.”

“Don’t look down,” Gray Wing advised. “Stay close to me, and check the ground is solid before putting your full weight on it.”

Jackdaw’s Cry nodded. “Okay. I think I’m ready.”

Shaded Moss had already started across the scree, slow and steady. He was heading for the mountainside beyond, where they’d be able to climb the boulders and thorn bushes up the slope. Clear Sky set out right behind the leader, Jagged Peak at his side.

Bright Stream and Falling Feather came next.

Gray Wing exchanged a glance with Jackdaw’s Cry before stepping onto the scree with the young boy at his side. He was careful to keep his gaze up, away from the sheer drop at his side. He nearly slipped as he dislodged a few flat stones and sent them skittering over the edge. For a moment he felt dizzy, as if he might follow them.

“Are you alright?” Jackdaw’s Cry asked, eyes wide.

“I’m fine,” Gray Wing replied.

Shaded Moss had reached the ledge safely, and Clear Sky was helping Jagged Peak onto a flat boulder before climbing up to sit beside him.

“Come on!” Jagged Peak called. “It’s easy!”

Bright Stream and Falling Feather reached them only a few moments later. Gray Wing relaxed, seeing solid ground only a few steps away. He glanced over his shoulder to see the long line of people behind him, all moving steadily.

A sudden scream split the air. “Eagles!”

Jagged Peak had called out the warning just a moment before Clear Sky threw himself over his younger brother. Gray Wing looked up to see two huge birds swooping down toward them.

Shouts of panic rose up from the group as they started to run across the scree. Loose stones slid beneath them and tumbled down the slope as the line broke. They needed to get the children across before an eagle claimed one of them.

Jackdaw’s Cry had frozen in terror. Gray Wing grabbed his arm and practically threw him off the scree where Clear Sky and Shaded Moss caught him. Then he whipped around to help the others.

Dappled pelt had lost her footing and fell onto the side of the scree, helplessly dangling. She screamed in panic, struggling to pull herself up.

“I’m coming!” Gray Wing called.

He reached a spot above her where the stones were sturdy. Then he slid a few feet down, trying to cut off her descent.

Gray Wing was able to stop Dappled Pelt from sliding all the way into the valley, both of them very still as they sat on the loose ground.

Dappled Pelt tried to climb back up the rocks, but they weren’t solid enough for her to keep her footing.

“Stay still!” Gray Wing gasped. The eagles were swooping lower, claws extended. Gray Wing looked up to see Hawk Swoop and Rainswept Flower had fallen behind. Hawk Swoop was just small enough for the two eagles to carry away if they managed to grip her.

Moon Shadow jumped down the slope. “This way!” he said to Dappled Pelt, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the rocks.

Dappled Pelt stumbled toward the end of the scree, Moon Shadow behind in case she fell again. Gray Wing followed, arms waving back and forth as he tried to stay balanced.

Finally reaching solid ground, Moon Shadow pushed Dappled Pelt ahead, under an overhanging rock where the rest of the ground hid. Gray Wing ducked under just as Hawk Swoop and Rainswept Flower joined them.

“Is everyone okay?” Shaded Moss asked, looking around as if taking a head count.

“Everyone’s here,” Clear Sky replied.

“Just a small scratch where I fell,” Turtle Tail said.

Quick Water looked out from under the rock. “They’re still out there,” she reported. “They know we have little ones, and they’ll wait all day if they have to.”

“We have to stay here then,” Gray Wing said. “We can’t leave anyone before.”

“But for how long?” Hawk Swoop asked. “I’m starving!”

The others murmured in agreement.

“We’ll just have to wait,” Shaded Moss decided.

Grumbling, the group settled down, sitting against the mountainside or laying down for a nap. At first it seemed they were glad to rest, but as the day passed by anxiety grew.

Cloud Spots peered out from under the rock. He growled under his breath. “Now there’s four of them!” he reported. “They’re sitting on top of the rock. If those birds are smart enough they might try to lift one of us adults off the ground.”

The daylight faded, but the eagles showed no signs of leaving. One of them hopped down from the overhang, standing at the entrance to their shelter with its head cocked, as if daring the group to wander out.

“Shoo!” Gray Wing waved one arm, hoping to scare it away. But the eagle only snapped its beak. The children were pushed to the back of the shelter, as far from the danger as possible. The eagle watched for only a moment later before flapping away.

“I feel like a mouse!” Clear Sky growled. “I will not be treated like their prey. We need to show these eagles whose in charge.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” Rainswept Flower demanded.

Clear Sky looked across the group. “We’ll catch them ourselves.”

“They’re too big,” Shaded Moss said.

Clear Sky was undaunted. “They’re just dumb birds. And we out number them by a landslide.”

Hope trickled into Gray Wing’s heart. “Go on, Clear Sky,” he encouraged his younger brother. “What’s the plan?”

“One person for each eagle,” Clear Sky said. “Me, Tall Shadow, Quick Water and Moon Shadow. We can all jump high, and should have the strength to pull down one bird each.”

“Why don’t we just wait until nightfall? They won’t stay there all night,” Turtle Tail suggested.

Clear Sky glared at her. “They know we’ve got kids, which is probably the best meal they think they’ll ever have. If we wait, they’ll follow us tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day after that. We have to take them all now.”

“Clear Sky is right,” Tall Shadow said.

“We’ve got to move fast, before it gets dark,” Clear Sky said.

“Cloud Spots, Bright Stream and Gray Wing should go out with you in case something goes wrong,” Shaded Moss said.

Clear Sky flinched. “I’m sure sure Bright Stream is fast enough,” he objected.

Shaded Moss seemed surprised. “She’s nearly as fast as Gray Wing.”

Gray Wing and Clear Sky exchanged a glance, and Gray Wing understood immediately what the problem was. If even the slightest thing went wrong, they ran the risk of Bright Stream losing her baby.

“I’ll be fine,” Bright Stream insisted.

“What about the rest of us?” Jagged Peak asked. “I’ve attacked eagles before.”

“You’ve been attacked by eagles before,” Gray Wing scolded. “Stay here and stay safe.”

Gray Wing motioned for Cloud Spots and Bright Stream to join him at the edge of the overhang. Darkness gathered outside.

Clear Sky’s group stood beside him.

“Now!” Clear Sky called.

The four sprang out into the open, shouting their battle cries. Gray Wing watched as two of the eagles took off, gaining height before swooping down.

“We need to lure the others off the rock,” Bright Stream said. Before Gray Wing could say anything, the young woman stepped out from the shelter and waved her arms, calling out loudly. One of the other eagles screeched before diving down towards her, talons extended. Bright Stream darted back to safety.

“That was risky,” he muttered.

“But it worked,” Bright Stream said. “We need all the eagles off the rock.”

While Clear Sky’s group was busy with half the eagles, the other half had hopped down onto the ground, peering into the shadows were the group of travellers hid.

They needed to get all the eagles together, otherwise the group would have a harder time taking them down.

He exchanged a glance with Bright Stream, and she seemed to understand.

Together, they jumped into the open, right in front of the eagles. One screeched, taking into the air before swooping down. Glancing around, Gray Wing saw Clear Sky jumping up to grab at one of the eagles, bringing it back down onto the rock. It tried to take off, but Clear Sky was too heavy for it.

Transfixed as he stepped backward, Gray Wing suddenly stumbled back.

He heard Bright Stream shrieked, and turned enough to see two eagles flapping wildly at her head. They caught her shoulders up in their talons, sinking deeply into her skin. She screamed as the birds lifted her off the ground.

“Gray Wing!” she screamed.

Gray Wing scrambled to his feet, giving chase as the eagles carried Bright Stream off. He tried to jump to get her, but just barely missed.

“Fight back!” Gray Wing shouted to Bright Stream.

The one eagle Clear Sky hadn’t taken down joined its companion, grabbing Brightstream’s arm and lifting her further into the air.

They soared high, and Bright Stream’s cries faded away as she was carried away. Gray Wing fell to his knees, eyes wide.

“Bright Stream!” he called, as if she might be able to hear him. His chest heaved, guilt and grief filling his lungs and making it impossible to breath.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked through his tears to see Cloud Spots.

Turtle Tail’s voice sounded from his other side. “You did everything you could.”

Gray Wing felt dizzy.

Cloud Spots helped him stand. “Come on, we have to get back.”

Gray Wing let Cloud Spots lead him back towards the overhang. Clear Sky and Tall Shadow came to meet them.

“We only managed to get one eagle, but the others fled,” Clear Sky said, sounding triumphantly.

“Those birds won’t come after us again,” Tall Shadow said, green eyes flashing with excitement.

Moon Shadow’s hair was ruffled and he had a cut on his cheek, but otherwise seemed alright.

Clear Sky looked around. “Where’s Bright Stream?”

Gray Wing opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a wail of grief.

“I’m so sorry,” Turtle Tail said gently. “The eagles carried her off.”

Clear Sky stared at her. “That’s impossible!”

“All three of them grabbed her,” Cloud Spots said.

Horror filled Clear Sky’s eyes. “Why did no one help her?”

“I tripped,” Gray Wing started to explain. “I didn’t even realize they caught her. I…” He’d killed Bright Stream. It’s what he’d just barely been able to stop himself from saying.

“Which way did the eagles go?” Clear Sky asked desperately.

The others stared at him. Shaded Moss approached from the overhanging rock. Tall Shadow rushed to meet him, explaining what had happened.

Shaded Moss approached carefully. “We won’t be able to find Bright Stream now.”

“We have to!” Clear Sky protested. “She’s pregnant!”

Gasps of horror came from the assembly. Gray Wing felt like he was going to fall over.

Shaded Moss shook his head. “So much loss…” He put his hand on Clear Sky’s back, trying to coax him towards the overhang. Turtle Tail rushed ahead to break the news, while Cloud Spots walked along with Gray Wing.

The group was completely silent as they approached. Even Moon Shadow and Jagged Peak were too stunned to comment.

They gathered around Clear Sky, offering comfort, but Gray Wing knew there was no fixing the damage that had been done.

Gray Wing let Cloud Spots lead him over to the corner of the shelter. He sat down, and couldn’t take his eyes of Clear Sky.

How would his younger brother ever trust him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo two chapters in one day! I think I'm gonna start posting chapters as soon as I get them done instead of waiting three days when them in the drafts.
> 
> Poor Bright Stream. Age of death; like, late teens, early twenties. Also I did some research and it is absolutely possible for eagles (not the bald variety actual big ones like the golden) to carry people off.
> 
> Also holy heck this is a long one wow


	13. Chapter 13

No one could sleep that night.

The dawn was chilly and gray. Finally, the group crept out from under their shelter,. When Gray Wing emerged, Shaded Moss was carrying the body of the one eagle they’d managed to catch across the snow.

“We need to eat,” he said.

Clear Sky was the last to leave the overhang. His eyes were red and dark with grief. He hardly ate a bite as the group settled to eat.

“Clear Sky, do you want to return to the cave?” Shaded Moss asked carefully. “Bright Stream died here. You might want to consider staying with her spirit.”

Clear Sky shook his head. “I promised Bright Stream there was a better place for us to live out here. I’m going to find it.”

“Bright Stream gave her life so that the children could escape the eagles,” Shaded Moss said.

Clear Sky let his head drop, but did not respond.

Shaded Moss’ tone was less brisk than usual. “We’ll carry on toward the pine trees as planned.”

Sadness surrounded the group like fog as they set off again. Gray Wing noticed no one was walking beside Clear Sky. Not even Jagged Peak was daring to bother his brother in a time of distress. Gray Wing quickened his pace, trying to catch up.

If Clear Sky slapped him or punched him or pushed him off the mountain he wouldn’t complain. Maybe he deserved it. But he couldn’t let Clear Sky walk the rest of the journey being ignored in his pit of misery.

At that moment, Moon Shadow stepped forward. “Come on,” he murmured to Clear Sky. “I’ll walk with you today.”

As they headed for the pines, Cloud Spots fell in beside Gray Wing. They walked along in comfortable silence.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the copse of pines. Tall Shadow pulled herself up the trunk of the tallet and balanced on her hands and knees on a prickly branch.

“I can see the way out of the mountains!” she called.

“We’re almost there!” Turtle Tail exclaimed.

“What’s it look like?” Quick Water asked.

The excited died down quickly as everyone realized Bright Stream would not be leaving the mountains with them.

“Which way?” Shaded Moss asked.

“Down this slope,” Tall Shadow replied, pointing. She swung down from the branch, slowly making her way back down until she was close enough to drop onto the ground. “Around the shoulder of this peak there’s a narrow valley that leads to the end of the ridge. It’s flat down there!”

As the group continued, the sun shining in their eyes and wind buffeting their cloaks, Gray Wing began to feel uneasy. They were crossing an open expanse of stone, and a pair of eagles circled high in the clouds. But they didn’t come closer.

“They learned their lesson about messing with us,” Jackdaw’s Cry declared.

Or they had a decent meal last night, Gray Wing thought silently.

He wished he could admit to Clear Sky his guilt and tell him how sorry he was. But he knew he’d never be able to find the words. Instead, he walked a few steps behind his brother, heart splintering into two.

The ground had fewer stones on it and instead housed expanses of short, wiry turf. The rocky pinnacles were giving way to softer, rounded shapes.

They began a steep descent into a narrow valley. Along the way were taller trees, their branches spread wide. Gray Wing stared in wonder, so used to the closely crops pine trees around the waterfall.

Gray Wing spotted movement against a tree trunk. A small russet creature was swarming upward. Was this the squirrel he’d heard about from the elders? 

Quick Water must have spotted it too, as she launched forward. She climbed up the tree swiftly, chasing the squirrel onto a branch. She stuck out her spear and managed to impale it, filling it instantly.

She dropped down to the ground and took it from her spear, holding it by the tail with a smile. “This is great!” she exclaimed. “We haven’t even left the mountains yet and there’s already food!”

They sat down to share the meal, everyone taking a bite. Clear Sky didn’t sit with them. “I’m not hungry,” he muttered.

Gray Wing forced himself to eat, but it tasted like dust.

At the bottom of the valley a shallow river gurgled over stones. On the other shore, a grassy path led to a wide stretch of flat land.

“We’ve doing it!” Rainswept Flower exclaimed. “We’re leaving the mountains!”

“We’re nearly there,” Shaded Moss told his daughter. “But first we’ll have to cross the river.”

They spread out along the shore, walking up and down in search of a safe place to cross. The river was shallow along the banks, but the middle consisted of a fast running channel that would easily carry even the strongest of them off their feet.

“Look!” Hawk Swoop called from upstream. “There’s some rocks we could cross.”

The current was broken up by a cluster of rocks poking out of the water. Some of them were spaced a bit too far apart, and others had water gently lapping over them. But it was the safest route they could get.

“I’m not sure about this,” Jackdaw’s Cry said. A few others muttered agreement.

“I doubt we’ll find anything better,” Shaded Moss declared. “I’ll go first.”

The leader’s sturdy figure jumped from rock to rock, making the crossing look easy. Clear Sky followed carelessly, crossing even faster.

Gray Wing hung back, letting some of the others go first. But then it was Jagged Peak’s turn, and he thrust himself right behind his younger brother. Jagged Peak was strong as he jumped, and reached the far bank without a problem. Gray Wing hopped closely after him.

He turned to watch the final group cross. Quick Water was taking a long time, bracing for each jump and pausing if even a drop of water splashed her skin. Halfway across, she halted. “I don’t like water,” she complained.

“Then why are you standing in the middle of it?” Moon Shadow teased unsympathetically.

Quick Water narrowed her eyes angrily, then jumped without sizing up the next rock. Her left foot hit the boulder, but her right plunged into the water. Unable to gain purchase, she stumbled into the water with a scream.

Gray Wing looked around for a stick to pull her out with, but the shore was clean.

Before anyone else could react, Falling Feather dove into the water from the far bank and swam over to Quick Water. She wasn’t graceful or fluid, but paddled awkwardly through the rapids.

Falling Feather grabbed Quick Water’s shoulders and pulled her so her head was above the water. Even though Quick Water was a lot bigger than her, Falling Feather managed to flounder towards the opposite bank.

Gray Wing and Shaded Moss rushed to the bank, wadding into the shallow water and helping to pull Quick Water out. Falling Feather crawled out behind her, panting heavily, dripping with water.

“That was amazing!” Jagged Peak exclaimed, admiration in his blue eyes. “You were so brave, Falling Feather.”

“Anyone could have done it,” Falling Feather said, blushing bashfully.

“Yeah, but most of us wouldn’t jump into a river,” Hawk Swoop pointed out.

Quick River was lying on the bank, shivering and coughing. “I’m so sorry! I put Falling Feather in danger.”

“Everyone’s okay now,” Turtle Tail comforted her.

The sunlight was starting to fade as the group continued on. Shadows gathered around them as they followed the river.

“I’m cold,” Quick Water grumbled.

Jagged Peak, walking beside Gray Wing, giggled under his breath. “I think Quick Water should change her name to No Water!”

Gray Wing shushed him.

Shaded Moss finally halted beside a thicket of bushes and raised his hand to signal for the others to halt. “We’ll settle here for the night,” he announced. “Does anyone want to hunt?”

“It’s too dark,” Hawk Swoop objected.

“I spotted some tracks a few paces back,” Moon Shadow said. “I’ll see if I can track it.”

“Me too!” Jagged Peak added.

“I don’t you’ll be able to catch anything,” Dappled Pelt remarked.

But the two hunters set off anyway, leaving the rest of the group to shape makeshift beds out of the bushes and leaves. Gray Wing tried to catch Clear Sky’s eye, wondering if his brother would like to sleep beside each other as they’d done their whole lives. But Clear Sky refused to look up, and sat down under a low branch.

Gray Wing sighed and went over to a flattened clump of grass. He was just settling in when Shaded Moss approached.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for what happened to Bright Stream,” he said. “Everyone knew this journey would be dangerous.”

“But it was my fault,” Gray Wing insisted. “I shouldn’t have been looking where I was going. Maybe they she wouldn’t have felt the need to help me.”

Shaded Moss fixed Gray Wing with sympathy and understanding. “You would have done the same for her. I’m sure Bright Stream, wherever her spirit is now, doesn’t hold you one bit accountable.”

Gray Wing turned away.

Shaded Moss offered no more comforting words. He got up and walked away. Gray Wing laid down in his grassy bed and closed his eyes. After only a moment he felt another body pushing against him, and looking over his shoulder to see Turtle Tail.

He was slipping into unconsciousness when he heard footsteps and Jagged Peak’s voice. “Look what we caught!”

Gray Wing sat up, along with the others. They crowded around Jagged Peak and Moon Shadow. Jagged Peak was holding a small brown bird and Moon Shadow a plump rat.

They gathered around a small fire to share the meal. After days of near starvation in the mountains, the small morsels seemed like a feast. Even Clear Sky ate a few bites.

“We should remember Stoneteller at times like these,” Shaded Moss said. “And thank her for directing us out of the mountains to a new home with plenty of food.”

Gray Wing bowed his head, offering silent thanks to the elderly woman. He wished their was some way he could tell her they made it.


	14. Chapter 14

Gray Wing awoke at dawn and scrambled up. Around him the others were starting to heave themselves from their beds. The sun was just beginning to rise just ahead of them, golden beams illuminating the valley. The narrow cleft opened into a soft green meadow that stretched flatly into the horizon.

“The sun trail!” Dappled Pelt whispered. “Just like Stoneteller said.”

A breeze was blowing up from the valley, carrying harsh, unfamiliar sounds. Gray Wing focused, trying to sense what they might be coming from, but it was nothing he’d ever head before.

Clear Sky climbed the bank from the river, wiping water from his face. “This is it,” he said to Shaded Moss. “We leave the mountains today.”

Shaded Moss smiled at the younger man.

Gray Wing squared his shoulders, determined. They were ready to set out.

Quick Water was brisk in her pace. She looked like she’d recovered from her fall into the river.

Gray Wing fell in beside her. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Quick Water said.

The mountains fell away on either side. The last vestiges of snow vanished. They emerged into the mouth of the valley, and everyone halted in astonishment.

The river flowed through stretches of green grass, dotted with huge trees. One stretch of glass was enclosed by closely build wooden stakes and thick bushes. Inside were strange animals with thick white fur that looked like clouds, though they had hard black feet and black faces.

Warily the group approached to peer over the stakes. The nearest animal turned to look at them and let out a strange bleating cry. Gray Wing took a pace back.

“I think those are sheep,” Shaded Moss said. “The elders had them in their stories. They aren’t dangerous.”

“They’re huge,” Jackdaw’s Cry said.

Jagged Peak had to jump to look over the fence. “What do you think they taste like?”

Gray Wing shook his head. “The elders used to say sheep were owned by people who cut their fur and made it into cloth. We shouldn’t hunt them unless we want to start a fight with their owner.”

They turned away from the creatures, though Gray Wing was a bit nervous about venturing into such an open space.

“This is scary,” Turtle Tail confessed, walking at his side.

“I know,” Gray Wing agreed. “There’s nowhere to hide out here.”

He brightened when he imagined running out here. There was plenty of room to stretch his legs and charge for many paces.

He gazed across the meadow and spotted a flicker of movement. Something small and brown hoped across the grass. It looked like a hare in the warm seasons, only smaller. Without thinking, Gray Wing drew his spear and raced off, running over the ground until the land and sky vanished into a blur. The rabbit hurtled away from him, but he kept up.

The world seemed to slow down. Gray Wing’s muscles bunched and stretched, his feet pushing off from the soft grass. He saw nothing but the rabbit. Everything else was a green and blue swirl.

Suddenly, the rabbit was right in front of him. He threw his spear at the ground, killing it with a stab through the neck.

Dazed, Gray Wing skidded to a halt and stood over his caught for a few moments. He took his spear from the ground and turned back to see his companions staring at him, jaws dropped.

“That was...fast,” Cloud Spots said.

“That was amazing!” Jagged Peak added.

Gray Wing wasn’t sure what had come over him. He took the rabbit off his spear. “Let’s make a fire and eat.”

Dappled Pelt shook her head. “Thanks, but I’m not hungry,” she murmured.

“Neither am I,” Tall Shadow Agreed. “But it was a great catch, Gray Wing.”

“We should still eat whenever we have the chance.” Shaded Moss sat down to start making a fire. “We might have just been lucky all day, finding so much food. There’s no telling when that luck will run out.”

They group sat down to eat slowly. Gray Wing was the last to take a bite. Once he was full there was still meat left. He took another bite, but it was hard to swallow.

“I’m full,” he said, shocked that they had left over food. “If no one wants it, we’ll have to leave it.”

Shattered Ice looked around, shocked. “What kind of magical place is this?” he asked. “Whose ever heard of their being too much food?”


	15. Chapter 15

The sun rose higher as they set out again, up the river bank.Huge stretches of green grass lay ahead of them. On either side were thick bushes or fences. 

Sheep watched them curiously as they passed, and Gray Wing felt unnerved by their beady stares.

Shaded Moss was in the lead, Clear Sky and Tall Shadow just behind him. He paused under a large tree.

“We’re not high enough to see the route ahead,” he said. “But our goal is right where the sun sets. That will lead us to those pointed stones.” He pointed.

Gray Wing looked ahead to see the ground falling gently downward. Just visible over the horizon were dark peaks outlined against the sky. Gray Wing shivered with apprehension. They still had a long way to go.

“We’ll be dead by the time we travel that far!” Jagged Peak squeaked. He glanced up at Gray Wing.

“We’ll take it one step at a time,” Shaded Moss said.

They clung to the riverbank as they traveled. Gray Wing felt comforted by the gentle drawl of the water, like a softer version of the waterfall.

Cloud Spots and Dappled Pelt were eying a lush clump of herbs hanging over the water. Dappled Pelt smiled every time she spotted another patch.

Jackdaw’s Cry walked beside Gray Wing, staring around, his eyes wide. “This grass is so soft!” he said. “And there are so many animals. Sheep, birds, rabbits.” He suddenly frowned, looking frightened. “Did Stoneteller mention huge creatures that trample people and monsters with big claws?”

Gray Wing understood the young boy’s concern. “Don’t worry. We’re all fast, and there’s plenty of us. We can run if we have to.”

Everyone pushed together, walking closer now. Even the smallest noises made them flinch.

Suddenly, he heard a strange sound growing louder with every footstep. It sounded like many large stones being plotted down into the dirt, accompanied by a creaking, like a tree about to fall over.

“What’s that sound?” Jagged Perk asked.

“I don’t know.” Shaded Moss grew the group together. “Keep low.”

“I’ll scout ahead to see what it is,” Clear Sky offered.

Gray Wing felt his heart lurch with fear. He couldn’t let his brother face an unknown danger alone. “I’ll go with you,” he said, stepping forward.

Clear Sky glanced towards him. “Let’s go then,” he said.

“Be careful,” Shaded Moss warned.

Gray Wing followed his brother as they moved forward away from the group. They had to climb over a small line of bushes, but Clear Sky stopped to unsnag his pant leg.

Gray Wing was the first to reach the other side. He froze in terror. Huge creatures of different colors with the same black paws the sheep had trotted down a dirt and rock path. Ropes and other equipment were attached to their head and back, helping them pull along carts on wheels.

Just as Clear Sky had got free with a triumphant cry, Gray Wing grabbed his brother and pushed him back over the bushes.

Clear Sky opened his mouth to argue before catching sight of the huge creatures and going silent. The two brothers kneeled behind the bushes, hiding from the massive creatures.

“This must be those creatures Stoneteller was talking about!” Gray Wing said.

Clear Sky nodded. “Their hooves sound like thunder!” he said. “Didn’t Stoneteller warn us to stay away from those things?”

There was a moment of silence as the creature trotted away with its load. Gray Wing climbed back over the bushes and put a hand on the path. It was worn down and smooth. Carts must pass over it a lot. On the far side, thick undergrowth grew up to the every edge of the path, huge trees beyond. They’d be able to hide there if they could reach it.

“We should be able to cross it as long as none of those things come back,” Gray Wing said.

Suddenly, they heard the thundering of hooves again, growing rapidly louder. “Watch out!” Clear Sky shouted.

He grabbed Gray Wing by the shoulders and dragged him back into the bushes.

“Thanks!” Gray Wing gasped.

Clear Sky nodded. “Keep watch. Tell me if anymore of those things pass by.”

Gray Wing watched as Clear Sky climbed over the bushes and made his way into the center of the path.

Suddenly, Gray Wing heard another faint rumble. “They’re coming!” he shouted.

Clear Sky leaped back into the safety of the bushes as a copper colored creature passed by with its cart.

“We’ll never get across if they keep coming,” Gray Wing said.

“I don’t think they can see that well,” Clear Sky said. “It didn’t even look at me. We should be able to cross if we’re careful.”

Gray Wing didn’t share his brothers confident. “What if that one was just old?”

Clear Sky glanced at him. “No one said this would be easy. And we’ve come to far to give up now.”

Gray Wing sighed. “We’d better get back to the group now.”

They hurried back to the tree, and described what they’d seen to Shaded Moss.

“What do we do now?” Jackdaw’s Cry asked. “Those things will crush us!”

Tall Shadow shook her head. “We have to outwit them. They might be big, but we’re fast and smart.”

“Stoneteller told us they hardly ever leave their path,” Rainswept Flower said. “As long as we can get to the other side, we’ll be safe.”

“Good thinking,” Shaded Moss said. “We’ll cross in pairs of twos. Clear Sky and Gray Wing, you will supervise and keep a look out for danger.”

“I’ll go first,” Dappled Pelt volunteered.

“I’ll come with you,” Rainswept Flower said.

Shaded Moss nodded.

Gray Wing and Clear Sky walked with the two women back to the bushes. Once they climbed over, everything was quiet.

Gray Wing motioned for the others to be quiet as they listened. He could hear a faint rumbling.

“Get back!” Gray Wing hissed, and the group dived back over the bushes just as the creatures passed.

“They’re huge!” Rainswept Flower exclaimed.

Nervously, she and Dappled Pelt approached the edge. “We have to do this,” Dappled Pelt said.

“I’ll walk with you,” Clear Sky said.

Standing side by side, they waited, watching and listening. Another cart rolled past.

“Come on!” Dappled Pelt said.

The two women darted into the path. Clear Sky followed. Gray Wing shouted a warning as he heard more creatures approaching, but the others were safe by the two another cart, this one bigger and pulled by two hooved creatures, passed.

Gray Wing sighed in relief. “Send the next pair!” he called back over the bushes.

Cloud Spots and Quick Water came to stand at his side. Everything was quiet.

“All clear!” Clear Sky called.

Cloud Spots and Quick Water rushed to safety. All was quiet.

As Jackdaw’s Cry and Falling Feather appeared from the bushes, another creature trotted past.

As silence fell again, he glanced both ways along the path before signalling to Clear Sky, who gave the same signal back. Jackdaw’s Cry and Falling Feather crossed without trouble. Shattered Ice and Hawk Swoop followed quickly.

“The others are getting impatient,” Shaded Moss called from behind him. “It seems safe enough to cross together.”

Shaded Moss called to the others and they joined him along the bushes. Gray Wing put himself beside Jagged Peak. “Don’t move until you’re told,” he warned the boy.

Silence followed. “I think it’s okay,” Gray Wing said. “Clear Sky?”

Clear Sky nodded from the other side of the path.

The remaining group rushed forward and plunged into the undergrowth on the other side.

“Is everyone okay?” Shaded Moss asked.

“Looks like it,” Tall Shadow said.

“It feels great under the trees again,” Turtle Tail remarked.

Gray Wing still felt uneasy as they picked their way through the undergrowth. Plants grabbed at his legs, as if trying to trip him. Noise surrounded them; birds, mice, the wind in the leaves. He preferred the silence of mountains.”

“How much farther?” Shattered Ice complained. It seemed Gray Wing wasn’t the only one having problems. “I’ve got so many thorns in my arms I think I’m turning into a bush!”

“And how can we hunt birds if we can’t see the sky?” Quick Water added.

“You sound like whiny children,” Moon Shadow growled. “Can’t you sense all the life? We could just open our mouths and food would fall in.”

“I want to go a bit further before we stop,” Shaded Moss said. “Let’s wait to hunt.”

Moon Shadow sighed.

“We need to figure out how big this forest is,” Clear Sky said. Without warning, he jumped onto the trunk of a tree and started scaling it until he disappeared into the branches.

Only a few moments passed before Clear Sky dropped back down. “I couldn’t get high enough to see. I need a taller tree.”

They walked onward, keeping a lookout for towering trees. Shaded Moss suddenly halted in front of a huge tree with gnarled roots and dense branches. “Try this one,” he said to Clear Sky. “I think it’s called an oak tree. My mother used to tell me about the trees where the Tribe used to live before.”

Clear Sky jumped onto the trunk and started to climb. Tall Shadow followed a bit slower.

“I want to go!” Jagged Peak squeaked. “I can climb, too!”

“Only two need to go,” Shaded Moss said.

Jagged Peak crossed his arms, but didn’t argue.

Gray Wing inclined his head to watch Clear Sky and Tall Shadow as they vanished into the dense branches.

Branches quivered and twigs fell to the ground as Clear Sky and Tall Shadow dropped down from the tree.

“The trees end not far from here,” Clear Sky said.

“Great!” Turtle Tail exclaimed. “I can’t wait to see the sky again.”

“What was beyond the trees?” Shaded Moss asked.

Clear Sky and Tall Shadow exchanged a glance. “It was too misty to see.”

Gray Wing recognized the meaning behind that glance. There was something they didn’t want to say.

Shaded Moss and Clear Sky took the lead again, the group walking onward through the trees toward the bright light that signaled the edge of the forest. But before they got into the open, Shaded Moss stopped. Gray Wing pushed forward to see what was going on.

A flat path wound through the trees, the grass lush and bright green. There were a few strange, large plants dotting through. Gray Wing didn’t understand why they’d stopped, until he took a step forward and his foot nearly sank through the grass.

It was a swamp.

“What do we-” Hawk Swoop started before being cut off by a grumbling noise.

“A bear!” Shattered Ice exclaimed.

“What’s a bear?” Jagged Peak asked, looking across the swamp.

“Something you don’t want to meet,” Shaded Moss replied, drawing the others close to him. “Sometimes they’d wander into the lower parts of the mountains trying to find caves to sleep in. But I haven’t seen one in years.:

As he finished speaking, a huge brown animal emerged from the trees. Its beady eyes landed on the group, and it opened its mouth in a roar.

“Scatter!” Shaded Moss shouted.

The group fled into separate directions, scrambling up trees. Gray Wing pushed Jagged Peak up a thin tree before following him.

Looking down through the branches of the trees, he saw the thick back of the bear passing by, pushing through the undergrowth. It didn’t seem interested in them, or anyone else. Perhaps they’d just wandered too close to its den.

No one moved as the bear disappeared into the trees. Then, gradually, they emerged from their hiding places.

“It was so big!” Falling Feather was shaking. “Did you see its teeth?”

“It’s okay now,” Jackdaw’s Cry comforted her. “As long as we get out of here before it comes back, we should be safe.”

Even Shaded Moss looked shaken. “Let’s keep going,” he said.

The group was happy to plunge back into the deep woods, leaving behind the swamp. But they were tired of struggling through the thick undergrowth, thorns attacking them on either side.

“Finally!” Gray Wing sighed in relief when they finally got to the edge of the trees. But just as they emerged into the open, a small, cold drizzle had started to fall, soon soaking their cloaks.

“This is even worse than snow!” Quick Water complained.

Ahead of them lay a collection of squares made from logs, some taller than trees, with shiny holes in the sides. Was this what Clear Sky had seen from the tree?

“These must be houses,” Shaded Moss said.

“A town!” Shattered Ice added. “Misty Water told me about them. It’s like huge camps were people live.”

Gray Wing agreed. He could see a few people, heads ducked, entering their houses through swinging entrances.

“Maybe this is where we’re supposed to live,” Jackdaw’s Cry suggested. “There’s already people here. Maybe they’d take us in.”

Shaded Moss pointed to the horizon. “We’re supposed to follow the sun to where it rises. That’s where are new home is. But it wouldn’t hurt to find shelter for the night.”

Hunched against the rain with the hoods of their cloaks pulled over their heads, they crossed a grassy space and reached a broad path of light stones leading toward the houses.

“This is just like that other path,” Tall Shadow said. “What if there’s more of those trampling creatures?”

But everything was quiet. Shaded Moss led the way along the Thunderpath, keeping to the edge with the rest of them followed.

Suddenly the clopping of hooves came from down the path and everyone turned to see another creature heading toward them.

“It’s coming for us!” Rainswept Flower cried out.

“This way!” Gray Wing saw a much narrower path leading between two cabins and rushed for it. “Follow me!”

The others followed, huddling into the narrow gap.

“That was brilliant, Gray Wing!” Turtle Tail said with relief.

“We still need to find somewhere dry to spend the night,” Gray Wing pointed out. Bright lights like stars were appearing in the houses, flickering. It made the shadows dance outside.

Taking the lead, Gray Wing walked down the narrow path, feeling trapped between the two walls. It opened into a square clearing surrounded by smaller houses. Gray Wing saw one was gaping open, and walking cautiously over to it. Inside was dark, but had a weird, strong smell. The floor was made of dead, golden grass that was scratchy and rough.

“We can stay here tonight,” Rainswept Flower said. “At least it’s out of the rain. We can take turns keeping watch.”

Shaded Moss nodded. Gray Wing noticed how his shoulders were dropping and his eyes were dull with weariness. It couldn’t be easy for him, having to take on leadership and responsibility.

“You look tired,” Rainswept Flower murmured to her father, but Gray Wing was able to hear. “Get some sleep. I’ll take first watch.”

“I’ll join you,” Gray Wing offered.

“Shouldn’t we hunt before we eat?” Quick Water asked. “I’m hungry.”

“It’s too dangerous here,” Clear Sky said. “Besides, any animals we happen to find around here probably belong to someone.”

“We should have hunted earlier,” Moon Shadow snapped.

“He’s right,” Hawk Swoop added. “We shouldn’t have come here.”

“This was our best chance at shelter,” Tall Shadow pointed out.

Gray Wing agreed but didn’t voice it.

He sat at the opening of the hut beside Rainswept Flower, looking out into the clearing. Gray Wing could hear many different noises. The distant neigh of the trampling monsters, voices of people, barking.

Rainswept Flower leaned close to him. “Do you think the people here will welcome us?” she asked. “I mean, this little shelter is empty, almost like they were just waiting to shelter someone.”

“What do you think the people here are like?” he asked her. “Do you think they’ll understand us? Our cultures seem quite different.”

“I’m sure they’d envy us,” Rainswept Flower responded. “We've seen more than they ever will.”

Gray Wing’s stomach felt hollow and aching. He wasn’t sure that was true.

Suddenly, he heard the now familiar clopping of the trampling creatures. Gray Wing saw it enter the clearing, pulled along by a man holding the ropes around its head.

Rainswept Flower and Gray Wing scooted back into the shadows.

“Has it seen us?” Gray Wing asked. His eyes widened in terror. “Do you think this is its den?”

Before either of them could move, the man led the trampling creature over to another hut and led it in before closing the door.

“That was close!” Gray Wing exclaimed.

Rainswept Flower met his gaze, horrified. “If that one went in there, these huts must belong to those things!” she hissed.

Gray Wing nodded. “Why do the townsfolk build their houses so close to the trampling creatures? Aren’t they scared?”

Rainswept Flower shrugged. “There was someone pulling that one. Maybe they catch them and keep them here.” She looked him up and down. “You look tired, Gray Wing. Go find someone to switch out with.”

Gray Wing stumbled to the back of the hut and woke Hawk Swoop by tripping over her. “It’s your turn to keep watch,” he told her.

“Fine,” she said, drowsy, before getting up to join Rainswept Flower, who turned to get Jackdaw’s Cry before laying down to sleep.

Gray Wing laid down as well and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter today!
> 
> Gray Wing and his friends meet the most diabolical of evil...horse drawn carriages!


	16. Chapter 16

Gray Wing was woken up by someone tripping over him. He looked up to see Moon Shadow in the pale gray light.

“Sorry,” Moon Shadow said. “I’m going hunting.”

Gray Wing nodded, wondering if he should go as well. But he felt too exhausted to even move his legs. “Good luck,” he said.

Moon Shadow walked out of the hut, murmuring to Turtle Tail and Shattered Ice, who were standing guard.

Once we was gone, Gray Wing drifted into sleep again. He dreamed of standing on a cliff with Quiet Rain, gazing out over a vista of sunlit mountain peaks.

But the vision shattered as a dreadful shout sounded.

Gray Wing was on his feet in an instant. Shattered Ice and Turtle Tail were scrambling out of the hut. “Moon Shadow is being attacked!” Shattered Ice said urgently.

Gray Wing raced out of the hut with the others. He could hear Moon Shadow on the other side of a wall at the far side the clearing, shouting. The voices of two other people mingled with his own, as if they were fighting.

Gray Wing, Tall Shadow and Clear Sky raced across the clearing, faster than the others. They hoped over the top of the wall. Gray Wing looked around and saw Moon Shadow on the ground, two people standing over him.

The strangers wore similar clothes to them, with loose shirts and pants, but lacked any sort of cloaks.

Gray Wing launched himself at the nearest man, a huge guy with black hair and light attire. Clear Sky and Tall Shadow hurled themselves at the other, a woman with long orange hair.

The man gasped in surprise and stumbled back, slamming Gray Wing against the wall. He tried to spin around and grip him, but Gray Wing punched at his shoulder.

Gray Wing tried to kick out at the man too, but his clumsy blows hardly did anything.

Finally the man was able to throw him to the ground. Just as the air left his body, Moon Shadow barreled into the enemy man. Faced with two enemies, the man turned and ran. Gray Wing hefted himself to his feet and watched as Clear Sky and Tall Shadow chased off the woman.

“We don’t like savages here!” the woman warned. “If you’re not gone by tonight there’ll be trouble!”

They both disappeared around a house.

“Good riddance!” Moon Shadow shouted after them.

“What were you thinking?” Tall Shadow growled. “Going off on your own like that? Are you insane?”

“They called us savages,” Clear Sky said. “What did that mean?”

Gray Wing was just as confused. His muscles ached from the fight, and his head was fuzzy after being slammed into the wall. Would they have to be fighting all the way to their new home? The mountains were always peaceful, with no other groups around to bother them. But clearly there were many more people here.

They all clambered back over the wall. The others were huddled together in the mouth of the hut.

“You shouldn’t have fought,” Rainswept Flower said after they’d explained what had happened. “You should have talked, and explained we were just passing through.”

Clear Sky rolled his eyes. “Why we were having our throats ripped out? I don’t think they were in the mood for conversation!”

Shaded Moss listened, seeming uneasy. “We need to get out of here,” he said. “We can’t afford any more trouble.”

He set off at once and the others followed. Gray Wing brought up the rear, along with Turtle Tail.

Shaded Moss led the way along narrow stone paths between houses, crossed quiet Thunderpaths and crept through long stretches of grass. They were traveling in a straight line, heading towards the rising sun.

The entire world seemed quiet. Gray Wing kept his eyes trained on the ground. He could feel the eyes of many hidden townsfolk on them, burning through their skin from the safety of their houses.

It was a great relief when they finally reached the edge of the houses and an open landscape. They could see the rugged peaks of their goal easily now.

“They’re not as big as the mountains,” Quick Water said, disappointed.

“Stoneteller wouldn’t send us out of the mountains to a different set of mountains, would she?” Dappled Pelt pointed out. “I’m sure our new home will be completely different.”

“But I miss the mountains,” Falling Feather whispered.

Gray Wing agreed. He thought of his mother and all the others they’d left behind. If only there was some way to let them know they were safe.

“Come on!” Jagged Peak said, marching on. “We’re not going to get anywhere standing here all day.”

Gray Wing smiled affectionately at his young brother and his confidence. The others followed. Clouds were starting to cover the sky, hiding the sun meant to guide them. But the outline of the peaks was just as clear.

It felt good to be back in the open, surrounded by soft grass and animals. At one point Moon Shadow veered away from the group to hunt. He came back a few moments later with a small brown bird.

“Let’s all go hunting,” Shaded Moss said as Moon Shadow started to gather sticks. “There’s enough game around for everyone.”

A group split up. Gray Wing headed into the open grass, keeping a look out for any signs of life. He noticed Clear Sky jumping into the air after a bird, and Jagged Peak with his head down to follow a trail.

Gray Wing was suddenly aware of another creatures among them. Not too far away, he spotted a huge black and white animal. More were lumbering after it.

They were even bigger than sheep. He tried to remember the elders’ stories. Maybe they were cows. One of them let out a deep moo, and Gray Wing remembered how Misty Water would imitate the noise.

The cows didn’t seem to notice him, bumbling past him. He crept forward, away from the herd.

Beyond the cows, Gray Wing spotted a rabbit startled out of hiding, and set off after it. The wind through his hair felt amazing, even if the long grass was slowing him down.

The rabbit reached a line of bushes and darted into a hole. Gray Wing skidded to a halt, frustrated.

“Hey!”

Gray Wing turned to see Turtle Tail with a small bird in her grip. “I was just gonna bring this back. Do you want to share?”

Gray Wing walked away from the burrow, wondering if there was any way he would have been able to follow the rabbit. The rest of the group was gathering beside the bushes. Moon Shadow already had a fire going, spinning his plucked bird on a spit. A pile of other skinned animals lay beside him, ready to be cooked up as well. There was plenty of food, even for those who hadn’t caught anything.

“I got two crows!” Clear Sky boasted.

Before they began to eat, Shaded Moss stood gazing toward the mountains they had left behind. They were nothing but a blur on the horizon. “Thank you, Stoneteller,” he said. “Thank you for sending us to this wonderful place.”

When everyone had eaten their fill, there was still meat leftover.

“It seems wrong to just leave it,” Rainswept Flower murmured.

As the group headed away, Gray Wing glanced back to see a thing, red-furred creature slinking through the grass. At first he thought it might be a dog, but its snout was sharper and its markings strange. It snatched up some of the food remains and stood gulping it down eagerly.

Gray Wing nudged Shattered Ice and gestured over his shoulder. “What’s that?” he asked.

“I have no idea,” Shattered Ice replied.

“It doesn’t look friendly,” Gray Wing said. He quickened his pace, but decided not to alarm the others.

By the time the light was fading, they’d crossed several narrow Thunderpaths and skirted a cluster of red stone houses where a number of dogs were chained, barking. Beyond the houses, the ground sloped into a marsh, covered by tussocks of grass and clumps of reed.

“We can’t go this way,” Quick Water protested. “It’s so wet.”

Shaded Moss looked in both directions. Gray Wing realized that the bog stretched out of sight of either side. “We have to,” Shaded Moss said.

When they reached the bottom of the slope, Gray Wing and the others realized that they would lucky if they escaped with only wet boots. The ground felt unstable as they walked across. As they moved farther into the marsh, they began to sink in until everyone was wading through muddy water up to their knees.

“This is awful!” Hawk Swoop exclaimed.

Quick Water was muttering under her breath. Even Falling Feather looked uncomfortable.

Jagged Peak, the smallest and lightest, was having an easier time. He was able to walk over the mud, only sinking in to his ankles. Until he slipped sideways off of a clump of grass and started to sink.

“Help!” he wailed.

Rainswept Flower stepped onto the clump of grass and bent down to grab Jagged Peak’s arm. She dragged him out, his entire body caked with mud.

“Thanks!” he gasped.

Everyone was cold, soaked and covered in mud by the time they reached the other side of the marsh. All they wanted was to find shelter.

Not far away, they spotted a huge structure made of wood. Gray Wing thought it might be another house.

Shaded Moss took the lead, trudging toward it. He paused cautiously when they reached the entrance. Gray Wing peered over his shoulder. The house contained huge stacks of the dry grass they’d slept on the night before, only pressed into cubes. His limbs felt wary as he thought how comfortable they’d be if made into beds. He licked his lips, realizing how thirsty he was. Even better, he could sense the tiny heartbeats of mice. Many, many mice all throughout the house. Even if they were small, there seemed to be enough for everyone to have one each. And that was just fine with Gray Wing 

“What are we waiting for?” Moon Shadow asked, shouldering his way to the front. “This place is filled with food!”

Shaded Moss nodded. “It seem safe enough. Maybe its abandoned.”

The group hurried into the house, eager to eat and sleep.

They settled in the warm grass to eat after hunting. The mice were a good snack after eating so well earlier. Jackdaw’s Cry and Falling Feather had even been able to find a clump of berry bushes not far. Gray Wing’s shirt felt tight, his stomach full for the first time since he was born.

“I’ve been thinking,” Rainswept Flower announced. “Everything we could ever want is right here. How could it get any better? What if this is our new home?”

For a moment everyone was silent. Moon Shadow spoke up first. “Works for me.”

“It’s warm and dry here,” Quick Water agreed.

“And these’s no sign of bears or eagles,” Shattered Ice added.

Shaded Moss looked thoughtful. “Perhaps,” he said. “And we’re still close enough to the mountains to go back and visit the others maybe once or twice a year.”

Excited murmurs rose from the travellers.

“We can make beds out of this dry grass,” Falling Feather said. “This would be a great place for bringing up our young.”

Gray Wing didn’t join in. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. There was nothing wrong with this place, of course, but it just didn’t feel right.

He looked around, trying to picture this house ten years from now. But he just couldn’t see his tribemates staying here for more than a month or two. He felt restless, trapped between four wooden walls. He missed the natural feel of the cave walls.

But if the others were happy here, there was no reason for him to cause a fuss.

“What do you think?” he asked Turtle Tail. “Do you think this is it?”

The dirty blonde girl looked surprised. “Of course it is!” she replied. “I know everything beyond the mountains is going to feel strange, but we just have to get used to a different way of life.”

Gray Wing sighed. “You’re right,” he admitted, laying down on the dry grass to sleep.

Before he closed his eyes, Gray Wing spotted Clear Sky sitting on the hard floor, staring into the shadows. He was illuminated by a shaft of moonlight that shone through a gap in the wall, turning his cloak silver. He looked like a lonesome spirit.

Gray Wing’s heart ached. If only Bright Stream were still here.

Everyone was laying down in the grass to fall into a deep sleep. The house felt so safe that a guard was on no ones mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one for today!


	17. Chapter 17

An unfamiliar noise rose Gray Wing from his slumber. He blinked his eyes open to gray dawn light seeping through the gaps in the house’s walls. Outside he could hear trampling, but it wasn’t the same as the creatures on the Thunderpath. But it was coming in fast from outside.

Gray Wing sprang up, turning to face the entrance. Outside he could see a pale, moving mass. The trampling grew louder.

“Wake up!” he screamed, rushing from one person to another and shaking them awake. “Run!”

Glancing back at the entrance, he saw the pale mass drawing closer. Now he could see it was a herd of sheep, more sheep than before, all of them heading for the shelter. Their trampling and bleating seemed to be the only sound in the world.

“We can’t get out!” Falling Feather shouted.

The sheep were trotting into the shelter, pushing against one another as if becoming one. They wouldn’t be able to get passed.

“Over here!” Rainswept Flower called.

Gray Wing darted toward her, across the cubes of grass, and saw a gap in the wooden house’s wall. One by one they all squeezed through, tumbling to the ground in a heap.

Waiting for his turn, Gray Wing heard a shriek of pain and saw Hawk Swoop curled up on the ground, the sheep passing over her. Clear Sky leaped forward, grabbing her cloak and dragging her toward the gap. He shoved her through the window and Gray Wing followed right behind.

Finally, Shaded Moss dropped to the ground outside. “Is everyone alright?” he asked.

Gray Wing looked around, and saw everyone there. They were all uninjured as well, except for Hawk Swoop, who wasn’t putting any weight on one leg.

“Can you walk?” Shaded Moss asked her.

“I’ll try,” Hawk Swoop replied. She limped a few feet, clearly in a lot of pain.

“I’d take that as a no,” Gray Wing said. 

He spotted a clump of long grass near the wall, and picked up Hawk Swoop bridal style to carry her over to it. He laid her down.

“What should we do?” he asked Dappled Pelt.

Dappled Pelt looked confused. “Daisy or elder,” she said. “But I’m not sure they grow around here. Jackdaw’s Cry, Falling Feather, could you go look for some?”

The two teenagers rushed off. Cloud Spots walked over to Hawk Swoop, examining her. She drew in a sharp breath as he prodded her leg.

“Her leg is dislocated,” Cloud Spots said. “The bone popped out of the socket.”

“So what should we do?” Quick Water asked.

“We’ll just pop it back into black,” Cloud Spots responded. “I’ve seen Stoneteller do it before with kids who fell off cliffs.”

Hawk Swoop gasped in agony as Cloud Spots grabbed her leg.

“This is gonna hurt,” he told her. “But only for a second. Gray Wing, come hold her hold. Put your hands on her shoulder and stomach. She was to stay completely still.”

Gray Wing pressed down where Cloud Spots indicated. “I’m ready.”

“Good. Now!”

Cloud Spots yanked hard at Hawk Swoop’s leg. Gray Wing was nearly knocked backwards as Hawk Swoop screamed, struggling beneath him. Then Cloud Spots stepped back and Gray Wing saw that the girl’s leg was back where it was suppose to be. She was trembling, eyes wide and breath coming quick.

“Can you move? Does it hurt?” Cloud Spots asked.

Hawk Swoop bent her knee. “It just aches,” she said. “Thank you, Cloud Spots!”

“Well done.” Shaded Moss put a hand on Cloud Spots’ shoulder.

Cloud Spots shrugged. “Stoneteller’s the one who taught me it.”

Jackdaw’s Cry and Falling Feather returned, carrying herbs. “Are these the right ones?” Falling Feather asked.

Dappled Pelt looked through the leaves. “Do you think these are okay?” she asked Cloud Spots.

Cloud Spots picked up a few leaves. “These look like the ones in the mountains,” he said. He handed a few to Hawk Swoop. “Chew them well and swallow. It’ll help the pain.”

While Hawk Swoop ate the herbs, Shaded Moss sat down beside her. “You’ll need to rest that leg. We’ll stay here for the day.”

Murmurs of discontent rose from the group.

“It’s freezing out here!” Quick Water complained. “And it’s starting to rain.”

The chilling breeze was carrying with it a sharp rain that stung their faces. But there was nothing else to do but wait here until Hawk Swoop was ready to travel again.

“You can go sleep with the sheep if you’d like,” Shaded Moss said sternly.

Quick Water crossed her arms.

“We should try to hunt,” Clear Sky suggested.

“I’m not hungry,” Tall Shadow said. “We ate a lot last night. There’s no point in hunting if we don’t need it.”

Moon Shadow nodded. “I don’t think I could even look at a slab of meat right now.”  
In the end, they decided to settle against the wall and doze.


	18. Chapter 18

When Gray Wing awake, the sky was still covered in a thick layer of clouds. A thin drizzle was falling, though the wind was gone. It must have been just before sunset.

Gray Wing stretched, and noticed Clear Sky walking away.

“Going somewhere?” Gray Wing asked, standing to catch up.

Clear Sky stared at him for a moment before answering. “I just wanted to stretch my legs,” he replied. “I’ll be fine on my own.”

Gray Wing stood back as Clear Sky walked away, feeling dejected. Why was Clear Sky getting mad at him about Bright Stream’s death? He would prefer for Clear Sky to just beat him to a pulp and be done with it. This cold bitterness was ever worse.

Gray Wing walked back into the long grass.

Turtle Tail had sat up and watched the ordeal. “Just give him time to grieve,” she whispered. “It’ll get better.”

Gray Wing nodded and gave her a weak smile. Inside, he didn’t believe a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one because I just wanted to include this little scene.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days passed. Gray Wing was beginning to feel like the sheep were just the beginning of their problems. The rain was never ending, picking up and calming down, but never stopping. They could hardly see the sharp stones they were aiming for through the sharp mist.

How could they ever find their new home if they couldn’t even see the sun?

As they went on, the game grew scarce. The animals were all taking shelter from the rain. Hawk Swoop had recovered quickly, but Tall Shadow had stepped on a thorn. Dappled Pelt had managed to pull it out, but the tall woman was still limping. There weren’t the right herbs around for them to treat it with.

Even Jagged Peak was starting to lose moral. As the youngest and smallest, his legs were having a hard time keeping up with the adults. Gray Wing could tell he was forcing himself to keep up.

“I’m sick of this rain,” Jagged peak complained. “And I’m hungry!”

“We’ll find food soon,” Falling Feather comforted.

“Not soon enough,” Jagged Peak whined. “We don’t even know where we’re going. This is hopeless!”

“Maybe you should have stayed in the cave where you belong!” Clear Sky snapped.

Jagged Peak flinched back, surprised by his brother’s harsh tone. As Clear Sky turned away, Gray Wing could see that Jagged Peak was just barely holding back tears.

“He’s just grumpy,” Gray Wing comforted his younger brother.

Woodland stretched out in front of them, looming over the group. As they walked on, Gray Wing noticed Jagged Peak was glancing around.

“Is something wrong?” Gray Wing asked.

“I feel like we’re being watched,” Jagged Peak replied.

Gray Wing rolled his eyes. “It’s probably just a bird.”

Jagged Peak shook his head, but didn’t argue. A few paces forward, he stopped dead. “What was that?”

“You stepped on a twig!” Gray Wing answered. “Now come on! We’re falling behind.”

Jagged Peak didn’t move. His eyes narrowed. “We’re being followed.”

“We are not!” Gray Wing looked around, determined to prove his brother wrong. Then he felt stupid as a tall, brown haired man stepped out of the shadows.

“See?” Jagged Peak snapped.

Gray Wing and the stranger stared at each other for a moment.

“No,” Jagged Peak piped up, stepping forward. “We come from far away! From the mountains!”

The stranger blinked. “You mean Highstones?” He pointed towards the sharp peaks they’d been heading for.

“No,” Gray Wing replied.

The rest of the group appeared, headed by Clear Sky. “What’s going on?” Clear Sky asked.

“There sure are a lot of you,” the stranger said.

“We’re just passing through,” Shaded Moss said.

“Oh. I thought you might live on the other side of Highstones.”

“You mean those pointy stones on the other side of the woods?” Gray Wing asked.

“Is someone already living over there?” Cloud Spots asked.

“From what I’ve heard,” the stranger replied. “But I’ve never been there myself. I’ve heard stories that they’re not so friendly.”

“Are they...savages?” Gray Wing asked.

The stranger snorted. “‘Savages’ is the settlers’ term for people who live differently than them.” His gaze traveled over the group. “What are you all doing here? It seems like you’ve come a long way.”

“Our old home couldn’t provide for us,” Shaded Moss said. “We’re finding somewhere better to live.”

The man nodded. “Well, good luck,” he said, before sliding back into the shadows.

“So there’s already a group living near the pointed stones?” Jackdaw’s Cry asked.

“Highstones,” Jagged Peak corrected.

Falling Feather rolled her eyes. “They’re not that high.”

“I think it’s good if there’s already people there,” Rainswept Flower said. “That must mean its a good place to live.”

“I’m sure they’ll be plenty of food and space,” Dappled Pelt agreed. “We won’t be disturbed by settlers or trampling monsters or bears.”

Clear Sky looked uncertain. “But don’t we want to find someplace all are own?”

Shaded Moss nodded. “That man said the people there aren’t friendly. We might have to fight just for a share of land.”

“That man didn’t seem so hostile though,” Turtle Tail said.

“Only because he was so outnumbered!” Clear Sky growled.

Turtle Tail shrugged.

Despite their worries, the hostility of the group seemed to lift as they headed on. The branches offered sheltered from the rain.

Gray Wing spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see a squirrel hanging off the trunk of a tree. Clear Sky was closer to it, and launched his spear before the others even noticed. The squirrel squeaked in surprise before going limp, pinned to the tree.

“That was awesome!” Jackdaw’s Cry exclaimed.

Since they were already stopping to eat, Shaded Moss suggested taking some time to rest and hunt more. Moon Shadow and Shattered Ice rushed off into the trees.

“Don’t go too far!” Shaded Moss called out.

Gray Wing focused, reaching his senses out. He could hear birds chirping. He tried to follow it, but found it hard with so many other sounds around him, and finally lost his way in some ferns.

Meanwhile, Dappled Pelt had wandered a few paces away. “Look what I’ve found!”

Gray Wing picked his way through the undergrowth to see water gurgling between two moss covered stones, falling into a small pool like a tiny waterfall. A shallow stream ran away into the trees.

Dappled Pelt crouched over the water. “There’s fish here!”

Falling Feather watched as Dappled Pelt stabbed her spear into the stream and brought a fish back up. A few moments later she did it again, catching an even bigger one.

Falling Feather laughed. “You said you’d teach me that. Can I try now?”

“Go ahead,” Dappled Pelt replied. “Come crouch here with your spear. Don’t let your shadow fall over the water, or the fish will see you. Once you see one, you have to be quick.”

“Okay,” Falling Feather said, gazing into the water. But when she stabbed her spear into the water, she came up empty. “Ugh. You make it look so easy!”

Rainswept Flower had appeared from the trees to watch. “I know I was wrong about the house, but do you think this place would be a good home?”

Gray Wing looked up, hoping she was wrong. Among the trees he felt trapped. The air felt too thick and it was hard to get around in the undergrowth. He longed for the openness of the mountains.

“No,” Shaded Moss said to his daughter. “We must get to Highstones. The peaks are the end of the sun trail. We have to get there before we make any decisions.”

Rainswept Flower nodded and Gray Wing sighed with relief.

Moon Shadow and Shattered Ice returned with arm fulls of prey. After finishing his own meal, Gray Wing sat down on the rocks to watch Dappled Pelt and Falling Feather fish. The two were having fun. Even when Falling Feather leaned over too far and toppled into the stream, she sat up and laughed.

“I think I’m having an easier time being a fish than catching one,” she said, pulling herself back onto the bank.

Suddenly, Gray Wing heard something moving through the bushes. He heard a low, grumbling growl.

“Bears!” he shouted.

Shaded Moss jumped up. “This way!” he ordered.

Three bears were crashing through the undergrowth.

“Come on!” Turtle Tail grabbed Gray Wing’s arm and pulled him forward.

Terrified, the group floundered through the undergrowth. They burst out of the trees and raced into the open grass. Gray Wing looked over his shoulder to see the bears following, lumbering after them.

They were catching up.

“This way!” Shaded Moss screamed, hurtling over a line of bushes.

They ran faster and faster. The wind rushed past Gray Wing’s ears. Falling Feather was lagging behind, and he doubled back to shove her forward, throwing her over the bushes. He risked a glance back and saw Clear Sky helping Jagged Peak.

Gray Wing followed Falling Feather over the bushes. On the other side was a Thunderpath. Down the road, he could see one of the trampling monsters coming. It sprinted down the road, a young man on its back.

“Wait!” Gray Wing shouted.

But it was too late. Shaded Moss ran out onto the path, straight in front of the trampling monster. It was too late for it to pull back, and Shaded Moss slammed against its chest thud. His body was thrown onto the path.

“Whoa!” the man on the back of the monster pulled at the ropes in its mouth, making it stop. The trampling monster threw its head back and forth, neighing and whining.

Then the man caught sight of the rest of the group. All fear left his expression, replaced with disgust.

“Stupid savages!” he shouted, pulling on the reigns so his monster would turn and rush back down the Thunderpath. “Stay off the roads!”

Horror nearly made Gray Wing regurgitate the meal he’d just eaten. He threw himself forward, putting his arms up. “Stop! Stop! Shaded Moss is hurt!” he shouted.

Tall Shadow glanced up and down the path before darting out and grabbing Shaded Moss. She threw him onto her back and stumbled back into the grass. Gray Wing spotted the others making their way over of the bushes, and gestured them over to their leader.

Clear Sky was the the last to jump over, Jagged Peak in front of him. His eyes widened when he spotted Shaded Moss, bruised and covered in dirt. Jagged Peak wailed in terror.

Cloud Spots bent over Shaded Moss. Gray Wing could just barely make out a small bruise on the leader’s chin, that spread up to his temple.

“He’s dead,” Cloud Spots said.

“No!” Rainswept Flower threw herself down beside her father, bringing his head into her lap.

Gasps of horror filled the crowd. Gray Wing stepped forward to kneel beside Rainswept Flower, putting a hand on her shoulder. He could see how dark the bruise over Shaded Moss’ face was, and a small trickle of blood running from his nose and mouth.

Grief stabbed through Gray Wing.

Clear Sky approached carefully. “We need to leave. It’s not safe here.”

Rainswept Flower glared up at him, blue eyes like fire. “I’m not leaving him here!” she shouted.

“How can we-”

“Rainswept Flower is right,” Shattered Ice interrupted Clear Sky. “We can’t just abandon Shaded Moss here. We’ll carry him across the Thunderpath and give him a proper burial.”

Shattered Ice, Dappled Pelt and Moon Shadow stepped up to carry Shaded Moss’ body. Gray Wing helped them, while Clear Sky watched out for trampling monsters. They set out across the dirt path, the entire group crowding anxiously around their deceased leader.

They carried Shaded moss into a stretch of soft, tall grass.

“There aren’t any stones here.” Rainswept Flower’s voice was shaking.

“We’ll dig into this soft dirt and bury him there,” Dappled Pelt said gently.

Rainswept Flower hesitated for a moment, then nodded. She and Dappled Pelt stood to the side while the others started to dig into the ground, using their hands.

Gray Wing noticed Clear Sky was also standing aside, eyes on the ground, back rigid. He was thinking about Bright Stream, Gray Wing could tell. Bright Stream wasn’t even given a proper burial like this.

Finally, Rainswept Flower was the one to drag Shaded Moss’ body over to the shallow hole they’d made.

Gray Wing came forward to help bury him, but Rainswept Flower didn’t move.

“May I stay with him a little longer?” she asked.

The others exchanged glances before nodding. Everyone sat down around the hole to mourn with her.

“Good-bye,” Rainswept Flower whispered. “You were the best father I could have asked for. I’ll miss you.”

“You were a wonderful leader,” Tall Shadow added. “Thank you for leading us out of the mountains.”

The others started murmuring their own memories.

“You taught me how to hunt.”

“You never gave up.”

“Thank you for helping us find a new home.”

“Thank you for your courage,” Gray Wing murmured. “We’ll carry on and find our new home for you.”

“And for Bright Stream,” Clear Sky put in.

Turtle Tail nodded. “We miss her too,” she murmured. “She was strong and confident and yet gentle at the same time.”

“She would have been a wonderful mother,” Dappled Pelt added.

Jagged Peak pressed himself against Clear Sky’s side, sighing.

The sun was starting to set, but the group still clustered around Shaded Moss’ body. It seemed like only a few minutes dawn light began to shine through the trees. Finally, the group got up to start burying Shaded Moss in dirt and sticks. Rainswept Flower stabbed a narrow twig into the ground once he was fully covered, marking her father’s grade. The rest of the ground gathered around, giving one last moment of silence while the sky brightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good-bye, Shaded Moss. You might be missed.


	20. Chapter 20

The sun trail took them across several meadows and small villages- which they were careful to walk around. 

Highstones was outlined against the pale sky. They were getting close.

The group trekked over tough moorland until they reached a copse of pine trees.

“We should hunt,” Moon Shadow suggested.

Dappled Pelt shook her head. “I’m not hungry.”

The others murmured agreement, settling down in the shelter of the trees.

“We should just go home,” Turtle Tail said, all enthusiasm drained from her voice. “What’s the point of going on if we don’t have Shaded Moss to lead us?”

“No!” Gray Wing blurted out. “We can’t give up now! What would Bright Stream or Shaded Moss think if they died for nothing?”

“You didn’t even want to come before,” Hawk Swoop said sharply.

“Maybe I didn’t. But I’ve come too far to turn back.”

The sun was setting again, covering the ground in scarlet light and casting long shadows through the copse. The group settled down for the night.


	21. Chapter 21

During the night a harsh wind picked up, making the branches sway overhead. They rubbed against one another, rattling out a strange song. The noise and chill roused the group. “The moonlight will help us see,” Tall Shadow said. “Let’s get an early start.”

Everyone agreed, and they walked through the pine trees and out onto rough grass. The ground sloped up steeply. Highstones was a faint, dark outline against the night sky.

Gray Wing took in a deep breath. Hope filled his heart. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see the landscape they’d crossed. A dark, uneven smudge covered the horizon.

The mountains were nothing but a fleck from this far away.

“This is amazing!” Jackdaw’s Cry exclaimed. “The world is so big!”

The ground grew steeper and boulders poked out through the grass. The group traveled easily from rock to rock.

They spread out along the grass, climbing up the stones. Gray Wing was filled with a sense of achievement as he scrambled to the top of Highstones.

“We made it!” Turtle Tail said as she came to stand beside him.

The peaks were lower than the mountains, but Gray Wing was still brought comfort by how familiar they felt. Even Rainswept Flower seemed to be regaining her optimism.

Looking out across the land below, the sun brown above the horizon. The world was suddenly filled with light.

This was the end of the sun trail.

The pool of sunlight held an empty expanse of grass, broken by a few patches of woodland. A winding river reflected the sunlight.

“Is this where the other ‘savages’ live?” he wondered. “Those all look like nice places to live.”

“It’s definitely nice enough for us to live,” Dappled pelt murmured.

“Yes!” Falling Feather said. “Look at that river! We can fish!”

“And trees for game,” Clear Sky added.

Gray Wing hoped his brother didn’t expect him to live under the trees. His eyes were on that open moor.

In spite of the group’s new optimism, a mist of sadness still hunt above them. If only Bright Stream and Shaded Moss had made it this far.

“Let’s go explore,” Tall Shadow said, hopping down into a crag. She took the head as they headed down the slope.

Jagged Peak suddenly scurried down the slope ahead of them.

“Jagged Peak!” Tall Shadow snapped. “Get back here! It could be dangerous.”

Jagged Peak waited for the others to catch up, then fell in beside Gray Wing.

They wove their way between boulders and crags. Once they emerged onto an open slope, Jackdaw’s Cry gasped. “Look!”

Turning, Gray Wing noticed a massive hole in the mountainside, gaping open like a fanged mouth.

Jackdaw’s Cry made his way over to it and peered inside. “It’s so deep!” he called, listening to his voice echo off the walls.

Tall Shadow gazed briefly into the cave. “We don’t live in a cave anymore. Let’s keep going. I want to hit the edge of the forest before nightfall.”

The stones gave way to rough grass and further on were softer, enclosed spaces that houses sheep. The group ignored them, walking on but still keeping a safe distance away.

“There’s another town.” Cloud Spots pointed towards a cluster of red-bricked houses.

“We’ll avoid it,” Tall Shadow said, leading them around.

Gray Wing looked towards the moorland that sloped in front of them. His legs suddenly felt heavy as he thought about taking a nice, long rest. He was so tired of traveling. Even if they weren’t at there new home yet, he didn’t see a problem with stopping to rest for a day or two.

“No!” Quick Water whined as they came to a wide, stony path. “Another Thunderpath!”

Moving cautiously, they picked their way through the undergrowth and stopped just before the path. Gray Wing stared in horror. There was a long line of trampling monsters pulling carts up the path. How would they cross?

“I don’t want to cross it,” Falling Feather whimpered.

“Let’s just stay on this side,” Hawk Swoop said. “We can go back to Highstones.”

“But there’s nothing to eat up there,” Clear Sky said.

“Well you can all have fun, but I’m staying right here,” Falling Feather said, crossing her arms.

Shattered Ice put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ve come to far to give up now. You can walk with me.”

Falling Feather was trembling, but nodded.

Turtle Tail looked terrified, so Gray Wing approached to stand beside her. “We’ll be okay.”

Turtle Tail whimpered. “Shaded Moss…”

Gray Wing nodded in understanding. “What happened to him was horrible. But we’re nearly there. Just this one last obstacle, and we’ll be home.”

They gathered at the edge of the Thunderpath, where the long line of carts was finally coming to an end. The dirt road extended in front of them. Gray Wing admired Clear Sky’s courage as his younger brother stepped onto the path.

Quick Water, Tall Shadow, Clouds Spots and Jackdaw’s Cry followed close behind him. They raced across the dirt until they reached the otherside. It was just in time, too, as another cart came up the road.

“See?” Shattered Ice said. “That’s not so bad. Okay, Rainswept Flower, Dappled Pelt, Turtle Tail, Falling Feather, you can all cross with me. Gray Wing, you lead the others after we cross.”

Everyone seemed more confident now that they had a plan.

Shattered Ice and his group waited a long while before rushing forward. They all made it to the other side without a problem.

Gray Wing gestured for his group to join him. Trying to force himself to stop shaking, he lined up beside Jagged Peak, Moon Shadow and Hawk Swoop.

“Now!” he shouted.

With the others hard on his heels, he rushed across the Thunderpath. But as they reached hallway, he spotted a cart approaching quickly.

“Quick!” he screamed.

They’d just reached the other side when Clear Sky suddenly jumped out, heading for the middle of the Thunderpath. Horrified, Gray Wing skidded to a halt and turned to see that Jagged Peak had tripping right into the trampling monster’s path. Clear Sky scooped him into his arms and leaped back to the safety of the grass, just as the trampling monster thundered past.

“You idiot!” Clear Sky snapped as he dropped Jagged Peak into the grass.

Jagged Peak cowered on the grass, eyes wide. “I-’m sorry. I tripped,” he stammered.

“It’s my fault,” Gray Wing said, pushing his way between them. “I should have been watching him.”

Before Clear Sky could response, Quick Water pushed herself into the ring of brothers. “Clear Sky, calm down,” she growled. “It was scary for all of us.” She knelt down beside Jagged Peak. “Come on, dear. You can walk with me for a little bit.”

Jagged Peak struggled to his feet, trembling, but let Quick Water lead him away.

Everyone seemed shaky and ruffled. They stumbled through the grass, their excitement drained and courage running dry.

The slope led onto an open moor covered with springy grass and tufts of gorse. Gray Wing felt relaxed under the open sky.

Now this felt like a good home.

As night fell, they found a small hollow lined with gorse bushes and small rocks. A pool of brown water lay in the center.

“We can stay here for now,” Tall Shadow said. “We’ll rest and explore the area.


	22. Chapter 22

They spent a couple days relaxing around the hollow, only leaving to hunt for rabbits. Clear Sky was the first to lead an expedition, taking Dappled Pelt, Falling Feather and Moon Shadow towards the river.

“We went as far as the river,” Clear Sky reported once they’d come back. “There’s a massive waterfall.”

“But no cave behind it,” Falling Feather said, sounding disappointed.

The following day, Gray Wing, Cloud Spots, Rainswept Flower, Jagged Peak and Turtle Tail set out. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky, only housing a few wisps of thin clouds. A breeze blew from the forest toward them, bringing with it birdsong.

“This is so nice,” Turtle Tail sighed.

“No rain, no Thunderpaths, and plenty to eat,” Rainswept Flower agreed. “What else could we ask for?”

“We should learn more about this place first,” Gray Wing warned her. “It could still be dangerous.”

They trekked across the moor, then came to a steep slope leading down. Gray Wing spotted a clump of fresh green leaves rustling in the wind. The tops of several trees.

“Let’s go have a look!” Jagged Peak said eagerly.

Gray wing grabbed his arm before he could go rushing off. “We’ll take a look, but you have to stay with us and not dash off anymore.”

Jagged Peak nodded, but was still fidgeting impatiently.

The springy grass gave way to lush ferns and undergrowth. Gray Wing pushed through at the head of the group, but suddenly halted with a gasp.

In front of him lay a large, round hollow. The sides were lined with ferns and bushes, along with four huge oak trees whose seemingly endless branches stretched into the sky.

“Wow!” Cloud Spots breathed.

“We should live here!” Jagged Peak squeaked.

Gray Wing glared at him, but didn’t reply. He led the way down the slope, looking out for danger, and once again felt trapped under the trees. The branches were arching overhead, interlacing like a ceiling and blocking out the sky.

In the middle of the four oaks still a huge, jagged rock. Jagged Peak tried to jump to the top, but it was too tall for him, and he slid back down.

“I bet Clear Sky could jump up there!” he said.

“But why would he want to?” Gray Wing said. Not wanting an argument, he added, “We should stop for a while and hunt. There must be game in all this undergrowth.”

Jagged Peak nodded and was off in an instant.

“Stay in the hollow!” Gray Wing called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day! Can you tell I have literally nothing to do today?


	23. Chapter 23

Two days later, Gray Wing was hunting alone on the moor. The warm weather had broken into a raw chill. Clouds covered the sky and the smell of rain hung on the wind.

Gray Wing scanned the moor for any signs of movement. He was trembling with excitement for the hunt. He spotted a rabbit racing across the top of the slope. He leaped into action and the rabbit veered away with a shrill squeal of fear when Gray Wing jumped into its path.

He was just reeling his arm back to launch his spear when something slammed into his side. He skidded to a halt, but was unbalanced and toppled to the ground.

The rabbit scampered away.

“No!” Gray Wing growled. “My rabbit.”

“Your rabbit?”

Gray Wing looked up, suddenly aware that a dark haired man was standing over him, along with a brunette woman.

“Anemone, why do you think this bespawler believes that rabbit to be his?” the man addressed the woman.

“I’ve no idea, Bramwell,” Anemone replied. “We’ve seen you around, you know,” she growled to Gray Wing. “Strolling around here, hunting our game.”

“Where’d you lot come from?” Bramwell asked aggressively. “I hope you don’t plan on staying long-”

“We’ll stay as long as we like,” Gray Wing retorted. “The food belongs to anyone who can find it, and there’s plenty here for all of us.”

Gray Wing noticed both of them were armed with a tightly bent stick, a string attached at both ends, possibly keeping it bent so weirdly. On their backs was a sheath holding what seemed to be many small spears.

Weapons.

“Something wrong, Gray Wing?”

Gray Wing glanced over his shoulder to see Tall Shadow approached, her green eyes narrowed. Hawk Swoop walked along at her shoulder.

“These two knocked me over while I was hunting,” Gray Wing explained.

“We knocked you over?” Anemone barked a sharp laugh. “You ran straight into us. Are you blind?”

“There’s no need to argue,” Tall Shadow said calmly. “But if I were you, I’d get out of here. Or should we make you?”

Bramwell took a step back. After a moment, Anemone followed. “You won’t get away with this!” she snapped. “We don’t like strangers on our land.”

Tall Shadow watched them run off, hands on her hips, until they disappeared over a hill. Then, she led thew ay back to the hollow. Before they reached it, a thin rain began to fall, soaking their cloaks.

Gray Wing felt dejected. He was glad Tall Shadow and Hawk Swoop had turned up before a fight started. But at the same time he wished he hadn’t been so prideful, and tried to talk to Anemone and Bramwell instead of being so hostile.

When they arrived at the hollow, Hawk Swoop was quick to gather an audience to listen to her story. “Tall Shadow made them go away. It was so great!”

Not everyone was as pleased by the encounter. “Will we have to fight every time we go hunting?” Turtle Tail asked. “I don’t want to fight over food.”

“Neither do I,” Rainswept Flower agreed. “Maybe this isn’t such a good home after all.”

Cloud Spots nodded. “What if Tall Shadow and Hawk Swoop hadn’t shown up? Gray Wing could have been seriously hurt.”

Jackdaw’s Cry and Dappled Pelt exchanged glances. “If it gets worse, I’m sure we’ll be welcome back at the mountains,” Jackdaw’s Cry pointed out. “Food was hard to come by, but at least we didn’t have to fight for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter, Wind and Gorse. I tried to find names that were similar in meaning to their original. Anemone comes from the greek word anemos, which means wind. Bramwell was harder to find, but it comes from the old english words brom and well. Which translates to gorse stream.


	24. Chapter 24

The rain continued without a break. Exploration didn’t seem as fun anymore, especially with the threats from other, hostile groups. The tribes folk gathered in the hollow, huddled together against the rain, only leaving the bushes when hunger drove them to hunt.

Four days after meeting Anemone and Bramwell, Gray Wing awoke to see Moon Shadow sliding down the slope, dragging some big and heavy behind him.

“Look what I caught!” he exclaimed proudly, dropping a huge, hooved creature with branches coming out of its head onto the ground.

“What is that?” Tall Shadow asked. “And where did you find it?”

“It looks like a smaller version of those trampling monsters,” Hawk Swoop put in.

“In the forest,” Moon Shadow said, gazing around. “It’s so big, it’ll feed us for months!”

“You idiot!” Tall Shadow snapped. “You shouldn’t have gone there alone. From now on, we hunt in groups.”

“Who died and made you leader?” Moon Shadow growled, shoving into his sister’s face.

“Shaded Moss, actually,” Tall Shadow replied.

Gray Wing blinked. He didn’t remember Shaded Moss mentioning anything about a successor, or even second in command. They did seem to talk a lot though. And Tall Shadow wasn’t one to lie.

Tension rose among the group, but no one challenged Tall Shadow for her spot as leader.

It seemed this place wasn’t as wonderful as they’d hoped it would be. But no one wanted to travel any further.

They were there now. They might as well make the best of it.

The group gathered around to eat the creature Moon Shadow had caught. Gray Wing noticed that Clear Sky was still distancing himself form the group, seeming sad and angry. Strangely, he hadn’t given his opinion during the previous argument, which was something Gray Wing knew his brother enjoyed doing.

“You should talk to your brother about Bright Stream,” Turtle Tail murmured.

“I’ll think about it,” Gray Wing responded. He didn’t like the idea of Clear Sky’s fury being targeted towards him.

Later, the rain finally stopped and the sky cleared as the wind took away the clouds. Gray Wing saw Clear Sky walking up the slope of the hollow alone. Briefly, he hesitated. But he’d never have a better chance than this. 

He set out to follow his brother.

Clear Sky raced out across the moor in a direction they’d hardly explored. Gray Wing followed, wondering where he was going. After a while, he realized they were heading for the river. Gray Wing hadn’t been there himself, but he was curious to finally see it.

Clear Sky reached the riverbank at a waterfall that crashed down over the rocks below, creating a curtain of mist. Beyond the falls, the river ran through walls of stone. The recent rain had left it noisy, foaming and overflowing.

Gray Wing briefly lost sight of Clear Sky before realizing his brother was climbing down one of the narrow paths at the edge of the gorge. Gray Wing followed, footsteps very careful. He hugged the rock face as he walked, facing away from the river.

Clear Sky wasn’t in a hurry, and Gray Wing was able to catch up easily. “This reminds me of our old waterfall,” he said.

Clear Sky spun around, startled. “What- Gray Wing! Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

Gray Wing put his hands up defensively. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Clear Sky glared at him for a moment longer. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you,” Gray Wing said. Clear Sky gave him a look that told him to go on. Gray Wing took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m so sorry for what happened to Bright Stream! It was my fault she died. I’ve wished over and over that I could switch places with her. I could never put into words how sorry I am.”

Clear Sky’s eyes widened in astonishment. “It wasn’t your fault!” he choked out. “The whole plan was my idea. I knew I shouldn’t have let her fight the eagles. Not when she was carrying our baby. I killed her!”

Gray Wing stared at Clear Sky in utter disbelief, then took a pace forward and wrapped him up in a hug. “Maybe it’s no one’s fault,” he murmured, voice shaking with grief. “It was just a terrine accident. We can’t both live with all this guilt. Bright Stream wouldn’t want that. She loved you too much to blame you.”

Gray Wing wasn’t sure it was the right words. But knowing that Clear Sky shared this guilt with him, it felt like a massive load had been removed from his shoulders.

Gray Wing sighed. “Let’s explore downstream,” he suggested.

Clear Sky nodded. “Sure.”

Gray Wing took the lead down the narrow path along the tumbling torrent. Bright Stream’s death brought pain to them both, but Gray Wing felt comforted by their returning closeness.

Eventually the undergrowth thinned out into a tall outcrop of rocks that jutted from the river, which rushed around it into two surging channels before joining back up behind it. Gray Wing spotted stepping stones.

“Let’s explore!” Clear Sky exclaimed. Without waiting for a response, he jumped onto the first stone, then made his way to the outcrop. “Come on, it’s easy!”

Gray Wing didn’t see the point of crossing, but he could hear the challenge returning to Clear Sky’s voice. Hesitantly, he jumped from stone to stone. Their surfaces were uneven and slippery from the water.

“Took you long enough,” Clear Sky said as Gray Wing reached the outcrop, giving his brother a friendly punch on the shoulder. “Let’s climb to the top.”

He jumped up with powerful legs and Gray Wing climbed up after him. Finally, they reached the summer of the outcrop, made of several flat rocks with deep cracks between them.

Gray Wing glanced around. “I sense auras. There’s been a lot of people here before.”

“I’m not surprised,” Clear Sky responded, pressing one palm to the flat surface. “It’s really warm. This must be a great place for relaxing. And I bet plenty of little creatures hide in these cracks.”

“You’re very right,” a cold voice growled from behind them.

The brothers spun around, startled, to see an unfamiliar woman standing on the top of a rock a few lengths away. She had long black hair, and wore a black and white tunic. Her green eyes were narrowed, glaring at them.

“Hello,” Gray Wing said, trying to be friendly.

The woman wasn’t impressed. “Get off my rocks,” she growled. She held the same stick and spears that Anemone and Bramwell used.

“Who says they’re your rocks?” Clear Sky snapped.

The woman took a step forward. “I’ve heard about the newcomers on the moor. You’re not welcome near my river.” She spun around and jumped off the rocks, landing in the river. Her head appeared a few paces downstream and she swam strongly for the opposite bank.

“She swims?” Clear Sky sounded surprised.

Relieved the encounter had been nothing but a warning, Gray Wing laughed. “Maybe we should bring Falling Feather around here.”

Together the two brothers jumped back across the steppings stones and made their way into the trees. A small brown bird hopped into their path and Clear Sky was quick to spear it.

They settled down to eat.

“You know, I could live somewhere like this,” Clear Sky murmured.

Gray Wing swallowed. “I prefer the open sky,” he responded.

Clear Sky rolled his eyes. “Only because you have the speed for hunting rabbits.”

Once they’d finished eating, the brothers left through the trees. Gray Wing could hear rustling from the bushes.

“I think we’re being watched,” he whispered.

Clear Sky waved his hand dismissively. “So what? They’re not coming out into the open, so they must be scared of us. That’s just fine by me. We’ve got to show these other groups that we’re here to stay, and our food is our food.”

Gray Wing didn’t share his brother’s views. “If we stay here, we need to find peace with the other groups.”

Clear Sky led the way back to the moor, veering away from the river and instead passing through the four oak trees.

“This place is fantastic!” he exclaimed, turning around and around as if trying to see it all at once. Then he gripped the trunk of one oak and starting to climb up until he reached the forked branch.

“Get down from there!” Gray Wing called. “You’ll hurt yourself!”

“You know, I wouldn’t mind living in a tree.” Clear Sky was ignoring him.

Gray Wing rolled his eyes. Before he could reply, he once again felt eyes on his back. He turned and scanned the slope, then spotted a plump dirty blonde woman staring at them as she kneeled in some ferns.

“We’ve got company,” he told Clear Sky, pointing with his finger.

His brother followed his direction, the fell back to the ground.

Before he landed, the woman stood up and fled back up the slope. Gray Wing watched her go.

“She looked really well fed,” he said to Clear Sky.

“She must be from a town,” Clear Sky said. “Do you think even settlers wander into the woods?”

Gray Wing wasn’t sure. He remembers spotting a town through the trees, but the moor and forest were mostly left to the rogues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's four in the morning and I am dumb


	25. Chapter 25

When the brothers reached the hollow, they could hear Moon Shadow’s voice raised in an argument.

“I’m sick of eating rabbits and sitting out in the rain!” he shouted. “Why don’t we go live in the trees?”

He stood facing his sister.

“It’s not that easy,” Tall Shadow responded. Her voice was cold with false patience.

Gray Wing and Clear picked their way down the slope, Turtle Tail coming to join them. “They’re at it again,” she muttered, rolling her eyes.

“All you ever do is order us around,” Moon Shadow said.

“And all you ever do is argue,” Hawk Swoop interrupted, pushing between the feuding siblings. “The rest of us are tired of listening to it. Looks, the rain let up, so why don’t we hunt some birds.”

Hawk Swoop pointed to the sky, where a hawk was circling over a rough patch of grass.

Jackdaw’s Cry sprang up, quickly followed by Dappled Pelt and Rainswept Flower. Gray Wing stepped forward too.

Clear Sky stood beside Tall Shadow. “Are you okay with this?” he asked.

Tall Shadow shrugged. “You can hunt whatever you like, as long as you stay out of the trees and leave the other groups alone.”

Moon Shadow opened his mouth, as if to start an argument again, then turned and stomped away.

“Are you coming?” Gray Wing asked Turtle Tail.

“I’ve already eaten,” she replied.

Hawk Swoop took the lead, and the hunting party climbed out of the hollow and ran down the slope toward the hawk, keeping low.

“It’s rather small,” Dappled Pelt murmured. “I hate to say it, but I kind of miss the eagles back home.”

“This is our home,” Hawk Swoop said.

A heavy silence followed her words. Gray Wing couldn’t help but wonder if this really was their home.

The hunters formed a circle around the hawk, closing in on all directions. Hawk Swoop nodded to Jackdaw’s Cry- who could jump the highest.

The hawk was distracted by focusing on its prey in the grass. At the last moment it became aware of the hunters, and beat its wings.

Jackdaw’s hurled himself forward and threw his spear. With a triumphant shout, he brought the hawk back down the ground.

It seemed so easy.

“Great catch,” Rainswept Flower said. “You can keep it.”

Jackdaw’s Cry nodded, proud but embarrassed, as he lifted the hawk from the ground.

Everyone was looking pleased, though Gray Wing could tell their smiles were forced.

They were trying to pretend this place was perfect.


	26. Chapter 26

Gray Wing followed Clear Sky through the trees. Jackdaw’s Cry, Falling Feather, and Turtle Tail were close behind.

Gray Wing felt uncomfortable in the forest, just as he always did. He couldn’t run without tripping over a bramble every other step or swerving out of the way of a tree. The air was full of so many different smells and auras and noises- it was so overwhelming.

Falling Feather had caught a partridge when suddenly a loud scream echoed through the trees. It was followed by a crash in the undergrowth, and the furious shouting of an argument.

Clear Sky raised his head. “That sounds like Moon Shadow!”

He rushed towards the direction of the sounds, and the others followed. “Of course he’d be the one to get into trouble,” Turtle Tail grumbled, weaving through the trees.

The brothers burst into a clearing, the others hard on their heels. At the far side, Gray Wing spotted Moon Shadow locked in a fist fight with three other hunters. The struggle heaved back and forth near a bramble thicket, a few lengths away from the body of a horned trampling monster.

Clear Sky jumped into the center of the clearing. He grabbed one man by the shoulder and tore him away from Moon Shadow. Gray Wing leaped at another and punched at the man’s head until he let go of Moon Shadow.

He wasn’t prepared for the man to turn on him, or for the ferocity of his attack. Before he could raise his arms in defense, punches were coming at his sides. He tried to kick at the man, but the attacker wrapped his hands around Gray Wing’s neck and cling tightly.

Shouting and skirmishing surrounded him.

A heavy weight landed on top of him. “Get off him!” Turtle Tail shrieked.

The other man rolled away and Gray Wing staggered to his feet. He saw all three strangers break away from the fight to glare at the tribes folk. Gray Wing got a good look at them. One of was the dark haired woman he and Clear Sky had met on the rocks a few days before. The other was a small blonde man and a black haired man. Satisfaction surged through him as he noticed they were all covered in bruises.

Moon Shadow sat panting at the edge of the thicket. Turtle Tail helped him to his feet.

“They attacked me!” Moon Shadow exclaimed.

“That’s what happens when you wander off on your own!” Turtle Tail retorted.

“I thought I told you lot you weren’t welcome here,” the dark haired woman snapped, glaring at Clear Sky and Gray Wing. “Go back to where you came from.”

“You’re stealing all our food,” The dark haired man added.

“Your food?” Moon Shadow was outraged. “I caught that horned thing! That makes it mine!”

“Fool doesn’t even know it’s a deer,” the light haired man said. 

“You fight like rabbits,” the dark haired man growled. “You only won this time because there’s so many of you. So watch your back if you wanna come back here.”

“Yeah,” the light haired man added. “We’ll be waiting.”

The three headed into the trees. At the last moment, the two men darted back and started to drag the deer away.

“Hey!” Moon Shadow protested. Clear Sky and Gray Wing grabbed his arms before he could give chance.

“Haven’t you learned your lesson?” Clear Sky growled.

With a huff, Moon Shadow got up and followed Clear Sky back to the moor. Gray Wing found it hard to walk, his ribs bruises and aching. Jackdaw’s Cry was limping, Falling Feather had a huge bruise on her cheek, and it was clear Clear Sky was hiding how much pain he was in.

If this was winning, what was it like to lose?


	27. Chapter 27

“How many times have I told you this?” Tall Shadow was facing Moon Shadow, her voice taut with fury. “Why don’t you ever listen?”

The hunting party had returned to the hollow, and Clear Sky had reported their clash.

“Because it’s stupid!” Moon Shadow argued. “This is an even smaller space than we had in the mountains. All we do is sit around and hunt rabbits.”

Gray Wing had to admit that Moon Shadow had a point. The hollow wasn’t comfortable enough to stay a permanent home, and the forest was rich with food and resources.

Tall Shadow’s fury started to eb, and she looked at the sky thoughtfully. “Okay, maybe we should hunt more in the forest. We can’t let the other groups think they’ve frightened us off.” She fixed her brother with a fierce green glare. “But that doesn’t mean you get to go off on your own, understand?”

Moon Shadow shrugged. “I wouldn’t have to if you’d let us hunt there properly.”

Cloud Spots walked over with a handful of herbs. “I managed to find some chervil,” he said. “You got some scratches from the brambles.”

He dabbed juice onto Turtle Tail’s scratched face, then turned to Gray Wing, who sat down while Cloud Spots examined the bruises on his side.

“You know, I’m not happy about fighting other people,” Cloud Spots murmured. “Maybe we should talk to them, try to set up a more peaceful way.”

“I’m not sure they’ll be willing to listen,” Gray Wing responded. “I wish we could do that, but our ways are just to different from their’s.”


	28. Chapter 28

The sun was just over the horizon when Moon Shadow announced he was going hunting.

Tall Shadow narrowed her eyes.

Clear Sky stepped up. “I’ll go to.”

Jagged Peak, Quick Water and Shattered Ice jumped up to join them, and after a moment, Tall Shadow nodded. “Good luck.”

“You coming?” Clear Sky asked Gray Wing.

“Not this time,” Gray Wing replied. His ribs still hurt from the fight yesterday and he didn’t think he’d be much help in the forest.

“Wanna go for a walk with me?” Turtle Tail asked.

“That sounds good,” Gray Wing agreed.

They left the hollow just to see Clear Sky and the other hunters heading across the more.

“Let’s go to the four oaks,” Turtle Tail said. “It like it there.”

The vast hollow was filled with the gentle rustling of oak leaves. Sunlight pushed through their branches, dappling the ground. Turtle Tail slid into the hollow and climbed up the huge rock in the middle.

“Come on!” she called down. “It’s great up here!”

Gray Wing followed slowly, clambering up the rock, until he sat beside her. The rock was warmed from the sun and felt good on his skin. He laid down on his back.

Turtle Tail laid down beside her. “I could stay here forever.”

Gray Wing started to dose, and lost track of time before a voice from the bottom of the rock.

“Hey! You up there!”

Gray Wing and Turtle Tail peered over the edge. Gray Wing recognized the plump blonde woman who’d watched him before, looking up with cheer in her brown eyes.

“I’m Blanche,” she announced. “I live in the village on the other side of the forest. Can I come up?”

“Sure,” Turtle Tail invited.

Gray Wing didn’t think the plump woman would be able to climb, but within a few moments she’d heaved hearself to the top of the boulder.

“Hello,” Turtle Tail greeted her. “I’m Turtle Tail, and this is Gray Wing.”

“Such strange names. Wow, and you’re really skinny,” Blanche said, examining the two.

“We’re not from around here,” Turtle Tail said.

“A long way?” Blanche’s eyes were full of curiosity. “How long? From the other side of the moor?”

“Farther than that,” gray Wing replied.

“You know those peaks on the horizon- Highstones?” Turtle Tail said.

The woman’s eyes stretched wide. “You came from there?”

Turtle Tail shook her head. “Farther than that. We had to travel for many days.”

“Why’d you leave your own home?”

“There wasn’t enough food to feed everyone,” Gray Wing explained. “And it snowed really bad during the winter.”

“And our young kept getting carried off by eagles.” Turtle Tail’s eyes were full of amusement.

“That sounds awful!” Blanche exclaimed. “You must have been so cold and hungry and scared. No wonder you left.” She looked around with a smile. “I’m sure you’ll have much better luck here. This place is nice.”

“But you don’t live in the forest, do you?” Turtle Tail asked. “You live in those log houses.”

“Oh, yes!” Blanche said. “I love my town. My husband is so kind, and the hunters always bring us plenty of food. There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“But what do you do all day?” Turtle Tail asked.

“Take naps, knit,” the woman said. “Sometimes I entertain the town kids. But when I’m bored of all that, I come here.”

“The savages don’t bother you?” Gray Wing asked.

“Savages? Oh, the other groups around here are sweethearts. Just as long as the hunters stay out of their forest they don’t mind us.”

At the mention of hunting, Gray Wing remembered he hadn’t eaten yet today. “We should hunt,” he said to Turtle Tail.

“See you later!” Blanche called as the two tribes folk jumped down from the rock.

“What a boring way to live,” Turtle Tail said once they were out of earshot.

Gray Wing simply nodded in agreement.

“I’ll never get used to hunting under trees,” Turtle Tail said as they emerged onto the moor. “There’s so many sounds, and I’m afraid one of them will fall over and hit him.”

“True,” Gray Wing agreed. “And it’s so hard to concentrate on hunting.”

“I wonder if we’ll ever seen Blanche again,” Turtle Tail said abruptly.

“I doubt it,” Gray Wing responded.

Turtle Tail grunted in agreement, before stopping. “Rabbit!” she whispered.

They’d left the trees and were climbing up the swope of the moorland toward the hollow. A rabbit was hopping around a crest not to far away, head bent to nibble on a grass stock.

Both hunters rushed forward, but Gray Wing’s ribs were still aching and Turtle Tail took the lead. The rabbit bolted, vanishing over the hill, and Turtle Tail disappeared after it.

Gray Wing reached the top of the hill, heaving, and saw Turtle Tail marching back up with the dead rabbit in her fist. “Great catch!” he said.

They headed back to the hollow to eat. Clear Sky and the rest of the hunting party arrived at the same time as them. Clear Sky and Moon Shadow were dragging a dear, and the others held birds of multiple sizes and colors.

“You should have seen Clear Sky and Moon Shadow!” Jagged Peak said. “They were so quick!”  
Clear Sky’s eyes gleamed with pride. Gray Wing couldn’t help but smile. It seemed his brother was returning to his old self. Finally getting the weight of Bright Stream’s death off his chest had lifted a mist neither of them knew had been following them.

Tall Shadow nodded as the hunting party came down the slope. “You’ve done well. Let’s thanks Stoneteller for sending us to this place of plentifulness.”

The group sat down to eat, and the sun started to set behind Highstones, turning the sky as scarlet as blood. Gray Wing felt relaxed for the first time in awhile, as it seemed his friends were at peace with one another. He gazed across the moor, which felt more like home every day.


	29. Chapter 29

Gray Wing paused at the edge of the moor, looking down at the four oak trees. They were lush and turning green as the warm season set in. The sun was shining and the wind carried birdsong in from the forest. New plants and herbs were springing up from the hard earth.

It was so rich. Nothing like the mountain.

Gray Wing was walking the whole moor, just enjoying being under the open sky. Then he headed for the gorge. He could use the misty splash of water on his sun burnt face.

Gray Wing hadn’t gone far when he suddenly heard the squeal of a terrified rabbit. He halted, seeing the rabbit come tearing across the crest of the moorland, followed by Anemone and Bramwell.

The rabbit flashed past him, and he quickly jumped out of the way to let the hunters by. Suddenly the rabbit dived between two stones and vanished into a hole in the ground. Gray Wing let out a gasp of astonishment as Anemone slid onto her side and plunged a hand into the hole.

Bramwell skidded to a halt. “You really gotta stop doing that. You’re gonna get bitten up again.”

Gray Wing walked over to the two cautiously, Bramwell turning to him with wary eyes. “It’s okay,” Gray Wing said. “I don’t want trouble, and that rabbit is clearly yours if you manage to catch it. But...what are you doing?”

“Hush!” Anemone pressed one ear to the ground.

“She’s trying to drive the rabbit back out of its hole,” Bramwell replied quietly. “Most dens have multiple entrances, or it might come back this way and she can grab it.

At that moment Anemone reared back and threw the rabbit to the ground. It only got a few feet away before she loaded one of her short spears into her stringed stick. She pulled back on the string, and the spear lurched forward, lodging itself in the rabbit’s neck.

“That was amazing!” Gray Wing exclaimed, fascinated. He walked over to observe the hole. “The elders of my tribe would talk about an old home they had before the mountains, that had a network of tunnels beneath it. They’d sent up challenges for boys to go in and find their way out. It was like a right of passage.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Anemone said. “I hope you and your friends don’t plan on doing that here with these tunnels. They’re too small for you to get around in without getting stuck or buried.”

Gray Wing nodded. “Thanks for letting me watch you hunt, though,” he said. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

Both said their farewells before turning away to head across the moor. Gray Wing smiled, feeling like he’d made progress with their new neighbors.

He decided to head back to the hollow. As he approached, he ran into Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots.

“We going to look for herbs,” Dappled pelt said. “Wanna come?”

“Please say yes,” Cloud Spots said. “Tall Shadow doesn’t want anyone out on the moor unless its in a group of three or more.”

Dappled Pelt rolled her eyes. “She’s so fussy.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Cloud Spots responded. “Besides, an extra set of hands will prove useful.”

Gray Wing was happy to join them, heading down the slope toward the river. “I met Anemone and Bramwell today. They were hunting rabbits undergrowth.”

Dappled Pelt turned to him, surprised. “Really?”

Cloud Spots led the way to where the river dropped into the gorge. Sunlight glistened on the surface. Gray Wing sat by the waterfall while the two healers foraged, enjoying the moisture of the spray.

“Look!” Cloud Spots exclaimed. “There’s huge clumps of comfrey here.”

“And yarrow!” Dappled Pelt held a bunch of white herbs in her fists, sitting them down beside Gray Wing. “I’m glad what we need is so close by. Especially since it’s not even summer yet.”

“Imagine how pleased Stoneteller would be if the mountain grew herbs like this.” Cloud Spots said. “I’m sure half her gray hairs wouldn’t so gray.”

He and Dappled Pelt made a pile of leaves and roots. Gray Wing kept watch for danger so they could focus on their task.

Once they’d gathered as much as they could carry, Dappled Pelt gazed across the river. “I think I see tansy over there,” she announced. “Jackdaw’s Cry twisted his ankle the other day, and I’m sure tansy will be helpful.”

“There’s some stepping stones farther downstream,” Gray Wing told her.

Dappled Pelt studied the river. “It doesn’t look so deep,” she said, wading into the river. She splashed forward, gasping as the cold water hit her bosom. A moment later she vanished under the water.

“Dappled Pelt!” Cloud Spots exclaimed.

Dappled Pelt’s head broke the surface. She splashed frantically, propelling herself toward the far bank.

“By the ancestors, she’s a fish,” Cloud Spots grunted.

Dappled Pelt pulled herself out of the water, running her hands through her soaked hair, before kneeling in the undergrowth. She plucked a bunch of leaves, then waded into the river and swam back, awkwardly holding the handful of tansy above her head.

“I told you swimming is easy,” she gasped. “The water’s just a bit cold.”

“You’re insane,” Cloud Spots muttered. “Let’s get back to the hollow now.”

“Why not stay and fish?” Dappled Pelt suggested. “We might as well since we’re already here.”

Cloud Spots rolled his eyes. “The only think you’ll be catching is a cold with how drenched you are. Let’s get going.”

Dappled Pelt gave with an the three headed back toward the moor. Gray Wing walked a few paces behind, trying not to let a single leaf fall from his grasp. Suddenly, he head voices from the other side of a clump of ferns.

He kneeled down and crept forward to see Turtle Tail and Blanche sitting side by side.

“Hey, Gray Wing!” Blanche called upon spotting him.

“Oh...hi, there,” Turtle Tail greeted, blushing. “Blanche spotted me hunting so we sat down to talk.”

“If Blanche likes this place so much, why doesn’t she come to live here?” Gray Wing asked with genuine curiosity.

Blanche shook her head. “No way! I’d miss my family and friends. And the village always has food from the men’s hunting and our farming. The cottage is cozy and warm, too. Maybe you could visit us sometime?”

“No, thanks,” Gray Wing told her. “We don’t belong in a village.”

“What about you, Turtle Tail?” Blanche asked.

“Maybe another time,” Turtle Tail said.

“Okay,” Blanche said. “Let’s meet up again soon.”

Blanche walked off through the ferns, waving good bye before disappearing.

“You shouldn’t get so friendly to the townsfolk,” gray Wing said.

Turtle Tail glared at him. “Why not?”

Gray Wing blinked, surprising by the ferocity in her voice. He couldn’t think of a good answer. “It just bothers me. We’re not like them. Blanche might be nice, but that doesn’t mean the rest of her town is.”


	30. Chapter 30

Gray Wing lay on his back, looking up at the night sky. The half moon shed just enough light for him to see the top of the slope and glittering of the stars. He felt warm and full.

This was a good place to live.

Suddenly a dark shape blocked out the stars. Gray Wing narrowed his eyes and made out a snout outlined against the sky. The dark shape slinked forward, slipping down into the hollow like a moving shadow. It was followed by another, then a third. A terrible sense of danger swept over Gray Wing.

He jumped to his feet.

“Attack!”

A scream of pain drowned out his warning. In the next moment the hollow erupted with shouting and thrashing. Gray Wing stared around in panic, frozen in place. He caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a huge gray dog sinking its fangs into Shattered Ice’s leg, dragging the man to the ground.

“Wolves!” Turtle Tail gasped from beside him.

“What?”

“Wolves- Blanche warned me about them. What should we do?”

At that moment Clear Sky pushed past, spear at the ready, but Gray Wing grabbed his shoulder.

“Let me at them!” Clear Sky growled.

“Wait!” Gray Wing urged, pulling his brother back. “If you go out there without a plan, you’ll be killed!"

The hollow was filled with the sounds of screaming and howling. Gray Wing knew he’d have to think fast. He remembered how they’d warded off the eagles in the mountains.

“The three of us together.” He looked between Clear Sky and Turtle Tail. “We’ll all attack one wolf, and kill it if we must. Then go for the next.”

Turtle Tail nodded. “Good idea.”

“But what about the others?” Clear Sky asked. “They could be dying while we focus on one wolf.”

“We’ll have to be quick,” Gray Wing said. “Clear Sky, when we find a wolf, you attack from one side and Turtle Tail on the other. I’ll be there to pick up any slack.”

He took the head as they sneaked around the edge of the hollow, trying to make sense of the   
chaos. At last Gray Wing spotted a wolf standing over Hawk Swoop.

“Now!” Gray Wing shouted.

Clear Sky jumped into the hollow and pushed the wolf’s flank. As it turned on him with a snarl, Turtle Tail did the same on the other side. They both darted in to prod with their spears before retreating, making the wolf throw its head back and forth.

Gray Wing launched himself forward and jumped onto the wolf’s back. His hands sunk into thick soft fur and he gripped tightly. The wolf shrieked and reared back, trying to throw Gray Wing off, but he hung tight.

Still harried from both sides and now with a great weight on its back, the wolf headed for the edge of the hollow. Once it was out on the moorland, Gray Wing dropped of its back and watched it flee into the night.

“There’s another one!” Clear Sky shouted. “This time I wanna jump on it.”

He led the way back to the hollow. Tall Shadow and Jackdaw’s Cry were battling a second wolf, but Jackdaw’s Cry was starting to stagger and blood dripped form a gash over Tall Shadow’s eye.

Turtle Tail and Gray Wing rushed forward, attacking from both sides. With a fearsome battle cry, Clear Sky leaped onto its back, pulling its ears as it swung its head side to side.

Within moments it was fleeing. The third wolf turned away from Cloud Spots, realizing it was alone. With a yelp of fear, it scrambled up the slope.

Clear Sky ran after it it, chasing it from the hollow. “Good riddance!” he shouted. “And don’t come back!”

Gray Wing glanced around. Jackdaw’s Cry had sunk to his knees, breathing heavy, but didn’t seem hurt. Moon Shadow was limping and Rainswept Flower’s cloak was torn. Jagged Peak was bleeding from a few scratches on his arm. The others bore their own marks of battle, but seemed fine. Even Hawk Swoop had climbed to her feet.

Cloud Spots examined Tall Shadow’s scratch. Dappled Pelt joined him, and together the two went from person to person.

Turtle Tail and Clear Sky joined Gray Wing.

“We won!” Turtle Tail exclaimed. “Gray Wing, that was such an amazing plan!”

Clear Sky nodded. “Fighting together was a good idea,” he said. “Maybe we should practice battle strategies, in case there’s more trouble.”

Gray Wing glanced at him. “Good idea,” he agreed.

He knew there would be more trouble. And he had a feeling it wasn’t too far away.


	31. Chapter 31

A cold light dawn showed the devastation in the hollow. All the beds had been scattered, trampled and ripped up during the fight. Branches had broken off the gorse bushes and tumbled into the clearing. Those with injuries huddled in what little shelter they were able to find.

They were lucky to be alive.

Gray Wing was sitting near the edge of the hollow when the dawn light strengthened.

Clear Sky and Moon Shadow, who’d been sitting with their heads together and whispering, stood and walked over to were Tall Shadow was sitting. Curiously, Gray Wing scooted closer.

“There’s something we need to say,” Clear Sky began.

Tall Shadow raised her head. She and Rainswept Flower had been trying to savage some of their bedding. “Go on.”

“We want to live in the forest,” Moon Shadow said. “It’s easier to hunt in, there's more cover, and it's just safer in general.”

“We’re too exposed out here,” Clear Sky added. “There’s no defense against wolves or bears or anything else that might try to attack us. We're sitting ducks.”

Tall Shadow glanced sharply from Clear Sky to Moon Shadow and back. “But we’ve always lived in high places,” she objected.

“My father wouldn’t want us to seperate,” Rainswept Flower added.

“Your father isn’t here anymore.” Clear Sky’s words made Rainswept Flower wince.

By now the others had realized something was happening and moved closer. Gray Wing could feel the tensions rising.

“I could never imagine living in the forest,” Jackdaw’s Cry put in. “Besides, the rogue groups have already claimed it. We'd be fighting even more if we moved into the forest.”

“We’ll deal with them,” Moon Shadow said confidently.

“It’s not that easy,” Hawk Swoop protested. “I think we could live in the forest, but I don’t think we should split up.”

Tall Shadow thought for a long moment. “Fine,” she said eventually. “We’ll do what we did in the cave. We'll cast a vote with stones.”

A murmur of agreement rose from the listeners. Jackdaw’s Cry and Falling Feather rushed off to gather pebbles from the grass. The others gathered around as they carried the stones back and piled them up beside Tall Shadow.

“Alright,” the woman said. “If you want to stay here on the moor, put your stone on that side.” She pointed. “If you want to leave, put your stone on the other side.”

She was the first to vote, putting her stone on the moor side. Rainswept flower did the same. Tension settled over the group as the voting continued.

As he brought his stone to the moor side, Gray Wing was realized to see how large the pile was. Only Moon Shadow, Clear Sky, Quick Water and Falling Feather had chosen to move to the trees.

Jagged Peak voted last. He picked up his pebble and, shooting an apologetic glance to

Gray Wing, placed it on the forest side.

Tall Shadow looked at both piles of stones. “Eight for the moor, five for the forest. That settles it then. We’re staying here.”

“Wait!” Clear Sky growled. “That’s not fair. Those of us who want to live in the trees should be allowed to.”

“Yeah,” Moon Shadow added. “When we voted in the cave, those who wanted to stay stayed and those who wanted to leave left.”

There was a gasp from the group. Gray Wing felt like he’d been struck with a rock. How could they separate after coming so far together?

Tall Shadow took a deep breath. “Fine. Leave.” There was no anger in her tone, only sadness. “You may go with our blessing. And you are welcome back here at anytime.”

The five who’d voted to leave gathered together. Shock tingled Gray Wing. This didn’t seem right.

The others glanced at each other, confused and sad.

“We’ll just be a walk away,” Quick Water said, sounding too cheerful. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon.”

Jackdaw’s Cry hugged his sister, Falling Feather. “You’ll come back when you miss the taste of rabbit and the wind in your hair.”

“And you’ll come to us the next time it rains,” Falling Feather joked.

The forest dwellers began to climb the slope, but Clear Sky turned back to Gray Wing.

“Good luck. I’ll see you soon.”

Gray Wing nodded. At least he’d still be close to his brother, even if they weren’t sharing a home.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Clear Sky asked.

Gray Wing shook his head. “I like open, high places,” he said. “But I’ll walk with you to the tree line.”

Together he and Clear Sky climbed the slope to catch up with the others. Tall Shadow and Rainswept Flower followed, walking close to the group until they reached the edge of the trees.

“Good-bye,” Tall Shadow said. “I wish you the best of luck. Don’t forget, you’re always welcome back on the moor.”

“Thank you,” Clear Sky responded. “And you will be welcome in the forest.”

Even though he knew he’d see his brothers again, Gray Wing’s heart felt torn as he watched them turn and disappear into the trees.


	32. Chapter 32

A few days had passed. 

Gray Wing paused near the edge of the trees, hoping to spot Clear Sky or one of the others.

He was just turning back with disappointment when he spotted movement under the trees. Someone was emerging from the shadows, glancing furtively from side to side, before heading up the slope.

It was Turtle Tail.

Gray Wing figured she must have been visiting the forest dwellers. But why did she look so nervous?

He waited for her to climb the slope. “Hello.”

Turtle Tail jumped in surprise. “You startled me!”

“Where have you been?” Gray Wing asked her.

Turtle Tail took a step back, looking at the ground. “I was visiting Blanche in the village.”

“What?” Gray Wing blinked in surprise. “Are you insane?”

“Why are you so angry? It was fine. I was in her house.” Turtle Tail smiled. “I was scared, but Blanche and her family are so nice, and she showed me around town. They sleep on these soft slabs of cloth. They’re so comfortable!”

Gray Wing struggled to find words. “I’ve told you to stay away from town. It’s dangerous!”

Turtle Tail rolled her eyes. “Hush. Blanche was with me the whole time. You should come visit too.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“I didn’t know you were so educated on settlers,” Turtle Tail said sarcastically. “What gives you the right to say what’s ridiculous?”

“Whatever.” Gray Wing sighed. “Do what you want.”

He stalked off into the woods. Instantly he felt like he’d been swallowed by a huge green monster, the air heavy with growth. He found a path and headed down it.

Without warning two figures dropped from the trees on either side of him. Gray Wing drew his spear, expecting an attack, then recognized Clear Sky and Jagged Peak.

“Surprise!” Jagged Peak said triumphantly.

Gray Wing laughed and moved forward to hug them each in turn. “You nearly scared me to death!” he said.

“We’ve learning how to hunt in the trees,” Jagged Peak boasted. “It’s so fun!”

“You should join us,” Clear Sky suggested.

Gray Wing glanced up. “Okay,” he agreed, although he was scared to climb something so tall. But he was looking forward to spending some time with his brothers.

He scrambled up the trunk after Clear Sky and Jagged Peak, wedging himself against the lowest branch. He gripped the branch nervously, then glanced around.

Clear Sky was a bit farther up, laying with his stomach pressed to a wide branch. Jagged Peak was just below him, and both of them were focused on something on the ground.

Gray Wing looked down and noticed a deer grazing in a clearing below. He watched as Clear Sky silently drew his spear, reared back, and threw it down as hard as he could.

The deer swayed and dropped to the ground. Clear Sky had stabbed right through its head.

“Nice!” Jagged Peak called, before climbing back down the tree and dropping down beside the deer. “Wasn’t that amazing Gray Wing?”

“It was brilliant!” Gray Wing confessed. “You’re getting good at hunting here.”

Clear Sky dropped down from the tree, but Gray Wing was slow and had to take it one step at a time.

“We’ve been practicing new techniques for hunting in the forest,” Clear Sky explained.

Gray Wing chuckled. “I’ll take rabbits on the moor anyday.”

Gray Wing helped Clear Sky and Jagged Peak carry the deer along a forest trail. They reached a sheltered hollow surrounded by thick ferns and brambles.

“Welcome to our home!” Clear Sky announced.

Quick Water and Falling Feather poked their heads up. “Hello, Gray Wing,” Falling Feather greeted, hoping over the brambles. “It’s great to see you.”

“I’m glad you came to visit,” Quick Water said. “We’re settling in well. We’ve made begs out of twigs and moss, and we’ve already scared off a couple nosy settlers.”

“They weren’t that bad,” Falling Feather put in. “They seemed interested in us. Maybe we should invite them to move in. It would be nice to make new friends.”

“I’m glad you’re all doing well,” Gray Wing said.

Clear Sky looked satisfied. “This place feels like home. How are you doing on the moor?”

“We’re all happy,” Gray Wing said. “Speaking of which, I should probably get back. It was nice seeing all of you.”

Gray Wing headed back through the trees, pleased to have seen his brothers again. His thoughts were filled with them, and he didn’t notice until the last moment that someone had jumped out in front of him.

Gray Wing halted in front of a dark haired woman, her green eyes narrowed.

“I’ve seen you before,” she growled. “You’re one of those newcomers on the moor. We were here first, so stop stealing our stuff!”

Gray Wing didn’t want to fight. “There’s enough food and room for everyone,” he repulsed. “My name’s Gray Wing. What’s yours?”

The woman didn’t answer. “There’s a wasps’ nest in that stump. You’d better watch where you’re going.”

There was a stump Gray Wing realized he’d nearly tripped over. He noticed a swollen gray lump in the tree. A few tiny black and yellow bugs were hovering over it, buzzing.

“What are they?” he asked.

The woman rolled her eyes. “Wasps! Are you daft? They sting if you disturb them.”

Gray Wing took a few steps back. “Thanks. That’s useful to know.”

“I’m not helping you,” the woman growled. “I just don’t want you screaming and running and scaring the wildlife. Now get out of here!”

Gray Wing emerged from the trees and raced onto the moor. He found it hard getting the stranger out of his mind.

As he climbed the final slope toward the hollow, Gray Wing felt a stab of guilt about Turtle Tail. Maybe she wouldn’t want to go into town if he showed her how great the moor is.

He spotted her near a bush. “Hey,” he greeted. “Do you want to hunt?”

Turtle Tail stood up, smiling. “Sure!”

“I was out with Cloud Spots earlier today,” Gray Wing explained, leading the way onto the moor. “We caught a rabbit like we used to in the mountains, driving it one way to catch it. We could try that.”

Dark clouds were massing on the horizon, but the sky above the moor was blue and the sun shone brightly. Butterflies fluttered among the thyme.

“Let’s find a rabbit,” Turtle Tail agreed.

It didn’t take long to see one, nibbling peacefully on some grass.

“Wait here,” Gray Wing murmured. “I’ll send it towards you.”

Turtle Tail nodded, crouching low. Gray Wing crept around in a wide circle until the rabbit was directly between him and Turtle Tail.

He let out a shout and rushed toward the rabbit. It squealed in terror and raced off, heading straight for Turtle Tail. But she stood up a moment too soon and the rabbit veered off. Turtle Tail dashed after it, and Gray Wing gave a burst of speed. But the rabbit dived into a hole before either could reach it.

Gray Wing halted, panting. “You weren’t concentrating.”

Turtle Tail’s eyes widened with shock. “Have you never missed a catch?” she challenged.

“Not an easy one like that.”

“Well, good for you!” Turtle Tail snapped. “I’ll go find someone who doesn’t expect me to be so perfect.”

Gray Wing knew she meant Blanche. Turtle Tail stalked off across the moor.


	33. Chapter 33

Turtle Tail didn’t come home that night.

Trampling monsters darted to and fro on the path. Gray Wing crept along the hard stony paths of the town. Rain was beating down, making his cloak heavy.

He had to find Turtle Tail.

But Gray Wing didn’t know where to find Blanche’s house among all the others that looked the same. He had picked up Turtle Tail’s aura trail as he approached the town, but had lost it among all the other people and animals.

A trampling monster pulled its cart past him, splashing the wheels in a puddle which splashed up and soaked Gray Wing’s feet.

Wet and cold, Gray Wing wrapped his cloak around himself and looked up and down. The Thunderpath stretched out ahead of him, lined by red brick houses. He had no idea where to find Turtle Tail. He wasn’t even sure how to get back to the forest.

He was lost.

“You!” Gray Wing head a voice behind him. “What are you doing here?”

Gray Wing spun around. Facing him was the black haired woman he’d met in the forest. Embarrassment scorched his face. She was the last person he wanted to see.

“Hello, um...you never told me your name,” he said.

The woman rolled her eyes. “Like you need to know it.”

“I told you mine,” Gray Wing retorted.

“So you did, Gray.” The woman sighed. “Fine. My name is Storm. Happy? Now tell me what you’re doing here. Are you lost?”

“Well...sort of,” Gray Wing confessed. “And it’s Gray Wing.”

Storm huffed. “Where are you trying to go, Gray?”

“I think my friend is here,” Gray Wing explained. “She’s probably with someone named Blanche.”

“I know her,” Storm replied. “I’ll show you were she lives.”

“Thank you.” Gray Wing was relieved he wouldn’t have to wander around alone. But he wished it wasn’t Storm who’d come to his aid. She probably though he was a total idiot.

Storm rounded a corner and slipped down a narrow path between two houses.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Gray Wing said, trying to sound friendly. “You don’t seem like townsfolk.”

Storm glared at him. “I’m not.”

Gray Wing kept quiet, feeling like everything he’d said so far had been wrong.

At last Storm halted in front of a house. “There,” she said to Gray Wing. “Sure you’ll be okay now?”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you,” Gray Wing replied.

As the woman turned away, she glanced back, green eyes sparkling with humor. “Call me anytime you need rescuing.”

Gray Wing watched until she was out of sight, then walked up to the front of the house. A slab of wood stood in the entry way.

“Turtle Tail!” he shouted.

No one appeared. Gray Wing waited for a long moment, wondering how one was even supposed to get into a house without any holes.

Just when he was about to turn away, the slab of wood creaked out, connected on only one side of the entry way.

Turtle Tail and Blanche stood in the narrow hole. “Gray Wing!” Turtle Tail moved out to meet him, excited. “You came to visit!”

“No, I came to take you home,” Gray Wing replied.

Turtle Tail’s excitement faded. “I only stayed the night because it was raining. I planned to go home when it let up. Blanche and her family are so nice. They even gave me food.”

“Have you forgotten your tribe?” Gray Wing growled.

“No,” Turtle Tail retorted. “Have you forgotten your manners? Blanche, I’m so sorry about Gray Wing. He’s not usually such a bully.”

Gray Wing narrowed his eyes angrily.

Blanche nodded. “It’s okay.”

“I’ll come back with you if you stop making a scene,” Turtle Tail said to Gray Wing. “Bye, Blanche. I’ll see you by the oaks tomorrow.”

She stalked off down the road. Gray Wing gave Blanche and awkward smile before following her.

“I’m sorry if I upset you,” Gray Wing said as he caught up. “I was just worried when you didn’t come home last night.”

Turtle Tail glanced at him, her gaze soft. “I’m sorry I was gone so long. But I didn’t want to walk all the way home in the rain. And Blanche’s house was so comfortable! The way they prepare food is strange, and they eat plants out of the ground, but it tastes good. And I slept on one of the soft slabs I told you about. That’s their beds.”

Her voice trailed off and she seemed disappointed. Gray Wing felt guilty, realizing he hadn’t been looking at her or really paying attention. But he knew they didn’t belong in a town. They belonged in nature, close to life.


	34. Chapter 34

Gray Wing walked through the trees, alert for signs of life, wondering if he should visit Clear Sky and Jagged Peak. It had been two months since the forest dwellers had moved out. The sun was shining bright.

He heard something from deeper in the forest, although it wasn’t the sound of animals.

“Filthy thief!”

Afraid one of his friends was in trouble, Gray Wing weaved through the trees toward the sound. He burst out into a clearing surrounded by an elder thicket, and spotted two strangers: a man with platinum blonde hair and the small blonde man he’d seen before. They had trapped a black haired woman against an oak tree. Gray Wing’s heart picked up as he recognized her as Storm.

“Strangers aren’t welcome here,” the platinum blonde man said. “So clear off!”

“But I’ve lived here all my life!” Storm protested.

The small blonde man moved closer, drawing a sharp spike, and Storm pressed herself harder against the tree.

“Leave her alone!” Gray Wing shouted, throwing himself at the taller man.

The man turned on him, on long spike shiny spike flashing. Gray Wing kicked at him, and they rolled onto the debris of the forest floor. From the other shouting, he knew Storm was fighting off the smaller man.

Gray Wing winced as the man caught him in the ribs. He lunged forward, trying to grab at the man’s throat, but he jerked away so that Gray Wing only punched his jaw. Gray Wing winced as he heard a crack.

He screamed and tore himself away, holding his chin as he fled into the frees. The smaller man followed him, pausing to glare at Storm. “This isn’t over!”

Gray Wing and Storm stood side by side, panting.

“You didn’t have to get yourself hurt,” Storm snapped. “I had the situation under control.”

“Yeah, well, it was my turn to rescue you,” Gray Wing retorted. He admired her courage, but it a thanks but be nice.

“Now that you’re here, though, you can show we where your friends live,” Storm said. “I’ve been hearing a lot about you lot.”

Gray Wing smiled. “Follow me.”

He led the way through the trees onto the moor.

“It’s not very sheltered out here,” Storm said.

“It’s dry and warm in the hollow,” Gray Wing assured as they approached. “And we like the open. It’s similar to the mountains were we used to live.” He pointed toward the horizon where highstones lay. “You see those peaks? It was like that, but much higher and steeper.”

Storm’s green eyes stretched wide. “Wow! I’m surprised you traveled so far.”

Gray Wing noticed Turtle Tail hopping over the gorse bushes.

“Turtle Tail!” Gray Wing called. “Come meet Storm.”

Turtle Tail walked over and nodded to the stranger. “I’m Turtle Tail,” she said politely. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Where are you off to?” Gray Wing asked.

Turtle Tail glared at him. “Not the town, if that’s what you were thinking!

Storm blinked surprise.

Gray Wing sighed. “It’s complicated.”

Leaving Turtle Tail to her own devices, Gray Wing and Storm headed back toward the trees.

“Can we meet again tomorrow?” Gray Wing asked her as they reached the edge of the forest. “You could show me around the forest.”

Storm’s eyes glittered. “Okay. I’ll meet you by Fourtrees at noon.”

She turned and disappeared back into the forest. Gray Wing watched until she was gone.

As he was turning to go back home, he noticed Rainswept Flower sitting with her legs crossed on a rock.

“I saw that,” she said, blue eyes glittering with mischief. “Never thought I’d see the day Gray Wing falls for someone.”

“It’s not like that,” Gray Wing murmured, blushing. He rushed away across the moor, as if he could run away from the happy feeling Storm gave him.


	35. Chapter 35

Jackdaw’s Cry and Hawk Swoop were sitting with their heads together, laughing as they spoke in low voices. Both of them were still rather young, but how close they were sitting showed they were becoming more than friends.

“It will be good to have a new baby around,” Dappled Pelt said, sitting beside Gray Wing.

“More mouths to feed, if you ask me,” Shattered Ice grunted, though he was smiling.

Gray Wing looked in the direction of the forest, wandering what Storm was up to.

Thinking about the black haired woman made Gray Wing feel weak, yet full of energy. He climbed out of the hollow and walked across the moor. The coolness of the wind made him feel better.

As he reached the top of a rise, he nearly stepped on a hare crashing past him, squealing with alarm. Instinctively he drew his spear and threw it, catching the hare in the back of the throat.

Gray Wing sat back and smiled. Then he looked up to see Bramwell and Anemone running at him.

He took a step away from the rabbit. “Sorry! I didn’t know you were chasing it. Here, it’s yours.”

Anemone gave him a friendly smile. “We saw. It’s pretty big, anyway, and you did help catch it. We can share.”

“Sure,” Bramwell agreed. “There’s plenty for everyone.”

Gray Wing nodded. “Thanks.”

“And why we eat, you can tell us more about yourself,” Anemone said. “I’ve heard you and your friends have come a long way to live here.”

Gray Wing smiled, pleased they weren’t hostile anymore. “All the way from the mountains.” he replied. “If you want to know about us, why don’t you come meet my friends?”

Bramwell and Anemone exchanged a glance. “Okay,” Bramwell said. “And we’ll be happy to share a meal.”

Gray Wing started to feel doubtful as he led the way. They’d never had visitors at the hollow before.

As he walked down the slope, heads were turning to stare curiously at the newcomers. Tall Shadow paused in Gray Wing’s path.

“What’s this?”

“Um...this is Bramwell and Anemone,” Gray Wing replied. “They live on the moor, too.”

Tall Shadow narrowed her eyes. “Didn’t we have trouble with these two before?”

Gray Wing noticed Jackdaw’s Cry reaching for his spear.

“We’re sorry about that,” Bramwell said. “Having neighbors was just something we needed to get used to.”

“We’ve brought this hare to share with you,” Anemone added. “Consider it a peace offering.”

Tall Shadow hesitated before nodding. “You are forgiven,” she said. “Welcome to our home.”

The others started to gather around and start a fire to ear. Throughout the meal, both Bramwell and Anemone asked many questions about their journey and culture. Gray Wing could feel any tension that had come with them rise out of the hollow. Even Tall Shadow was relaxed.

The sun was dipping low by the time Bramwell and Anemone climbed out of the hollow, offering their farewells.

“Maybe not all the other groups are bad,” Rainswept Flower commented. “Those two seemed friendly.”

Gray Wing nodded, though Tall Shadow huffed. He realized not everyone was so accepting.

A few minutes later, Turtle Tail appeared at the top of the hollow carrying a bunch of leaves. Gray Wing narrowed his eyes in suspicion, trying to figure out if she’d been to town. “Where have you been?” he asked.

Before Turtle Tail could reply, Cloud Spots appeared beside her, also carrying herbs. “Thanks for the help, Turtle Tail. There’s so much stuff growing by the river. An extra set of hands is always welcome.”

Embarrassment prickled through Gray Wing.

He got up to follow Turtle Tail to where she was dumping the herbs. “I’m sorry, Turtle Tail,” he said. “You’re smart and strong. It’s not up to me to decide where you get to go and don’t.”

Turtle Tail smiled at him. “It’s okay,” she said. “I forgive you.”


	36. Chapter 36

The following morning Gray Wing felt like a hundred ants had crawled into his clothes. His bedding was getting old, and sand from the hollow had gotten thrown around as he slept. He knew he should have changed the bedding, but it was such a boring task.

He thought about visiting Clear Sky, but didn’t really want to go to the forest.

Suddenly, the world seemed brighter as he remembered he’d be meeting Storm today.

“Hey!” Turtle Tail bounced up to him. “Do you wanna come hunting with me?”

Gray Wing blinked. “Oh, no, thanks. I’m meeting someone later.”

She looked curious. “Who?”

“Storm. The girl you met yesterday.”

Turtle Tail took a step back, as if someone had struck her. But Gray Wing hardly noticed the hurt in her eyes. “Okay. You do that.” She stalked off.

Finally, the sun was high in the sky. It was time to go meet Storm. He raced across the moor towards the four oak trees.

Fronds and ferns brushed his legs as he made his way down the slope into the trees. He thought about climbing one of the oak trees. Maybe he could jump out and surprise Storm.

Gray Wing jumped up the trunk of the nearest tree, trying to copy what he’d seen Clear Sky do so many times. He made it look so easy! But Gray Wing was able to clamber up several lengths by wrapped his legs around the tree. He reached the lowest branches and got his sleeve stuck on a twig. A piece of bark peeled away under his free hand and he found himself dangling from one arm.

He felt himself starting to slid out of the sleeve and grabbed the inside, using his free hand to grab the shoulder of it.

“Having fun?”

His belly felt like ice at the sound of Storm’s amused voice. Looking down, he saw her staring up at him, laughing.

Suddenly, Gray Wing heard a snap. He plummeted to the ground, yelping in surprise. Luckily, he wasn’t too far off the ground and landed on his feet, then stumbled back and fell on his rear.

“Hello!” He stood up and dusted himself off. “Um, are we still going on that walk?”

Storm rolled her eyes, humored, before leading the way out of the hollow and into the forest. Before long they came to a stream that chattered over smooth stones, the water glittering in the sun. Storm followed it until they reached a dead tree that had fallen over the current. She walked lightly across it and waited for Gray Wing to follow.

“Is this the stream that joins the river at the big rocks?” he asked, jumping down on the other side of the branch.

“That’s right,” Storm replied. “Have you been there?”

Gray Wing nodded. “My brother and I explored them once. Do you live near them?”

“I live all around,” she replied. “I move around a lot, usually following the deer herds. This forest is a wonderful place. Just don’t head that way.” She pointed toward a tumble of rocks. “There are snakes there. If they bite you, it could make you sick or even kill you. Also, it hurts.”

Gray Wing shuttered. “Thanks for the heads up.”

They followed another, smaller stream down a ravine surrounded by gorse, and across a sandy hollow.

“Hunting is good around here,” Storm told Gray Wing. “There are plenty of birds and other such things.”

“Deer, too,” Gray Wing added. “Apparently they like the beech trees.”

Storm looked at him. “You know your way around it seems.”

“Not really,” Gray Wing said. “My brothers live here. I can introduce you to him.”

This time Gray Wing took the head and followed the path to Clear Sky’s home. It had been a while since he’d seen either of his brothers, so he was looking 

They rounded a bramble thicket, and Gray Wing found himself facing a large man with brown hair and the same shade of eyes.

“Who are you?” Gray Wing asked. What was a rogue doing so close to his brother’s home?

“Who are you?” the man growled. “This is Clear Sky’s camp.”

“Clear Sky is my brother,” he responded. “We were just going to visit him.”

The man narrowed his eyes. “Clear Sky doesn’t like strangers wondering near his camp.”

“I’m not a stranger!” he snapped. “I’m his brother!”

“Fine. But just in case, I’ll take you to Clear Sky myself,” the man said. “Don’t even think about trying anything.”

He led the way down a narrow track between the ferns. Gray Wing and Storm exchanged a glance.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Gray Wing replied. “This has never happened before.”

They reached the sheltered hollow where Clear Sky and the others had made their home. Clear Sky was laying in the shade of a bramble bush, while Falling Feather sat beside a pool of water with Quick Water and the small blonde man Gray Wing had seen before. Remembering how aggressive he’d been before, Gray Wing was shocked to see him so peaceful.

The brown haired man stalked across the clearing and stood over Clear Sky. “I found these two on their way here,” he said. “The man says he’s your brother.”

Clear Sky stood up. “He is. Hello, Gray Wing.”

The brown haired man’s mouth dropped as Gray Wing and Storm came closer.

“This is Ash,” Clear Sky announced. “He decided to join us. And over there is his brother, Blaine.”

“They’re staying with you?” Gray Wing felt shock rake his body like lightning. “You’re letting rogues live with you?”

Clear Sky laughed. “Rogue, savage, we’re basically the same,” he said. “So why’d you come to visit?”

“I brought Storm to meet you,” Gray Wing responded. “She lives around here.”

“Welcome…” Clear Sky’s was cheerful, then trailed off as he saw Storm.

Storm seemed lost for words. Gray Wing looked between them.

“So...where do you live?” Clear Sky asked. It didn’t seem like a genuine question.

“Nowhere special.” Storm’s tone was the same. “Just...around.”

“She goes into town sometimes,” Gray Wing put in.

Clear Sky’s blue gaze met Storm’s green. Gray Wing had never seen his brother look so intense.

“It’s...nice here,” Storm went on.

“Yes...we like it.”

What was happening?

“I have to go,” Storm said abruptly.

Clear Sky looked disappointed. “Why?”

Storm shook her head. “I need to hunt.”

“Well, you’re always welcome here,” Clear Sky invited.

“Sure.” Storm turned on her heel and headed out of the clearing. Gray Wing exchanged a glance with Clear Sky before following.

What just happened? He jogged to catch up to Storm. “Are you okay?”

She was heading for the river, walking alongside it towards the four oaks.

“Do you want to meet up again tomorrow?” he asked.

Storm sighed. “I don’t know.” Without another word, she turned and plunged back into the forest. Gray Wing was left at the tree line, staring into the shadows.


	37. Chapter 37

The day was gloomy and dim, the sun hidden behind dark clouds that seemed hesitant to drop their rain. Not even the wind was blowing.

Gray Wing had been sitting on the rock in Fourtrees since that morning, waiting for Storm. But she hadn’t shone.

His heart jumped when he heard a rustle. But his shoulders dropped in disappointment as Turtle Tail appeared.

“Hi,” she said. “I’m hunting. Want to join me?”

Gray Wing shook hs head. “Sorry. I’m waiting for Storm.”

“Again?”

“Yes,” Gray Wing replied, annoyed at the disapproval in Turtle Tail’s voice. His she got to hang out with townsfolk, why couldn’t he be friends with a rogue? He sighed. “I like her, okay? I want her to come live in the hollow with us.”

Turtle Tail’s eyes widened with sadness.

“I see,” she said. “Well, good-bye.” She spun around, and Gray Wing noticed she wasn’t heading in the direction she had first been going. She was heading for the town.

Gray Wing hardly cared, turning his attention back to the forest, willing Storm to appear.

“Gray Wing.”

He jumped, startled, as Tall Shadow’s voice sounded from the slope.

He turned and jumped down from the rock. “Hey, Tall Shadow. Do you need something?”

“Walk with me,” she invited, though Gray Wing knew it was more of a command.

Tall Shadow led the way through the forest and along the thin line where the moor grass made way for undergrowth.

“Tell me more about the newcomers who moved in with Clear Sky,” she said.

Gray Wing shrugged, peering into the trees. “I already told you all I know.”

Tall Shadow nodded thoughtfully. “Do you think we should invite Bramwell and Anemone into the hollow to live?”

Gray Wing finally tore his gaze from the trees to stare at her, startled. He hadn’t expected Tall Shadow of all people to welcome newcomers.

“I’m not sure,” he began. “In the mountains, there were no other groups. I’m not sure it’s a good idea to let strangers in. None of us know how to deal with something like that.”

“I know,” Tall Shadow agreed. “But it’s still something we should consider. It would be nice to have extra hunters, and we’re stronger with more numbers to fight off danger.” She sighed. “I wish Shaded Moss was still here. He’d know what to do.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Gray Wing told her. “This would be just as new to him. You’re the leader now, Tall Shadow. You have to trust yourself to make the right decision.”

“Well…” Tall Shadow’s voice was suddenly sharp. “I don’t think we shouldn’t be hasty when letting others join us. We hardly know Bramwell and Anemone.”

“Good idea,” Gray Wing responded. Though he felt as if his heart had been pierced.

What about Storm?


	38. Chapter 38

For the next month, Gray Wing started to spend less and less time thinking about Storm. He kept himself busy with hunting and gathering herbs.

He had gone to the river, searching for moss, when he heard a friendly voice. “Gray Wing!”

It was Bramwell, with Anemone just behind him. They joined Gray Wing on the bank.

“It’s good to see you,” Gray Wing said. “How’s the hunting been?”

“Fine, thanks,” Anemone replied

“We enjoyed visiting your camp,” Bramwell said. “We were wondering if we could come back.”

“Maybe another time,” Gray Wing responded. “We’re a bit busy right now.”

Bramwell nodded. “Of course.”

Gray Wing smiled, relieved that the two hadn’t taken offense. He was growing found of Anemone and Bramwell, and would have loved to invite them if his conversation with Tall Shadow wasn’t fresh in his mind. He wasn’t sure she was ready to invite them back yet.

Storm suddenly appeared in his mind again.

Anxiety struck him about the black haired woman. He hadn’t seen her in a month. What if she was in trouble?

He said good-bye to Bramwell and Anemone, then abandoned his pile of moss to head for the forest. His pace was quick, and he felt like he was ready to journey into town again if he had to. He suddenly halted at the edge of the forest as the very woman he was looking for emerged.

“Storm!” he called out.

Storm jumped, startled. “Oh, Hello. How are you?” Her eyes were warm and friendly.

“I’m fine,” Gray Wing replied.

The two walked together down the river and sat by the edge. A few tiny fish were slipping between the stones.

“One of my friends can catch fish,” Gray Wing remarked.

Storm glanced at him. “Some of the townsfolk do, too. But they use fishing lines and worms on hooks to catch them.”

“Oh. Dappled Pelt just uses her spear to stab them.”

Silence fell over them again. Gray Wing shifted awkwardly. There was so many things he wanted to say, but didn’t know which of them should be first.

“I wanted to invite you to the hollow,” he said at last. “But Tall Shadow doesn’t want strangers around like now. Do you think there’s anywhere else we could meet?”

“Sure,” Storm responded, does she didn’t say.

Gray Wing moved closer to her, but she scooted away. “Well, I’ll see you soon,” she said cheerfully, and rushed off for the trees.

Gray Wing stared after her, blushing. Had he said the wrong thing?

Gray Wing went back to his moss and headed back to the hollow. He dropped the bundle beside the new beds, were Hawk Swoop and Cloud Spots had been working. He noticed Turtle Tail, coming back into the hollow empty-handed.

“You’ve been with Blanche, haven’t you?” he growled. After the disappointing encounter with Storm, his patience was spent.

Turtle Tail huffed. “What’s it matter to you? I’d hardly seen you for weeks! Maybe if I had black hair and pretty green eyes and pale skin you’d wanna be around me more.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” But Gray Wing knew she was right. He wanted to be with Storm. “Look, Storm’s great. And I want her to live with us.”

“Well, I’m so happy for you both,” Turtle Tail growled before stalking away.

Gray Wing stared after her. Shattered Ice, who had been standing close by, sighed. “Gray Wing, you have the sense of a rabbit,” he muttered.

“What’s that mean?” Gray Wing asked.

Shattered Ice rolled his eyes.

Gray Wing shook his head, confused. Trying to get his mind off it, he went to help Cloud Spots and Hawk Swoop weave the new beds. They were finished by nightfall, and Gray Wing was looking forward to resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or is this book soooooo loooooong


	39. Chapter 39

Gray Wing woke refreshed and energized. As soon as he stood, Turtle Tail walked up to him.

“Gray Wing, will you go on a walk with me?” she asked.

“Okay.” Gray Wing would have declined, but he was starting to feel bad about their argument yesterday. He realized she had been right. He’d denied every offer to go hunting she’d asked of him. Perhaps it was time he actually took one.

Turtle Tail led the way over the moor to the waterfall. She sat beside it, watching the river surge downward.

Gray Wing sat beside her. “So...was there something you wanted to talk about?”

“The journey here was long and hard,” Turtle Tail began softly. “Sometimes, I doubted there’d ever be an end to it. Now it has, but the destination has been different for everyone.”

“That’s true,” Gray Wing said. He thought about how Clear Sky and his group had gone to live in the forest. They were happy there, he knew.

“I’m going to live with Blanche.”

Gray Wing jumped to his feet. “No!” he exclaimed. “You can’t go! You belong on the moor!”

“No, I don’t,” Turtle Tail went on. “This isn’t the place for me, Gray Wing. But I’ll be fine.” She rose and took him into a soft hug. “Promise me you’ll follow your heart.”

Gray Wing could hardly speak. “I promise.”

He couldn’t understand Turtle Tail’s decision as he walked along side her toward the town. Once they could see the huge red houses, Turtle Tail stopped.

“Tell the others were I’ve gone,” she said. “I’m too embarrassed to do it myself.”

“Sure,” Gray Wing replied.

“I’ll come back to visit sometimes,” Turtle Tail said, her cheerfulness faked.

She walked off toward the houses. Gray Wing watched until she was out of sight. He felt empty, as if he’d lost something precious he hadn’t even known he’d loved.

Why were things always changing?

He trudged away from town, feeling heavy.

Everyone needed to follow their own destiny. If Turtle Tail’s was with the townsfolk, the Gray Wing’s was with Storm. He was sure Tall Shadow would understand if he and Storm were together.

He walked along the river, then turned at the huge rocks and followed the stream. He imagined what life would be like with Storm beside him, hunting, exploring, sleeping together. When the time was right, maybe they’d have a kid or two.

He halted as Storm came into his path. She looked beautiful in the sunlight.

“Gray Wing!” she called out. “I was just looking for you.”

Delight spread through Gray Wing and he smiled. “I was looking for you, too. There was something I wanted to tell you.”

Storm looked troubled. “There’s something I have to tell you, too,” she announced. “I’m going to live with Clear Sky.”

Gray Wing felt as if a wolf had ripped apart his heart. “Why?”

“Me and Clear Sky are sort of...together.”

Now Gray Wing’s heart was on fire, burning down to a half eaten crisp.

“Oh,” Gray Wing said. It was all he could manage at first. “Good for you, then.”

“But I still like you,” Storm said. “As a friend. I see you around, right?”

She turned and walked away, graceful as always. Gray Wing put a hand over his mouth. It was all he could do to not scream from anger or burst into tears.

He’d never felt so alone before.

But he was still happy from Clear Sky. Maybe this was the universe getting back at him for letting Bright Stream die. Now his brother would have a second chance at love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turtle Tail: I don't belong on the moor
> 
> Me, making the outline for the next book: okay sure honey


	40. Chapter 40

Cold wind gripped Gray Wing as he loped across the moor toward the trees. Ahead of him the forest was turning brown and yellow and red. The wind threw dead leaves at his face. Under the branches he spotted Rainswept Flower, standing in the middle of the leaves, looking up with wide eyes.

Gray Wing watched. “Having fun?”

Rainswept Flower looked over her shoulder. “Isn’t this beautiful?”

Gray Wing nodded, joining her. “The forest is changing already. All the colors, and the leaves falling. This never happened in the mountains.”

“Well, we didn’t have trees like this,” Rainswept Flower said. She took a few steps on the leafy carpet. “It’s so crunchy!”

Gray Wing wanted to join in, but he needed to hunt. Just then, Jackdaw’s Cry appeared through the trees, looking angry.

“Is something wrong?” Gray Wing asked.

“I was going to visit Falling Feather,” the black haired boy growled. “But some guy I’ve never seen before turned me away. He said Clear Sky didn’t want anyone in their part of the forest.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Rainswept Flower exclaimed. “Didn’t you tell him Falling Feather is your sister?”

“Of course I did,” Jackdaw’s Cry replied. “But he pulled this sharp, shiny stick. And he was a lot bigger than me.”

“I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding,” gray Wing said. “Clear Sky said we’d be welcome in the forest at any time.”

Jackdaw’s Cry huffed, annoyed. “Maybe he should tell his new friends that.”

Gray Wing thought for a moment. “I’ll go clear this up,” he decided. “I’ve been meaning to visit my brothers anyway.”

He plunged into the trees and followed the stream down toward the hollow. He was getting close to the clearing when two men stepped out of the undergrowth to block his way. One was Ash, and the other he knew was the man with white blonde hair who’d attacked Storm before. Blaine was sitting on a tree stump a few lengths away.

“What are you doing here?” the blonde man demanded.

Gray Wing narrowed his eyes. “I’ve come to visit Clear Sky.”

“He’s Clear Sky’s brother,” Ash said. “But that doesn’t give him the right to hang around in our territory.”

“Yes, it does,” Gray Wing growled. “Clear Sky said I was welcome here.”

“Likely story,” the blonde man sneered. “I think you’ve come to hunt our game.”

“How is it your game?” Gray Wing felt anger well up in him. “It’s not yours just because you live here. Game is for anyone skilled enough to catch it.”

“Clear Sky won’t see it that way,” Ash growled. “Now shove off.”

Gray Wing hesitated.

“Now,” the blonde man growled, taking a step forward.

“What’s going on?” The voice came from behind Gray Wing. He turned to see Storm. “Hello, Gray Wing. It’s good to see you.”

Gray Wing nodded, unsure what to say to her.

“This savage was stealing our game,” the blonde man explained.

“Really?” Storm looked Gray Wing up and down. “I don’t see him carrying any game. And I don’t see any blood or fur on his spear tip. Maybe it’s just that you two are idiots?”

“We’re just doing our job,” Ash protested.

Storm rolled her eyes. “Come on, Gray Wing. Clear Sky will be glad to see you.” She pushed past the two guards and led the way to the clearing.

“Why are they so hostile?” Gray Wing asked.

Storm glanced over his shoulder. “Clear Sky wants to build a strong community, and he believes part of that is guarding our hunting grounds.”

“I see,” Gray Wing murmured, though he didn’t. “How do you like living with them?” he asked.

“It’s safe and everyone looks after one another,” Storm said. “Clear Sky and I will be happy having our child here.”

Gray Wing felt like he was going to choke. “Congratulations. I’m happy for you.”

As Gray Wing and Storm pushed through the brambles, Clear Sky raced to greet them. But it seemed as if he hadn’t even seen his brother as he rushed to his wife. “What were you doing out of camp?” he demanded. “You should be resting! What about the baby?”

It seemed losing Bright Stream was making Clear Sky extra protective.

Storm didn’t seem to appreciate her husbands worry. “I’m not going to shatter if I go on a walk,” she retorted.

“But it’s risky out there,” Clear Sky asserted. “Now go take a nap.”

Storm huffed with fury, but didn’t protest. She stalked off and disappeared into a narrow hut.

Gray Wing felt awkward, witnessing their argument. But his embarrassment faded as Jagged Peak rushed toward him. “Gray Wing! It’s so good to see you! I’ve got so much to tell you.”

“It’s good to see you, too,” Gray Wing responded. Jagged Peak was getting taller. “Are you-”  
What do you want, Gray Wing?” Clear Sky interrupted. “I’m busy right now. And Jagged Peak is supposed to be hunting.”

Gray Wing narrowed his eyes, surprised to hear Clear Sky giving orders. But Jagged Peak just nodded and scampered off without a care.

“Could I speak to you?” Gray Wing asked. He glanced around. “Let’s sit by the pool of water.” No one else was there, and Gray Wing wanted to talk to his brother without interruption.

Clear Sky nodded. “Fine.”

They walked over to the pool and sat down.

“Jackdaw’s Cry said he wasn’t allowed to come visit Falling Feather,” he said. “I wanted to know why.”

Clear Sky shrugged. “Ash and Cyan are very adamant about their job as guards. But I just want everyone to be safe. I’m thinking of having them mark our boundaries with sticks so they don’t have to patrol as much.”

“Boundaries?” Gray Wing looked confused.

“I’m trying to protect our new home,” Clear Sky explained.

“I know,” Gray Wing said. “But I’m worried that you’re creating a division between our groups.”

“Don’t be!” Clear Sky insisted. “You’re all welcome here whenever you want.”

“Then you need to tell Ash and Cyan that-”

Gray Wing was cut off by a terrified scream. He spun around to see Falling Feather and Moon Shadow crashing into the clearing.

“What’s going on?” Clear Sky demanded.

“It’s Jagged Peak!” Falling Feather heaved. “He fell out of a tree.”

“He can’t get up,” Moon Shadow added.

“Show me,” Clear Sky snapped.

Gray Wing’s stomach lurched as he followed his brother out of the clearing.

Only a few paces into the forest they halted at the foot of a tall beech tree. Jagged Peak lay on the ground, groaning.

Gray Wing nearly melted with relief. He was alive!

One of Jagged Peak’s legs was laying at an odd angle. Blood trickled from a gash in his knee.

“What do we do?” Falling Feather asked.

“I’ll go get Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots,” Gray Wing said. “They’ll know what to do.” He set off at once, racing through the edges of the trees and back across the moor. He’d never ran so fast in his life.

When he reached the hollow, he spotted Dappled Pelt laying in a patch of sunshine and talking with Shattered Ice.

“Dappled Pelt!” Gray Wing called. “Please come quickly! Jagged Peak has broken his leg!”

She was up in an instant. “Show me where,” she said. They set off again.

Clear Sky and the others hadn’t moved Jagged Peak from where he lay in the ferns. Falling Feather sat beside him, brushing the hair from his face. She looked up when Dappled Pelt and Gray Wing crashed through the trees. “Can you do anything?”

“I’m sure I can,” Dappled pelt replied. “Jagged Peak, I need to look at your leg.”

“Okay,” the little boy rasped. His voice was taunt with pain, but he was refusing to cry.

The slender blonde woman bent over Jagged Peak’s leg. “I need marigold,” she said.

“Moon Shadow,” Clear Sky called, and Moon Shadow darted off.

“Gray Wing, find me two long, straight sticks,” Dappled Pelt ordered. “And some bindweed.”

“Right,” Gray Wing said.

He walked deeper into the woods, and spotted bindweed twining around a fallen tree. He found two straight sticks and tore off some of the bindweed. Then ran straight back to Jagged Peak.

“Thanks, Gray Wing,” Dappled Pelt said. “Jagged Peak’s leg is definitely broken, but if we bind it with sticks the bones will heal back just as good as knew. I’ve never done this before though.”

“I believe in you,” Jagged Peak murmured.

“This is going to hurt,” Dappled Pelt warned him. “Someone get him a stick to bite on.”  
Clear Sky shoved a stick between Jagged Peak’s teeth. Dappled Pelt straightened his injured leg and fastened the two sticks on either side with the lengths of bindweed. Jagged Peak wailed and bit down on the stick.

“Okay,” Dappled Pelt said. “That was the worst of it. Good job, Jagged Peak.”

Moon Shadow reappeared with a handful or marigold. Dappled Pelt took out her mortar and pestle, and smashed up the pretty flowers. Then, she trick;ed the juice into the gath on Jagged Peak’s leg.

“He’ll need more of this every day,” she told Clear Sky. “He could also use some thyme for the shock, and poppy seeds to help him sleep.”

“We’ll find some,” Clear Sky replied. “Will you stay here to look after him? He needs you.”

Dappled Pelt blinked, and exchanged a glance with Gray Wing. “I suppose I can. The others will be fine with Cloud Spots there,” she agreed. “Gray Wing, help me carry Jagged Peak to his bed. But careful not to make his leg jolt.”

Jagged Peak was in a lot of pain as they moved him back to camp, and he was barely conscious as he settled into his bed weaved from ferns and moss.

“Clear Sky is right. I need to stay,” Dappled Pelt said, though she didn’t seem happy about. “Gray Wing, will you tell Tall Shadow where I’ve gone?”

“Of course,” Gray Wing said. He said good-bye to her and Clear Sky before leaving camp. He glanced around, hoping enough time had passed for Storm to be done with her nap, but it seemed she was still in her hut.


	41. Chapter 41

Dappled Pelt stay with Clear Sky for nearly an entire month. Everyone could tell she was glad to be home.

“Honestly!” she exclaimed. “Anyone would think Clear Sky was keeping me prisoner. I’ve been stuck in his...camp, or whatever he calls it, with hardly enough peace to think.”

“How is Jagged Peak?” Gray Wing asked. He hadn’t stopped worrying about his youngest brother since leaving the forest. No word ever came. He often wished he still had Turtle Tail to talk to. She hadn’t even come to visit.

“He can walk,” Dappled Pelt replied. “With a limp, but it should get better with some time.” She sat down beside Shattered Ice and stretched her hands to the sky. “It’s good to be back!”

“It’s so good to see you,” Hawk Swoop said. “I’m pregnant with Jackdaw’s Cry children, and I was worried you wouldn’t be back in time. Cloud Spots has been great, but he’s not the most sympathetic.”

“That’s wonderful news!” Gray Wing said. Shattered Ice murmured his congratulations.

“When did you find out? I hope winter passes before the baby comes,” Dappled Pelt said. “But don’t worry, Hawk Swoop. Cloud Spots and I will be right there to help. We’d better start gathering herbs before they shrivel in the cold. Then we’ll have everything we need right here in the hollow.”


	42. Chapter 42

Gray Wing went out on the moor to hunt with Jackdaw’s Cry, Rainswept Flower and Shattered Ice.

The sun was hovering over the horizon. A cold breeze was blowing across the moor and the grass was lush under the frost. The pools and streams that ran lazily across the moorland were even slower, rimmed with ice. Breath came out in white clouds.

“I wonder if it snows here,” Rainswept Flower said. “It’s cold enough.”

Jackdaw’s Cry nodded. “Maybe we should move into the forest for the cold season. We’ll need shelter if it snows.”

“I’m not sure Clear Sky would like that,” Shattered Ice grunted.

Jackdaw’s Cry huffed. “He doesn’t own the forest!”

“Stop that,” Gray Wing growled. “We’re supposed to be hunting.”

To his relief, they dropped the argument and spread out to cover the moor, only within sight of each other. Gray Wing didn’t like how hostile everyone had started acting toward his brother. Especially those who had once liked Clear Sky. Now everyone was talking about him like an entitled bully.

Rainswept Flower was the first to spot a rabbit, breaking into a sprint to pursue it as it dashed for a gorse bush.

Gray Wing took off in her direction, hoping to cut the rabbit off before it reached safety.

Rainswept Flower reached the top of a ridge and vanished down the other side. A moment later Gray Wing heard her scream.

“Rainswept Flower!” Gray Wing shouted.

He raced up the ridge and found himself standing on the edge of a hollow. Gorse and rocks lined the slope to the bottom. At one side sat a large boulder, and the int he middle was a stretch of loose soul.

“Rainswept Flower!” Gray Wing called again.

Shattered Ice and Jackdaw’s Cry came up beside him. “What happened?” Jackdaw’s Cry demanded.

“She just disappeared!” Gray Wing replied, stunned.

“Look!” Shattered Ice said, pointing.

The loose soil in the middle was heaving up. A hand pushed through, then Rainswept’s Flower’s head appeared. “Help!” she cried out, trying to pull herself out of the dip, but the sand gave way.

Jackdaw’s Cry started forward, but Gray Wing put out a hand to stop him. “We have to be careful,” he warned. Gray Wing led the way slowly down the slope. “Are you okay?” he asked as he approached.

“I’m fine,” Rainswept Flower replied. “I’m not hurt. There are rabbit burrows down here. It looks like they stretch out under the whole moor.”

“Really?” Shattered Ice’s voice was sharp with interest. “Are they any rabbits?”

Rainswept Flower shook her head.

The ground gave way under Gray Wing’s feet as he reached Rainswept Flower. He grabbed her hand. “Push out….now!”

Rainswept Flower pushed upward as Gray Wing pulled. For a moment he thought she’d drag him into the hole, but then Shattered Ice took Rainswept Flower’s other hand and heaved her onto the solid ground.

“Thanks!” Rainswept Flower gasped, coughing out dirty.

“We should get out of here,” Jackdaw’s Cry said.

“Wait.” Shattered Ice was leaned over the opening that Rainswept Flower had fallen into. “I bet if we dig out this soil, we could get into the tunnels.”

“Why would we want to?” Jackdaw’s Cry asked. “And would we even fit?”

Shattered Ice didn’t reply, and hopped down into the hole. He disappeared under ground.

“Rainswept Flower is right! There are lots of tunnels down here. The soil is soft. We could dig them out to be bigger for us.”

“Bramwell and Anemone try to follow rabbits down their burrows,” Gray Wing said, thinking about how this could benefit them.

Jackdaw’s Cry suddenly understand. “We could pursue rabbits all the way to their nests!”

“Not only that, but the tunnels stretch a long way.” Shattered Ice reappeared and climbed back out of the hole. “If there’s a battle, we could travel to other parts of the moor.”

Gray Wing shivered. “What are you walking about? We’re friends with the other groups around here. Who would we be fighting?”

Shattered Ice looked doubtful.

Gray Wing turned away. “The tunnels will be useful,” he said. “We could hide from wolves. And if it snows we can move down there for warmth.”

Rainswept Flower nodded. “I’ll go get Tall Shadow. She’ll want to see this.”

While they waited, Gray Wing and Jackdaw’s Cry followed Shattered Ice into the hole, and used their hands to dig out the tunnels.

“They really stretch a long way,” Gray Wing murmured, dazing down a black passage.

“We just need to make these wide enough to crawl through,” Jackdaw’s Cry said. “We’ll also need to make air holes to let in some light. And we could bring moss down here for begs.

Hawk Swoop and the baby will be safe here.”

As he spoke the light faded from the tunnels. Gray Wing turned to see Tall Shadow silhouetted against the light of the hole. A moment later she hopped down to join them.

“This is amazing!” she exclaimed. “It’s perfect. Have you found any danger down here?”

Shattered Ice shook his head. “Only stale rabbit aura. A few tunnels seem unstable. They must have left when the paths caved in.”

“We’ll have to reinforce them so they don’t do the same to us,” Tall Shadow said. “All the same, I think we should move our whole camp down here. It’ll keep us safe and warm during winter. And when the weather warms up we can sleep under the stars again.”

“This is great!” Jackdaw’s Cry’s shout echoed through the tunnels.


	43. Chapter 43

For the next few weeks the moor dwellers spent their time moving into the new camp, digging out space for beds and sleeping hollows. Cloud Spots and Dappled pelt even found a tunnel to store their herbs in.

Jackdaw’s Cry enjoyed exploring the tunnels and scooping them out. He found several that stretched all the way to the edge of the moor, and others that exited near bushes and rocks.

Gray Wing had mixed feelings about living underground, even if it was just for a few months. He didn’t like the enclosed, small spaces, but he knew the tunnels offered many opportunities.

The hollow had been too exposed. But the tunnels offered sheltered from most danger.

Gray Wing was just returning to the new camp, a rabbit in his fist, when he spotted two figures approaching from the forest. He stood to wait for them.

As they drew closer, he recognized Jagged Peak and Cyan. Jagged Peak was leaning heavily against Cyan, hopping on one leg.

It had been two months since Jagged Peak had fallen from the tree. Gray Wing had expected him to be up and walking like nothing had happened.

“Hello,” Gray Wing said. “Come to visit?”

Jagged Peak looked miserable, while Cyan only fixed him with a hard look. The man moved

Jagged Peak off him, lowering the boy to sit on the ground, then turned and headed back for the forest.

“What’s going on?” Gray Wing asked, kneeling down in front of Jagged Peak.

Jagged Peak didn’t reply, his shoulders hunched and his head down.

“Come on,” Gray Wing encouraged, using one hand to lift his younger brother’s head up.

“What’s going on?”

The boy hesitated for just a moment longer. “My legs not healing right,” he confessed. “It didn’t heal well enough, and it looks like I’ll be limping for the rest of my life.” Tears gathered in his eyes. “Clear Sky says…” he sniffed. “Clear Sky says that...since I can’t hunt anymore, I’m just a liability to the group. He says I had to leave...I...I can’t live on my own like this! Gray Wing, can I come live with you?”

“Absolutely!” Anger burned in Gray Wing’s stomach, but he swallowed it down. “You’re welcome to stay. And we’ve got a new came. Come on.”

He let Jagged Peak lean against his side until they reached the hollow.

Tall Shadow was standing over one of the burrow entrances with Jackdaw’s Cry. She looked and noticed Gray Wing and Jagged Peak. “Have we a visitor?”

Gray Wing explained what Jagged Peak had told him, while Jagged Peak pressed himself to his older brother.

“That’s terrible!” Tall Shadow growled. “His own, brother!” She kneeled down and put her hands on Jagged Peak’s shoulders, making him look at her. "Jagged Peak, you are welcome here. And we’ll do everything we can to help that leg. Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots are out right now, but they’ll be back soon.”

“Thank you, Tall Shadow,” Jagged Peak said gratefully. He’d dried his tears by now.

“Come here.” Gray Wing helped his brother to a sheltered spot near the gorse. “I’ll cook up this rabbit for you, then we’ll make you a bed.”

There was a good pile of moss and bracken near the main tunnel. Gray Wing carried some into an unused burrow, digging out the soil to make it bigger. Then he went outside to get Jagged Peak.

The boy had finished eating, and looked drowsily. “Thank you for letting me stay,” he murmured.

Once Gray Wing had helped him settle in his new bed, Jagged Peak was asleep in seconds. Struggling all the way here had exhausted the once strong boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Clear Sky as a likable character-meter) just dropped


	44. Chapter 44

The path leading to Clear Sky’s camp was guarded by Ash, who stepped out of the way when Gray Wing appeared. Gray Wing was disappointed.  
For once he’d love to fight the big man.  
When he reached the clearing, Clear Sky was kneeling by the water pool, sipping from his hands.  
“You kicked Jagged Peak out?” Gray Wing growled, approaching his brother and not bothering if he made a scene.  
Clear Sky raised his head. “I thought you’d come here about that.”  
“Have you lost your mind?” Gray Wing asked. “Jagged Peak is your brother. He’s always looked up to you! How could you do this to him?”  
Clear Sky nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t look guilty. “I’m sorry Jagged Peak is hurt, but the group as a whole is more important. Everyone has to do their part or no one will survive. I gave Jagged Peak time to recover, and he hasn’t. He’s deadweight.”  
“He’s your brother!” Gray Wing protested.  
“That makes him no different from anyone else here,” Clear Sky said. “How would the others trust me to lead them if I make exceptions to the rules just because I’m related to someone?”  
Disgust ripped through Gray Wing. What had happened to Clear Sky?  
Not knowing what else to do, Gray Wing tackled Clear Sky, punching at his head. Clear Sky grunted and reached his hands up around Gray Wing’s neck. Gray Wing fought him off, thrashing, but Clear Sky was stronger than him. Within a few moments he was on his stomach, Clear Sky pinning him with one hand wretched behind his back.  
Clear Sky gazed down at him, anger in his blue eyes. “Get out of here,” he growled. “And don’t ever come back.”  
Gray Wing scrambled up as Clear Sky let him go. He headed out of the clearing, grief and anger mixing together in the worst feeling he’d ever experienced. Suddenly, a figure appeared in his path. He would have attacked if he didn’t recognize her as Storm.  
“Gray Wing! What’s the matter?” she asked.  
Gray Wing forced himself to be calm. Her stomach was round and heavy with an unborn baby, but she looked just as graceful as ever.  
“It’s Clear Sky,” he explained. “I can’t believe he made Jagged peak leave!”  
Storm nodded, looking troubled. “I know. But Clear Sky would never had done that if he didn’t know Jagged Peak would go to you. I know he seems cold, but he’s just trying to do what’s best.”  
“Gray Wing shook his head sadly. “It doesn’t matter if Jagged Peak was his twin brother or a total stranger, you don’t send little kids out on their own! And you know that to, don’t you?”  
Storm didn’t reply, although she looked worried. She nodded to him, the continued along the path.  
Gray Wing’s heart felt heavy with grief as he returned to the moor. Tall Shadow was waiting for him by the hollow. “What did Clear Sky say?”  
Gray Wing shrugged angrily. “Nothing that made sense. Jagged Peak can’t hunt anymore, so he threw a nine year old into the cold for ‘the good of the group.’ I can’t believe this!”  
“Neither can I,” Tall Shadow agreed.  
Clear Sky walked across the clearing to check on Jagged Peak, and found Cloud Spots there talking to him.  
“We’ll be able to improve your mobility,” the man said.  
“How?” Jagged Peak asked.  
“I'll teach you some exercises,” Cloud Spots promised. “We need to get your leg moving."  
Jagged Peak tried, pushing his legs up and down, then let them drop gently. “It feels weird.”  
“You’ll have to get used to it,” Cloud Spots said. “You’ve been laying around for two months. Of course your legs are weak.”  
“I can help you with your stretches,” Gray Wing said. “You’ll feel better in no time.”  
Gray Wing’s heart went out for his little brother. Clear Sky must have destroyed the proud boy’s confident, throwing him out and calling him useless.  
“Dappled pelt and I will work on some more ideas,” Cloud Spots said. “You’ll be hunting again in no time.”  
Jagged Peak nodded, but didn’t look convinced.


	45. Chapter 45

The days drew colder and the last leaves fell from the trees. Food was running out as rabbits stayed warm in their burrows, only venturing out in the twilight to eat quickly. The moor dwellers had started wandering further and further in search of food.

Gray Wing had ventured all the way into the forest and found deer tracks. Stealthily he crept through the undergrowth, careful not to step on a dead leaf or twig. He slipped silently around a bramble thicket, and spotted the healthy buck nibbling the grass in the middle of a clearing.

He stalked forward, spear at the ready. It was big enough to feed the whole group for days.

Each step took him closer and closer. Gray Wing was just getting ready to strike when he heard an outraged shout and something heavy land on top of him, knocking the breath from his lungs. The buck turned before prancing into a copse of ash trees, disappearing.

Gray Wing pulled himself from under the weight and got to his feet. Ash was facing him, sword at the ready.

“Thief!” he growled.

“That deer wasn’t yours!” Gray Wing growled. “It belongs to whoever kills it.”

“This is Clear Sky’s territory.” Ash took a step forward, towering over Gray Wing. “All the game here belongs to him and his people.”

Gray Wing turned when the bracken rustled, and saw Clear Sky step into the hollow, followed by Storm.

“Clear Sky-” he called out.

Ash leaped at him, bowling him over. He wrapped one hand around Gray Wing’s throat. Forced to defend himself, Gray Wing kicked out. But Ash was bigger and stronger, and Gray Wing couldn’t get free.

Ash was cutting off his air.

Pure panic surged through Gray Wing. This wasn’t a skirmish. Ash was going to kill him.

“Clear...Sky!” he called out. Why wasn’t his brother coming to help? Couldn’t he see Gray Wing was going to die?”

He summoned up all his strength and threw a hardy punch. Everything was blurring and he couldn’t aim properly. But he knew he had to get this man off him.

Gray Wing grabbled for the spear on his back and struck out as hard as he could. Ash let out a choked cry, and something warm gushed over Gray Wing’s hand. The weight around his throat vanished. Gray Wing staggered up, wiping blood off his face and heaving for breath. Ash was lying on his back among the dead leaves. He ripped the spear from his throat, and blood gushed from the wound. Gray Wing’s hand was sticky with it.

Ash twitched one last time before going limp.

Clear Sky rushed forward and knelt over the man’s body, then turned in horror to Gray Wing. “You killed him!”

Gray Wing swayed, still trying to fill his lungs with air. “I didn’t...mean to,” he stammered.

Clear Sky glared at him. “That’s it. I’m done with you, murderer! Ash was only doing his job.”

“But he-” Gray Wing began.

“Get out of here!” Clear Sky interrupted. “I have no brothers.”

“You don’t mean that!” Gray Wing protested.

But there was no regret in Clear Sky’s icy eyes. He drew his spear and Gray Wing realized he was serious.

Before he could turn away, Storm stepped between them. Her stomach was swollen and her movements slow. Gray Wing could see that she was close to giving birth.

“I’ve had enough of this,” she said. “I’m going to live in town from now on. That will be a much safer place to bring up this child.”

Clear Sky’s eyes widened in shock. “Don’t be ridiculous. You need me to look after you.”

“You’re the last thing I need,” Storm retorted. “You treat me like a helpless child, and I’m sick of it. I hate the way you treat strangers and people outside our boundaries. You don’t have the right to tell someone where they can or cannot hunt. Ash would still be alive if you weren’t so...greedy!”

Clear Sky couldn’t find words.

Storm turned to Gray Wing. “I’m so sorry. I should have done this when Clear Sky kicked out Jagged Peak.” She nodded to Gray Wing, but didn’t look at Clear Sky as she walked away into the bracken.

Gray Wing looked to Clear Sky. “Go after her!” he pleaded. He couldn’t let Clear Sky lose another wife.

Clear Sky didn’t move, staring at the spot where Storm had disappeared. “What can I do?” he said. “I must put my people first. If Storm can’t see that, then she doesn’t belong here.”

“But don’t you love her?” Gray Wing protested.

“Of course I do. But she made her choice. And I have no place for traitors in my community.”

Clear Sky held no anger or sorrow. Only cold determination. Gray Wing couldn’t see his brother.

“I’m sorry,” Gray Wing said. “I’m sorry about Storm, and about Ash. Just so you know, he attacked me first.”

“He was protecting his land,” Clear Sky said. “How is Jagged Peak?”

Gray Wing smiled. “He’s fine. Cloud Spots has been helping him get strong again. Why don’t you come see for yourself?”

Clear Sky hesitated, then shook his head. “The past is in the past,” he said. “I can’t look back. I have responsibilities now.”

Gray Wing was disturbed by how unfeeling Clear Sky had become. He sighed, having to accept that this was Clear Sky’s choice. “If you change your mind, you’re welcome on the moor.”

Even as he said it, Gray Wing doubted the others would feel the same. Would Tall Shadow welcome him into their home? Would Jagged Peak even want to see him?

He nodded to Clear Sky, then headed back to the moor.


	46. Chapter 46

Winter clawed at the moor like a wolf, freezing the streams and turning the grass to thorns. Hawk Swoop was swollen with her child, and Gray Wing had spent the morning digging out a better hut for her.

“This is wonderful!” she sighed as she flopped down in the new bed of moss and bracken that Jackdaw’s Cry had prepared. “Now if only this baby would hurry up.”

Gray Wing left her in Jackdaw’s Cry’s care and climbed out of the hollow. The cold breeze bit his face. Seeing Hawk Swoop so close to giving birth reminded him of Storm. She must have given birth by now. It had been nearly two month since she’d left the forest.

He needed to find her. He needed to know she was okay.

Gray Wing ran across the moor, letting it warm up his cold body. When he reached the forest he took a path that would take him around Clear Sky’s camp in a wide circle. He needed to avoid trouble today. Arguments were not on the schedule.

Gray Wing slowed as he reached the outskirts of town, but he made himself carry on. He moved cautiously along Thunderpaths and around stone buildings, trying to remember where Turtle Tail and Blanche lived.

They might knew where Storm was. And it would be nice to see Turtle Tail again.

As Gray Wing turned the corner, he heard a flurry of barking. Whipping around, he saw a small black dog hurtling toward him.

It was small and unthreatening, so Gray Wing was scurried along, not wanting to cause trouble.

Then he was lost. Fences and houses passed him in blur as he walked down the Thunderpath.

He moved around another corner.

“Gray Wing?”

Gray Wing raised his head to see Turtle Tail up the path, her head cocked in question.

“Turtle Tail!” Gray Wing rushed to greet her. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“It’s so nice to see you!” Turtle Tail exclaimed, eyes shining. “You came to visit.”

Gray Wing blushed. “Actually, I’m looking for Storm,” he admitted.

Turtle Tail kept her grin, but the smile faded from her eyes.

“She came to live town,” Gray Wing explained. “Have you seen her?”

Turtle Tail looked away.

“I have!” Gray Wing heard the voice from a house beside them, and turned to see Blanche standing in the doorway. She walked over to join them. “You remember right, Turtle Tail? Mr. Lannice let her sleep in his one stable.”

“Oh...yes,” Turtle Tail muttered. “I forgot.”

“Thanks, Blanche,” he said. “Can you show me the way?”

Blanche hesitated for a moment. “I’ll take you there, but I’m not going in. That place is likely to collapse any day now.”

Gray Wing glanced at Turtle Tail, but she was already heading back into the house.

Gray Wing sighed and followed Blanche down the road, then down a wider path with trampling monsters running up and down it.

Finally a gap opened, and Blanche walked casually across it. Gray Wing was tense the entire way, trying not to let her realize she was scared.

Blanche led him past houses and roads and stretches of grass were children wrapped in many clothes were playing.

“This place is so noisy,” Gray Wing complained.

Blanche glanced at him. “I don’t know how you can stand to live out in the open, getting cold and wet without a roof over your head.”

Eventually Blanche led Gray Wing around a corner. A large house stood there, its entrance a gaping hole.

“She’s in there,” Blanche said. “I’ll wait for you out here.”

Gray Wing’s eyes widened. “Storm lives here?”

Blanche nodded. “She doesn’t have family or friends anywhere in town. This barn is old and the man who owns it doesn’t use it anymore, so he lets Storm stay here.”

Gray Wing walked up to the entrance and went inside. The only light came from holes in the walls. The floor was covered in dry grass and small wooden structures lined the walls. It reeked over debris.

“Storm! Storm!” he shouted.

There was no reply. Gray Wing walked on, glancing into the small rooms on either side.

A wooden ladder lay a few lengths away, stretching up to a higher loft. Gray Wing climbed it to the next level. It was without the small structures, but held heaps of dry grass. It was damp and chilly up here.

Just as he was about to climb back down the ladder, he heard a footstep. “Storm!” he exclaimed.

The woman stood a few lengths away. Her stomach was flat again, and she held a bundle of cloth in her arms. She looked filthy and hungry, but her green eyes were still bright and beautiful.

“Storm,” Gray Wing said, enjoying saying the name again. “You’ve given birth. How’s the baby?”

Storm nodded. “A boy. He’s fine.” She held the bundle of cloth closer to her bosom, and Gray Wing realized she must be holding her son.

“May I see him?” Gray Wing asked.

“He’s sleeping right now.”

“But...he’s my nephew. Please, Storm. You know I wouldn’t hurt him.” He took a step forward.

Storm shook her head. “No, Gray Wing. Not now.”

Gray Wing wondered how he could change her mind. It was clear she wanted to cut him, Clear Sky and everyone else in the forest from her life.

But why? Didn’t she know Gray Wing wanted to protect this baby as much as her?

But he just sighed. “Good-bye, Storm. If you change your mind, the both of you will be welcome on the moor.”

Then he turned back to the ladder. But just as he took a step, there was a terrible creaking noise, followed by a cloud of dust and a crash.


	47. Chapter 47

Clouds of dust and debris clouded his vision.

Gradually, light came back as the dust settled. Gray Wing blinked his eyes open.

The first thing he noticed was that he was looking at the ceiling. Wasn’t he just standing?

Then the aching came into his body. He tried to move his limbs. Nothing felt broken, but it still hurt terrible.

Storm!

He sat up, eyes wide as he looked around. He was on the first floor again. Looking up, it seemed the loft had collapsed, plunging them down into the wooden stables.

There was no sign of storm.

Frantically, Gray Wing started digging into the debris, scraping away sharps of stone and wood. He touched flesh, and cleared the debris enough to uncover Storm’s upper body. Her legs were trapped under a large chunk of wood. Her head was covered in blood. Beside her, half buried in the wreckage, was the limp body of the baby she had been holding.

“Storm…” Gray Wing bent over her. At that moment, Storm blinked her green eyes open. It took her a moment to focus on Gray Wing, then she raised her head enough to look at the little body beside her.

“My baby…” she whispered. “My baby!” Her voice sounded broken. “Tell...Tell Clear Sky...I’m sorry.” Her whisper died away and she dropped her head back, closing her eyes.

Gray Wing rested a hand on her forehead. Her chest gave one final heave before falling still.

“Good-bye, Storm,” he said softly, numb with grief. His heart had shattered.

The air was full of wailing.

He snapped his head up, staring at the bundle of cloth from which the wailing was coming from. He crawled over and uncovered it, lifting the bundle into his arms.

The baby had survived.

Hearing the barn creak again, Gray Wing grabbed up the baby and sprinted out into the light. He nearly ran into Blanche.

“What’s going on?” she said. “I heard a crash. Where’s Storm?”

“Dead,” Gray Wing choked. “But her baby…”

“You need to catch your breath,” Blanche said. “Here, give me the baby.”

As soon as it was out of his hand, Gray Wing sank to the ground. He was dusty and filthy, and his entire body ached. He couldn’t get the imagine of Storm’s fading green eyes.

But then the wailing died down. Gray Wing was afraid the baby hadn’t survived after all, but when he looked over he saw Blanche has rocking him back and forth in her arms.

Clear Sky was a father.

Gray Wing stood up to take the baby back. Clear Sky needed to meet his son.

“I wonder if he has a name,” Gray Wing said out loud. He knew if the baby did, it would be forgotten. Storm was the only one who’d know it.

He raised his head. In the tribe, the tradition had always been to name the baby after the first thing the mother or father saw after it was born. But Gray Wing hadn’t been there when this baby was born.

Storm’s son.

What do storms bring?

Gray Wing’s mind landed on one word.

“I think I’ll call him...Thunder.” Gray Wing took in a deep breath. “Come on, Thunder. I bet your father will be pleased to meet you.”

Blanche walked him to the edge of town. Gray Wing waved good bye before plunging into the forest, staggering from exhaustion.

Just as he was about to reach Clear Sky’s camp, three figures stepped into his path. He recognized Cyan, Blaine and a black haired man he didn’t know.

“You’re not welcome here,” Cyan growled.

Blaine fixed his gaze on him. “You killed Ash.”

“It was an accident,” Gray Wing replied. He knew Thunder wouldn’t understand, but he didn’t want to talk about such a thing in front of the baby.

“What’s with the baby?” the strange man asked.

“That’s for Clear Sky to know, not you.”

For a moment the three guards only glared at Gray Wing.

Finally, Blaine stepped forward. “Fine,” he said. “But one wrong step and you’ll wish you were never born.”

They left the strange man, and Blaine and Cyan walked on either side of Gray Wing, escorting him along the path.

Clear Sky jumped down from a tree as they entered the camp. “What do you want?”

Gray Wing glanced at the others, and Clear Sky dismissed them with his hand. Once they had gone, Gray Wing held his bundle out to Clear Sky. “This is your son.”

Thunder had fallen asleep during the walk.

Clear Sky’s blue eyes widened in shock. “Where’s Storm?”

Gray Wing looked away. “Dead.” He explained how the place she was staying in collapsed, and how the baby had miraculously survived. “She spoke to me before she died. She wanted me to tell you she was sorry.”

Clear Sky shook his head. “I can’t believe this...Oh, Storm. Such a terrible death.” He walked away a few paces, then turned back. “Take that thing away,” he said, gesturing to the baby. “There’s no place for it here.”

“What?” Gray Wing snapped. “He’s your son!”

“I can’t raise him.” Clear Sky’s voice was bleak. “He’ll need milk, and we have no one here who could give that to him. And I can’t...he looks too much like Storm.”

Gray Wing felt sympathy for his brother, starting to understand. If Thunder stayed in camp, it would be a constant reminder to Clear Sky of his dead wife.

“Please, Clear Sky,” Gray Wing said. “Thunder needs you.”

Clear Sky shook his head. “No. No, I have too many people to look after already. I can’t take care of him.” His voice was filled with anger towards himself.

Gray Wing knew there was no way to change his mind. He was still shocked, though. “You were right, Clear Sky. We’re not brothers. I don’t even recognize the monster you’ve become.”

Clear Sky nodded in agreement.

Gray Wing’s patience snapped. “I hope you rot, Clear Sky!” Holding Thunder close to his chest, he turned and stormed out of the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter and we'll be done with the first book!
> 
> But you'll have to wait for tomorrow for it ha
> 
> Unless you're reading this in like three months.


	48. Chapter 48

Gray Wing collapsed just outside of the tunnel entrance, exhausted and in pain. The others rose to gather around him.

“What’s this?” Tall Shadow was the first to reach him. “Where were you?”

Gray Wing looked up at her. “His name is Thunder,” he said. “He’s Clear Sky’s son.”

Hawk Swoop, her stomach swollen, took a pace forward. “Are you insane? Why’d you bring him here? Clear Sky will think we’re holding him prisoner!”

“No, he won’t,” Gray Wing murmured. “Clear Sky wants nothing to do with him.”

He told them of Storm’s death and what Clear Sky had said. Hawk Swoop’s gaze softened as she gazed at the tiny baby. Once Gray Wing had finished, she held out her arms and took Thunder against her chest. “Hello, little one,” she murmured, heading for the nursery tunnel. “I’ll look after you.”

Tall Shadow gathered the others together.

“What should we do with this child? Should we keep him?”

“I don’t think so,” Shattered Ice replied. “He’s a stranger to us.”

“He’s my nephew, and that makes him family,” Gray Wing.

“Yeah.” Jagged Peak had dragged himself to the entrance of his hut. “He has a right to be here.”

“But his father is Clear Sky,” Shattered Ice retorted. “How do we know Clear Sky won’t change his mind?”

“If he does, we’ll send him back,” Rainswept Flower said. “We can’t just leave a baby out in the cold. He’ll never survive.”

“Caring for him will be difficult. He’ll need his mother’s milk.”

“Hawk Swoop is due any day now,” Dappled Pelt said. “She already said she’d look after him. He’ll be in good hands.”

“But Hawk Swoop already has her own baby to take care of,” Jackdaw’s Cry put in. “It’s not fair to push another one onto her.”

Dappled Pelt glared at him. “She’s the one who made the decision.”

Gray Wing was tired of the arguing. He just wanted to go to sleep. “If Thunder is Clear Sky’s son, then he’s my family,” he said. “This is his home now. Drive him out, and I go with him.”

“There’s no need for that, Gray Wing,” Tall Shadow said.

“Then we’re in agreement. Thunder stays here.”

Tall Shadow gazed around at her people. “Does anyone object?”

The group glanced at each other.

“We’d be just as bad as Clear Sky to throw him out,” Rainswept Flower put in.

No one argued with that. Jackdaw’s Cry left to join his wife in the nursery.

“Then Thunder is one of us,” Tall Shadow announced.

Gray Wing nodded in gratitude. Then he turned to see Hawk Swoop sitting at the entrance to her hut, Thunder in her arms.

Gray Wing walked over, looking down at the baby boy. “You’ll be safe here,” he murmured. “From now on, I will be your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best for last- not really idk honestly what am I even doing
> 
> Thunder Rising might be coming out later today. I'm not sure yet. I've been working on this series a lot lately.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions are very welcome, and I'll answer them in the notes of the next chapter!


End file.
